The Plan
by Blondi89
Summary: Even though Hinata has proven herself to everyone in the village, she still can not obtain the attention of a certain ramen lover. But with the help of Ino and her master plan, things might change.Warning: Spoilers
1. The Conversation

**_The Plan_**

**_Summary: _**With nothing else to do while locked in the basement Ino and Hinata start talking. And when Hinata admits her feelings towards Naruto what will Ino do? A plan is formed. A plan to win over the heart of Naruto Uzamaki.

**_Pairings: _**NarutoXHinata, other pairings revealed later

**_Warnings: _**Language and SPOILERS

**_Notice: _**This is my first fanfic so don't expect anything too great. I really appreciate reveiws, espically criticism on my writing. Helps me improve. Also no flames with the pairings. If you don't like this couple then don't read the story.

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT SHIKAMURA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Downstairs in a dark and loathing basement an extremely pissed and edgy blonde female paced back and forth while, a young dark-haired girl coward in the corner. 

_'It's been three hours! Wh__ere is that good for nothing lazy ass shin obi!'_

"M-maybe he's had t-trouble locating Ms. Sasaki." squeaked the dark-haired teen.

"Pff as if! Knowing him, he probably just got distracted by the clouds." The blonde-haired beauty stopped pacing and made a very unlady-like plop onto the ground away from the other girl. "We'll probably not get saved until tomorrow."

The dark-haired girl gave out a long exhausted sigh. _'How did we get into this mess?'_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Tsunade-sama you called?" A dark-haired girl no older than sixteen peeked though the door to the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Hinata yes I did, please come in, come in." A blonde and busty woman of what appeared to be mid-twenties waved the young girl in. "Hinata I'm going to be sending you out on a mission with Ino."

Hinata turned her attention to Ino. She was the same age as Hinata yet did not come off as it. She adored her platinum blonde hair in the signature ponytail with her purple mid-drift top and mini-skirt. She gave a warm and friendly smile to the young girl. Hinata returned the gesture.

"You two will be going on a D-ranked mission." Tsunade suddenly stated.

"WHAT?!" That once solemn and peaceful look on Ino's face immediately turned into one of shock and utter disgust. "What do you mean me and Hinata have a D-ranked mission! Those kind of missions are for Genin! We're CHUNIN now!" The older woman rubbed her perfectly manicure fingers against her temples.

_'I knew that Ino would overract. Oh, why did I sign up for this job. Ahhh, I need some sake.'_

"Listen Ino I know that you and Hinata are fully capable ninja and that this mission is an insult to both of your's true potential."

"Damn straight." The older woman twitched her brow in annoyance for the young teen's cocky attitude.

"However, every powerful ninja needs to go through the basics at least once again in their lifetime. By relearning the fundamentals of being a ninja one can become a better and even more powerful kunoichi in the battlefield."

"S-so this is l-like a mission to test o-our basic k-knowledge?" questioned the quiet and timid kunoichi.

The Hokage curved her glossed lips upwards into a kind smile. "Exactly." She then shifted her hazel eyes towards both kunoichi and a serious aura graced her features. "Now you will both go to the north side of Konoha near the outskirts to Ms. Sasaki's house."

"You mean that old lady that lives in that ancient and run-down house, that her late grandfather built?" questioned the now calm Ino.

"Yes. Her old age has effected her ability to take care of said house so she hires ninja to take care of it for her. This is now both your guy's job. I expect you two to report back to me when your both finished."

"Wait a minute," the Hokage stiffened while Hinata turned to look at her partner. The said blonde put her hands on her hips a gave a securitizing gaze towards the older woman. "You wouldn't have pure chance given us this mission because, there were no genins able?" Hinata turned her attention towards the Hokage and gave the impression that, she to was pandering the same question. The older kunoichi ignored the question and acted as if it was never said.

"I expect you two to be on your best behavior. Now go. You have a mission and I have important paperwork to fill out." Both kunoichi left the office but not before Ino gave a 'whatever' eye roll. Soon as they left the older woman reached into her lower desk draw to pull out her secret stash of sake.  
_'Damn kids. They catch on faster each day.'_

* * *

They had spent the whole day cleaning out rooms, weeding the garden, dusting the shelves and whatever Ms. Sasaki told them to do. They managed to get everything thing done. The only thing left was the basement. Ms. Sasaki had to leave for a doctor's appointment and she left them with the news that someone should be stopping by the house later on. Apparently, Ms. Sasaki made a living by sewing fabric, whether it was clothes or curtains. Everyone would come to her to put in an order of what they wanted and come back later for their purchase. A customer is supposed to be stopping by to pick up a quilt which, was already paid for. All Hinata and Ino had to do was give it said person. Little did they know who would be stopping by.

* * *

_Ding Dong_ "I'll get it!" yelled Ino. She walked down the hallway and pulled the door open to find, "SHIKAMARU! YOU'RE THE CUTOSMER!" 

"Ahh, Troublesome woman, what are doing here." Ino stood there gaping like a fish then, snapping out of it, was about to answer his question when she was interrupted.  
"Never mind I can tell by your state of dress you were hired to clean the house." Ino looked down to see that she was covered in dirt and grime. Embarrassed to be seen so filthy she quickly changed the subject.

"So are you here for the quilt or what?" Shikamaru let out a long sigh.

"Yes. Can I come in?"

"Sure" Shikamaru made a move to get inside but was halted by Ino's hand "but first you have to tell me what it's for." Shikamaru looked up to see the ever present devious smile plastered on Ino's face.

"Ahh, it's my mom's, now can I come in." Ino stepped aside to let her teammate inside.

"So where is it?"

"It's in her office which is down the hallway to the right. If you need me I'll be in the basement with Hinata." Ino started to walk away but turned around when she heard Shikamaru.

"Hinata is here as well?"

"Yeah, she's stuck here as well." And with that Ino went downstairs shutting the door behind her not hearing the click that went off when she did.

* * *

With his mother's quilt in hold Shikamaru was ready to leave. _'Damn woman making me come all this way to get a quilt.'_ He was about to turn the front door handle when he heard distant banging and yelling. _'What now.'_ He turned on his right heel and headed towards the growing ruckus. It wasn't until he got to the door that he realized that it was Ino making all the noise. "Ino would you stop making so much god damn noise." 

"Shikamaru?!" asked a hopeful voice.

"Yes" answered the bored teen.

"You have to help us were locked in the basement!"

"Your locked in the basement what kind of kunoichi are you?" Shikamaru could have sworn he seen the killer intent emit though the door.

"Shikamaru" Ino growled in a low menacing voice.

"Why don't you just kicked down the door." cutting off the angry girl.

"A-ano because Ms. Sasaki's grandfather built t-this house and it wouldn't be r-right if we damaged it." came a soft quiet voice.

"Yeah!" yelled a more confident voice.

_'This is so irritating. I wanted to watch the clouds today.'_

"I'm sure Ms. Sasaki has a key somewhere."

"What! Can't you just opened the door for us?"

"No the handle is old and doesn't work properly."

"Ah, man!"

"I'll find Ms. Sasaki and ask for the key. Where is she."

"She said she had a doctor's appointment at Konoha hospital."

"Alright I'll go there but if I can't find her there I'll go to a locksmith."

"Thanks. Oh and Shikamaru."

"Yea"

"You better hurry."

"Troublesome woman."

* * *

**_Present_**

The Hyuga Heiress sat with her legs bent up and her arms folded across her knees. Her head was bent down and she would occasionally lift her white eyes to see Ino fidgeting on the other side of the room. _'I can understand why she would be so upset. This hasn't been a good day for me either.'_

Ino shifted her body once again and faced Hinata. _'She's been so quite. How can anyone stand being that quite,'_ the young blonde moved to adjust her ponytail _'I guess I'll start up a conservation with her. It would beat this dreaded silence.'_ "So, Hinata how's it been?" Said girl lifted her head to show that she was listening.

"A-ano it's been fine." Sensing she wasn't going to get any more information Ino continued.

"Yea, it's been pretty boring around here lately. There's been no missions and the shop hasn't gotten a lot of customers this week. Actually not a lot has happened ever since Sasuke killed Itachi." Hinata gazed her line of vision downwards. She still remembered the incident one year primer. She remembered how her team and Naruto's were combined to detained Itachi in hopes of rescuing Sasuke. She remembered how they succeeded in capturing Itachi yet failed in bringing Sasuke back. At one point in the mission it was just Naruto and Sasuke fighting by themselves. She didn't know what words were exchanged between the two nor to what extent the battle between them waged. All she knew was that when it was over Naruto had changed and he was still out there somewhere.

"A-ano do you think that Naruto and Sakura have recovered from that mission yet?" Ino hardened her gaze on the floor as if analyzing the question herself. It was true that once they all returned from the mission that the two emitted a negative aura around them. They were depressed that once again they could not bring their friend back. Yet their depression was not as heavy as Ino thought that it would be and for some reason neither one asked to go search for their friend. It was rather odd and Ino knew that they were hiding something.

"I don't think anyone can fully recover from a lost friend. Yet, I think as time goes by, the pain can lessen to the extent where you can't feel it anymore but, the scar remains." As Ino said this her eyes glazed over as if she was talking about her own past. It was obvious to Hinata that Ino was thinking about her past friendship with Sakura.

"I-Ino do y-you miss b-being friends with Sakura?" Ino snapped her head in Hinata's direction after hearing the question. Hinata thinking that she asked too much of a personal question began to squirm uncomfortably. "A-ano you d-don't have to a-answer."

"No it's alright. I do miss my childhood friendship with Sakura but, were still friends. It's just different. Now it's more like a friend/rivalry thing."

"B-but," Hinata tilted her head in a sign of confusion "I thought that you didn't like Sasuke anymore." A loud scream of laughter filled the room. Hinata turned a shade of pink out of embarrassment. After Ino could finally control herself, she look over at Hinata. Keeping her smile on she tried to apologize the best she could.

"Sorry Hinata, it's just that I haven't thought about Sasuke like that in for so long that, it kind of seems ridiculous that I would still have a crush on him, you know." Ino wiped a few stray tears away with the back of her hand. "Me and Sakura don't fight over Sasuke anymore. Now we try to see who is the better kunoichi."

"Oh I see."

Ino began to think for a moment then her devious smile shown on her face. "You know, seen as how I told you that I no longer have romantic feelings for my childhood crush, it would only be fair if you told me about your recent feelings, on your childhood crush."

"A-ano, what d-do you mean?"

If possible Ino's smile grew even wider. "You know your childhood sweetheart. Do you still have feelings for Naruto?" Hinata instantly turned a bubblegum pink upon hearing Naruto's name.

_'Was I really that obvious when we were young? If Ino knows about this, who else does? Should I tell her what I feel for him now?'_ So many questions popped into her head that she didn't notice Ino moving closer to her until she spoke.

"You do still have feelings for Naruto don't you." Ino now was looking directly into Hinata's eyes, trying to read her.

"H-how did y-you know I l-liked Naruto?"

"It was really easy to tell with you blushing around him, stumbling over your words and always looking at him. You gave away all the signs of being smitten. Everyone could see it except for the dense idiot himself. And don't you mean like not liked?" Ino's smile return to her face upon seeing Hinata's blush.

"W-well I g-guess I still d-do have f-feelings for him."

"When are you going to ask him out?" Hinata's face was now a cherry red.

_'What does she mean ask him out. I can't do that, he'll say no. Naruto would never go out with me. Why would he.'_ "W-what...I-I...c-can't" Hinata's words traveled off into a soft whisper. Ino frowned upon hearing the statement.

_' All these years and she still can't ask him out on a date? She needs more confidence, she needs help, she needs advice. And that's what I'm going to give her.'_ "Hinata what do you mean you can't ask him out?" Hinata lifted her light lavender eyes to meet Ino's blue ones.

"H-he wouldn't w-want to go out with m-me." Ino's gaze hardened.

"What do you mean he wouldn't want to go out with you! He along with any other guy would be crazy to say no to you!" Hinata's eyes widened at what she just heard.

"Ino"

Ino then got an iron grip on Hinata's shoulders forcing Hinata to pay attention. "Are you or are you not a fully capable kunoichi of the Leaf Village?"

"Y-yes"

"Have you or have you not proven to your father that you are worthy of the Hyuga bloodline ability?"

"Y-yes"

"Are you or are you not the next Hyuga Heiress?"

"Yes"

"Have you or have you not grown into beautiful and intelligent woman?" Hinata hesitated on hearing the beautiful part of the question but seeing Ino's dark glare, daring her to say 'no', she responded.

"Y-yes, I am."

"Then there is no reason for him to say no."

"B-but"

"No buts. If you can prove to everyone that you are a beautiful kick-ass kunoichi of Konoha then it shouldn't be a problem to prove it to one boy. No matter how dense he is. Now, do you want Naruto as your boyfriend or what?"

"I-I umm..."

"Hinata' It was coaxed in such a dark warning tone that Hinata immediately answered.

"Yes"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I do want Naruto as my boyfriend."

"Good, now that you've admitted it. Time to start working on the plan."

"The plan?'

Ino gave a evil chuckle as her lips turned into a devious smile. "Yes Hinata, the plan, the plan to get Naruto to be your boyfriend." Hinata's eyes turned the size of dinner plates as she gaped at Ino.

_'Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

**_Update: _**Just to let those who have read the first chapter, I'll be leaving on a trip soon so, don't expect chapter two to be up until late July/early August.

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does_**


	2. Step One

It was a cool midnight evening. The full moon shone brightly in the dark clear sky. The streets were bare and quiet. Everyone had retired for the night. Everyone except for the young Hyuga teen that slowly trod her way back to her own establishment.

Ino and herself had just finished making their report back to Tsunade-sama. It had taken Shikamaru four hours to track down Ms. Sasaki, who was in the Orthopedic Center at Konoha Hospital. Actually, it didn't take Shikamaru that long to track her down; it had only taken him one hour to do that. When he had gotten there, Ms. Sasaki was getting a bone density test and could not be interrupted. The test only lasted ten minutes but, after it was done she had to see some doctors about treating her osteoporosis. Since, the condition was confirmed in her test. So Shikamaru had to sit around in the waiting room for two and half hours until he could even talk to Ms. Sasaki. By the time they both got back, Ino was ready to pound Shikamaru into the ground but, immediately settled down upon hearing Ms. Sasaki's condition. Both, Ino and Hinata gave her their support and encouragement as they headed off.

Hinata lifted her head to gaze at the glistening stars in the distant. _'I can't stopping thinking about what Ino said to me. Am I really going to go though with this plan of hers?'_

Ino had carefully planned _Operation Boyfriend Naruto _into three main parts. These three main parts were going to be goals for Hinata to accomplish. Each goal has steps for her to take to complete said goals. The first goal was to be acknowledged by Naruto as a close friend. Hinata closed her eyes as she replayed the conservation with Ino in head.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"B-but Ino I am a friend of Naruto's."

"Yes but, not a close friend."

Ino flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. She had just finished explaining her plan to Hinata and she seemed to be unsure of it.

"Has Naruto ever asked you to hang out or go somewhere with him?"

"N-no"

"Does he know what your likes, dislikes, thoughts, dreams or any of your secrets?"

"No"

"Has he ever shared anything personal with you?" Hinata thoughts turned to the final chunin exams. Naruto had told her how depressed he was about his upcoming match with her cousin, Neji. Even though, it was a side of him that he doesn't normally express, she was sure that he would have done great. Even without her words.

"No" Hinata's head was bent so, far down that Ino thought that she might end up kissing the ground. Ino touched her forearm, startling Hinata to look up. When Hinata raised her eyes she saw Ino's beaming smile.

"Well, he will."

"You think?"

"Yep, just follow my advice and you and Naruto will became so close you'll both be like two peas in a pod!"

For some reason when Ino mentioned 'two peas in a pod' Hinata's thoughts turned to Gai-Sensei and Rock Lee. Whether it was because of their close similarities or, if was because the of head to toe green outfits either way, Hinata could not suppress the smile that crept onto her face.

* * *

_**Present**_

Hinata arrived at the compound. Everyone was already asleep and she thought it would be better to inform her father about her mission tomorrow morning. _'It was only a D-ranked mission, there's no need to bother him.' _Shutting the door behind her, Hinata walked into her bedroom. It seemed to be the only room in the compound that had color. If light lavender is much of change from white. Not to mention all the pictures of her friends that were hung up. It was rare to see such happy and carefree faces in such a stoic and uptight place. But that's what Hinata loved about her room.

With a 'plop' Hinata sat herself on her full sized bed. Taking a piece of paper, Ino had given to her, out of her jacket pocket she read the first line. _"Step one: Ask Naruto to spar." _It was the first step she had to take in this 'master plan' and she had to do it by tomorrow evening. Otherwise, Ino was going to use her 'Mind Body Switch Technique' to do it for her. And Hinata would much rather it be herself asking Naruto, not Ino.

Hinata looked at the piece of paper again and read the next line. _"Reason: Challenging Naruto not only shows that you have gained confidence but, that you want to be taken seriously as a ninja. One thing that has always gained Naruto's attention is a powerful opponent. Show him what you're made of." _

Hinata let herself fall back onto the bed. Sure, both herself and Naruto were ranked at the same level, chunin, but he was really more at the rank of jonin. Hinata knew that there was no way she would be able to beat Naruto. She would be having enough trouble trying to keep up with him. How did Ino think it would possible for her to prove to be a capable opponent for Naruto? It felt like the odds were against her.

'_What if I choke and can't even ask him to spar? What would happen if I do and he says yes? Will I get scared and runaway, making a complete fool of myself in the process?'_

Hinata's eyes harden at the thought of turning into her old self. The person that would always runaway from real competition and would never stand up for herself.

'_No. I won't runaway. I made a promise a long time ago to change myself for the better. I __**will **__ask Naruto to spar and I __**will **__give my all. I won't hold back. It's time to prove to Naruto that his confidence in me was not in vain. And even if he won't return my love in the end, he'll at least find me as a strong kunoichi and a good friend.'_

Hinata threw her jacket into the laundry basket and crawled into bed. Not even bothering with changing out of the rest of her training clothes. As she was beginning to slip into unconscious she had one final thought.

'_I'm not going to back down tomorrow. That's my nindo.'_

* * *

_**The next morning**_

The bright sun was bearing down on the streets of Konoha. It was mid morning and already people were out and about taking care of their business. Among the crowded streets walked a young and hyper teenage boy. He was wearing his usual attire of an orange/black jumpsuit equipped with all the necessary ninja gear. He walked in a focused causal path grinning to anyone who would pass by him. Even though he was a skilled shinobi he was unaware of the pale lavender eyes that would watch his every move.

Hinata watched Naruto make his ways though the streets with her Byakugan. She had just informed her teammates that she could not train with them today. They had been suspicious as to why she would cancel last minute but, they let it slid. Kiba and Shino had always treated her with respect and trust. Even when her own family didn't. Aside from Naruto, they are the most important boys in the world to Hinata. They're like brothers to her and she didn't like having to cancel on them but, it had to be done. As soon as she left the Team 8 training ground she began searching for Naruto.

She had heard from around the village that Naruto, Sakura and Sai had been on a B-Class mission and had just returned late the night before. She wasn't sure what the details on the mission were but, it had something to do with escorting a Lady back to her home in the Tea Country. There were rumors that they were ambushed by a couple of thieves but, no injuries were reported. And from the look on Naruto's face it seemed like the mission was a success.

As Hinata was reminiscing, Naruto walked into the Hokage's office. _'Probably to debrief his mission.' _thought Hinata. She began jumping rooftops to arrive at the front of the building her crush had just entered. _'I'll wait out here and ask him when he comes out.' _Despite what she told herself last night the Hyuga Heiress could not escape the anxiety that was coursing though her body. Seeing her 'dream boy' seconds before did not help her nerves.

He had grown considerably taller in the past years. Now towering over most of the rookie nine. The extra training routines he committed to, has done a great number on his appearance. His body was now equipped with well-packed muscles, covered in bronze-tanned skin. He still, had those same deep blue eyes that Hinata dreamed of staring into. They held more wisdom now though, and she couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or not. His hair was now longer making his appearance even more like the Fourth. Yet even with his more angular face he still emitted this child-like aura that Hinata loved. Maturity had did Naruto good and Hinata couldn't help but slightly droll from the thought.

"Hey, Hinata!" Hinata was ripped from her daydreaming by Naruto who, had just exited the Hokage building.

"Na-Naruto-kun" Even though she was expecting him he still, as always, surprised her.

"What cha doing over her Hinata? Getting a mission?"

"N-no…I w-was looking f-for you." Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Looking for me? Why would you be looking for me?" Hinata was sure she was blushing. And the fact that Naruto was right in front of her, giving her his undivided attention, did not help her stutter.

'_Come on Hinata you can do this. You said so yourself 'I won't back down.'' _

"I-I wanted to a-ask you something." Naruto grinned the grin that would always make Hinata's legs feel like jell-o. The green kind, not the red.

"Sure Hinata, go ahead."

'_Focus Hinata. You have a goal to accomplish.' _

"I-I was…wondering…if…i-it wasn't…too m-much trouble…t-that we c-could maybe… spar t-today." Naruto widen his eyes in surprise.

'_Hinata has never asked me to do something with her. I wonder what changed?'_

"Sure Hinata. I'd loved to spar with you." Hinata lifted her eyes from the ground she had been staring at the who time.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Just let me go to my apartment to get some gear and I'll met you at Team 7's training ground in an hour. Okay." Hinata's lips curved into a kind, shy smile.

"Hai"

"Alright seen you then."

Naruto waved goodbye as he walked away. Hinata could have sworn that if she had wings, she would be flying right now. _'I did it! I asked him and he said yes!' _If Hinata had not been in public right now, she would be doing a happy dance. _'Yes! Now all I have to do is meet him in one hour and we fight each other.' _That once light mood turned dull at the thought. _'Oh no, I just asked Naruto to a fight.' _

* * *

**_Notice: _**I was able to get chapter two up before my trip but, I **know** that chapter three won't be up until after it. Till then read, enjoy and review. Oh and I think that this chapter turned out a lot better than the first one. Don't you think?

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Never have, never will._**

****


	3. Sparring

**_Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews and waiting for me. I did an outline for this story on my trip, which means faster updates! But, the outline does have a possibilty of changing. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter._**

* * *

****

'_What was thinking asking him to spar! I must have been out of my mind! Ino must have gotten to me. Now I'm going to make an complete idiot out of myself. I just hope to God, that my image won't be totally destroyed in front of his eyes.'_

The young beauty stopped her brisk pacing as a thought came to mind.

'_What if it does? What if I screw up so bad that my reputation as a ninja would become a joke to him? Or that he'll look at me with pity, just like how everyone else used to?'_

Hinata's stomach churned at the thought of her love treating her a poor, useless soul that needed saving. Seeing her as a broken and shattered heart that would be impossible to mend, even with time. Someone who is a hopeless case, just like what her father once said. She did **not **want **him** to think that way about her. It hurt when people thought that about her. And she knew that the pain would be ten times worst if he ever said it.

'_No. Naruto would never think that I'm useless. His heart is better than that. I just have to follow his once said words of encouragement and give it my best shot.'_

Hinata's eyes traveled to a small white flower. It was shorter and less sturdy than the others around it but, it held it's face proudly towards the sun. A small smile tugged on Hinata's lips.

'_I just have to have faith in myself.'_

"Yo, Hinata!"

Hinata whipped her head around to see the man who pondered her every thought, walking towards her.

"N-Naruto-kun" Her cheeks tinted a light pink as her eyes traveled towards her shoes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I forgot to eat breakfast so, I had to stop to get some ramen on the way." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he gave a sheepish grin.

"T-that's okay N-Naruto-kun." Her eyes were still glued to the ground as her dark indigo bangs prevented Naruto from seeing her blush.

'_Why does she always look at the ground? It's not interesting.' _

"So, Hinata you ready?" The heiress's head slowly came up. The question reeling itself in her mind.

'_Am I ready? Can I really do this?'_

She then stole a glance of Naruto's childish grin. She knew her answer.

"Yes. Yes I'm ready." she answered truthfully.

Naruto was taken aback a little that not only was she looking at him but, she didn't stutter.

'_I guess Hinata is just full of surprises today.'_

"Alright then, let's get started!"

* * *

Two figures stood before each other. Each at opposite sides of the field ready to attack and defend against the other. They were both still, not making a move but sizing up the situation with their eyes. Expect for a few trees and training posts the large area was pretty much bare. Perfect to land huge and explosion attacks without causing too much damage but, at the same time perfect to hide from the opponent if needed.

The young girl waited. Knowing that her opponent was one to act first. And as she predicted he did.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the young boy yelled. And as he said it two other copies of himself appeared at his side. Together they began running towards the person on the other side.

"Byakugan!" shouted the girl. Veins appeared around her eyes but what appeared to her was so much more. And thanks to that ability, she just barely dodged the attack of a summoned clone from behind her. Spinning her body around to avoid the punch she drew a kunai and threw it towards the clone as she came back around. The weapon punctured into the clone's back and with a 'poof' it was gone.

"Nice one Hinata but, you won't get away from this attack."

A light blush spread across the girl's cheeks despite the situation. The clone on Naruto's left came in fast crouching low and sticking out his leg to kick her legs out while, the other clone came in from the other side raising his fist towards her face. They would have taken her out, top and bottom, if she had not let herself fall backwards into a flip. Avoiding the punch and kick. But she forgot about the real Naruto and when she stood upright she came into contact with his fist. She flew back a few feet and landed on the hard and dirty ground. After a few seconds she sat upright, whipping the blood from her mouth she looked at the determined blonde teen and his clones ahead of her.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

The ground had the evidence of a battlefield. It had been ripped apart. Leaving holes in it's surface. Some of the trees that belonged to it had scratches and dents that it did not have earlier. Standing in the middle of all the destruction were the two people who were responsible for it all.

The young girl breathed heavily. Cuts and bruises now adored her skin. All underneath the torn clothing. Her hair was a dishelmed mess. With dirt and twigs tangled with it. She was in a poor state. Yet still, she stood firm ground. The boy before her was in much less distress. But his clothing was cover in dirt and a few minor cuts and bruises were seen. Evidence of the few shots that she had managed to get in. The battle was coming to end but, it was not over.

'_I don't have much chakra left which means I have to be careful. I'll have to act smart.'_

"You did good Hinata but it's time to finish this."

The teen beauty looked up to see the boy and his clone begin to form charka into a sphere shape form.

'_Oh no! He's going to use Rasengan.'_

"Get ready Hinata."

The young man began running at full speed towards the young girl. The now complete chakra sphere rotating in his hand ready for it's full attack.

'_I want be able to get away fast enough in my state. I have to think of something fast.'_

The girl lifted her hand and brought it towards the headband wrapped around her neck. Just as the boy was closing in on his target a bright and painful light crossed his eyes, distracting him. The sunlight that was bounced off of Hinata's headband and to Naruto's eyes gave the girl enough time to escape. Enough time to briskly avoid the destruction of his attack.

The light that once occupied his vision had disappeared. And now he could see clearly that his attack did not hit Hinata but, tree behind her. Just as soon as his attack ended, he was soon met with the face of his opponent.

Hinata could see the shock written on his face. The surprise that she was able to avoid such an attack. But she was not done yet. And what she had to do next must be acted on as fast as possible. Quickly getting into position before her opponent, she uttered the words that he did not expect to hear.

"Jyuukenhou, Hakke Rokujyou Yonshou"

Before the boy knew it, the girl had already put the attack into play. Soon, he was showered with hits, closing off each vital chakra point. The gradual rapid pace in her movements were so fast that he could not feel each blow she landed. Just the firm voice that she held. Two strikes, then eight, followed by sixteen, thirty-two and finally a sixty-four was heard before he was thrown backwards unto the ground.

The girl breathed heavily again. Exhaustion and chakra depletion took it's toll onto the girl as she collapsed to her knees.

'_I don't believe it. I really did it. I don't believe that I really did it.'_

A small yet fully satisfied smile appeared on the young girls lips before slipping into darkness.

* * *

"Hinata, hey Hinata wake up."

Bright light spilled into her world as Hinata slowly open her eyes. As her vision finally focused and became clear she could see the face of her longtime crush looking down at her. She could also feel a warmth encircling her body. Realizing that Naruto was holding her in his lap a bright and full blush immediately came into sight on her cheeks.

"Hey Hinata you alright? You passed out after your attack and now your looking a little red."

Quickly sitting upright and out of Naruto's reach she gave a rushed answer.

"Hai. I'm f-fine."

Naruto gave her a confused and (if you asked Hinata) cute look before giving her his foxy grin.

"Good cause, I don't want my new sparring partner to be sick."

"S-sparring pa-partner?"

"Yeah! You did such an awesome job back there Hinata! I had no idea that you mastered that technique or that you would ever me down with it. You're a even better ninja than I thought."

A rosy blush made it's way on Hinata's face after hearing such kind words.

'_He really thinks that I'm a good ninja. Not only that, but I impressed him.'_

Naruto, thinking that the silence was a refusal to the offer rather than embarrassment, tried to fix the situation.

"You don't have to be my training partner if you don't want to. I just thought…"

Hinata, realizing what he was saying quickly came back down to earth.

"NO!"

Taken aback by the outburst, Naruto jumped a little before shock shown on his face. Aware of her uncharacterized-like expression she blushed and quickly tried to explain.

"A-ano what I m-meant was that…."swallowing a rising knot in her throat she continued "I would l-love to train with y-you."

"You would?"

Not trusting her voice she nodded. A wide grin spread on his face as she did so.

"Great! Just wait Hinata. You and me, were going to become even better ninjas after our sessions."

A genuine smile came to the young girls face.

'

* * *

Ino was leaning on the front desk to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. As of right now there were no customers. In fact, there hadn't been any all day. The young teen let out a very bored and slightly irritated sigh.

'_This is so boring! Why do I even work here again. Oh yeah, how could I forget my parents. They own this place.'_

Just as Ino was about to arrange the same set of flowers, again, she heard the bell to the front door ring, signaling a customers arrival. A immediate smile appeared on her face and it only increased in size when she turned to see who it was.

"Hinata! You're here early. I thought I might not see you until tomorrow."

Said girl walked her way towards the counter. Her clothes, hair and overall appearance was a mess but, she held a genuine smile with a light in her eyes.

'_My, my. What exactly happened in her encounter with Naruto.'_

"I take it that you completed your first step."

The smile on Hinata's face grew.

"Hai!"

"And I take it from your smile that he said yes."

"Hai."

"So… did the fight go okay?"

The fight part was the only thing that worried Ino. She knew Hinata would find the confidence to ask Naruto and that he would say yes. But, what she didn't know is if Hinata would give it her all in the fight. She prayed that she did.

"Oh Ino, it went better than I imagined."

One of Ino's perfectly trimmed brows raised upon interest.

"What do you mean?"

Nothing could have prepared Ino for what she heard next.

"He asked me to be his training partner."

"WHAT?!"

Ino's mouth dropped and her eyes bulged out. Still seeing the light in Hinata's eyes, she knew it had to be true.

"Oh. My. God. You have to tell my EVERYTHING. But not know. Met me at Café Lorrance at seven and bring a notepad and pen."

"A notepad? Pen?"

"Just thrust me. Now hurry and go, I have to make a very important phone call."

Hinata gave Ino a bewildered expression before leaving the shop. As soon as she was gone Ino picked up the shop phone and quickly dialed a number.

"_Ino this better be important I'm working right now."_

"Oh, believe me this is important. Do you have any plans for this evening, say around seven?"

"_No, I should be out by then. Why?"_

"Oh well, I thought it would be nice to have dinner with a couple of friends at Café Lorrance."

"_Friends? As in, not just me but someone else as well?"_

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in on the details before we get there."

"_Oh no Ino. What have you done now?"_

A devious smile appeared on the blonde's lips before she answered, "Don't worry when this is all done with, even you will praise me."

* * *

**_Notice:_** The next chapter should be longer and introduce more characters. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do **NOT** own Naruto. If I did, do you think I would write a fanfic? Thought so.


	4. Step Two

**_Hey guys, I just wanted to explain why the sparring match between Naruto and Hinata seemed a little 'extreme'. _**

**_1) Hinata wanted to prove herself to Naruto which meant that she had to give it her all in fight. No holding back._**

**_2) Naruto has always been the type of guy to go for it. Even though he jokes around a lot, he's still a serious ninja. It also shows that he takes Hinata's ablities seriously as well. _**

**_3) I thought it would make the plot better._**

**_I just wanted to get that out. Anyway, back to the story!_**

* * *

In the heart of Konoha, a small yet cozy café attended a crowd of customers. Most of them did not stay more than the time it took for them to receive their food, eat it and rush off to their busy lives. Among the busybodies, sat a calm and quiet soul at a table, by the window. The only noise she made was the silent 'tap' of her pen against her notepad. She would occasionally look out of the large glass window searching for a someone to arrive. 

'_I wonder why Ino wanted me to bring paper and something to write with.?'_

No sooner had the thought entered the young girl's mind, had the door opened allowing another customer to enter. Hinata turned her head towards the entrance to find not only the 'mistress of love' but, a familiar pink-haired comrade as well.

'_What's Sakura doing here? Did Ino invite her?'_

"Hey, Hinata! I brought Sakura. Hope you don't mind if we all discuss the _plan _together." Ino and Sakura sat themselves on Hinata's right and left side. It didn't go unnoticed by Hinata how Ino gave her a sly wink when she said _plan_.

"A-ano I don't mind."

"Good. Cause, even though fore-head girl here, isn't as great as moi, she still could be useful to us."

"Excuse me, miss Ino-pig but, I might just be the one to save Hinata from this _pathetic_ construction you call a plan."

"Pff. Whatever fore-head girl."

Hinata couldn't help but smile at the two girls ante tics. They both had matured during the years both as kunoichis and women. But, put them in the same room together and you can say goodbye to all that _maturity. _

"So Hinata did you bring the notepad and pen?"

Hinata turned her attention back to the table, hearing Ino's question.

"Y-yes I did. Why did you want me to bring them again?"

Ino waved off her question with her hand.

"I'll explain that later. Right now, tell us about the fight. I already told Sakura about the plan so, don't worry about that."

"A-ano, well it all started when we met at the training ground…."

* * *

After retelling her tale, both Sakura and Ino remained silent. Hinata couldn't tell if it was a good sign or not. They had stayed quite for most of the story, occasionally putting in a question or two. But now, they were dead silent. Just as she was about to ask them what they thought, she was interrupted by two high pitched squeals. 

"Ehhh! You were right Hinata! That did go better than planned!"

"Yeah! I was worried that Ino's _love _plan might lead you down the wrong path but, I guess not."

"Pff! Shows how much you know."

Hinata could see a vein appear on Sakura's forehead. No doubt complements to Ino's statement. Swallowing down her anger, Sakura asked Hinata a question though gritted teeth.

"Soooo…when are you going to see him again, Hinata?"

A light pink tinted Hinata's features as she began fiddling with edge of her bulky jacket.

"T-tomorrow at e-eleven."

"That soon huh. Well, Naruto has always been one to jump right into things."

Sakura's gaze turned towards the busy streets outside. She and Naruto have been working together for years now. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, that little baka had really grown on her. Even before the Sasuke disappearance, they had started to become good friends. And when Sasuke really did leave, their bond strengthen instead breaking apart. Much due to their similar determination to bring their friend back.

'_Sasuke…he's still out there….I hope he's okay…if not alive.'_

"SAKURA! Hey Sakura! Are you even listening to me?"

Sakura's thoughts were soon brought to a halt by a seething blonde, gripping her hands into fists out of anger.

"Oh I'm sorry Ino what were you saying?"

The fire in Ino's eyes began to die down as her resolve slowly kicked in.

"I was just telling Hinata here, that she could complete the second step no problem if she put her mind to it. Don't you agree Sakura?"

Sakura's emerald green eyes shifted toward the pale yet pretty heiress. There was no doubt in Sakura's mind that Hinata was an excellent ninja and an even better friend. She had seen in her combat. She had seen her stand her own against the enemy. All the while keeping an eye out for her fellow comrades. She hadn't missed it when Hinata would offer her friends food or medicine, even when they didn't really need it. Hinata always offered kind words and a shoulder to cry on when needed. She's an amazing person. Even if she has trouble seeing it herself. That's why Sakura agreed to help with this plan of Ino's. That's why Sakura's _knows _Hinata will be good for Naruto.

'_She won't betray him. She won't rip out his heart and leave him to die. If anything, she would mend the pieces of his heart back together for him. She'll love him. Just like how he should be loved.'_

"Yes I think Hinata will do a great job."

Upon hearing the statement said girl began blushing. To Hinata completing the second step wasn't impossible…it was just impossible for her.

"B-but w-what…"

"No buts!" screeched Ino, "really Hinata, you have to stop with these lame excuses and just go for it! If don't risk something than you'll be risking everything!"

A long sigh escaped Hinata's lips. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Ino was right. If she didn't go through with this, then she would be giving up everything that she has been dreaming of.

'_But I don't know if I can do it.'_

Step two seemed simple enough. All she had to do was hold a conservation with Naruto. But for someone like her, who stutters every word, blushes like a madman, avoids eye contact and not to mention is _extremely_ shy, it was like Ino asked her to jump off of a cliff. It be very dangerous and stupid or her to do it.

"Hinata do you remember why I made this a step?"

Hinata cast her pale eyes downwards as she remembered what Ino wrote down for her.

"Ano I d-do"

The reason for the step, were more than one. For one, this was something needed for both of them to start their relationship. It wouldn't do their friendship any justice if they never talked. Also, talking is how you learn about each other. Ino said that they would start talking about stupid meaningless things at first, just like how everyone one does, and then progress into more serious conservations. So, their first talk wouldn't be anything too personal. Which in way calmed Hinata. She loves Naruto but, she's not ready to spill her heart to him just yet. The third reason is to get rid of Hinata's own nerves around Naruto. Well, at least calm them. Ino thinks that by talking and spending more time with Naruto, Hinata will eventually feel more at ease around her love and begin to open up to him.

'_It sounds like Ino knows what she's doing. I just hope I made the right choice by trusting her.'_

"Well Hinata do you agree with my reasoning or not?"

"Y-yes"

"Good. Now about tomorrow. It would the perfect chance to carry out this step. Don't you think?"

"I-I guess it w-would be."

"I'm glad you agree. Now have you thought about an icebreaker?"

"N-no I h-haven't"

"That's alright. It's why I brought forehead here."

Ignoring the nickname, Sakura spoke up.

"As you already know, me and Naruto already have a good friendship. So, I know what he does and doesn't like to talk about. I'll give you some ideas."

"Make sure you write down all of what Sakura says so you don't forget."

Hinata barely nodded her head. Already thankful for Sakura's assistance.

"But before we brainstorm ideas, there's something important I first have to tell you, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes locked with Ino's. Secretly telling her that she had her full attention.

"Whatever idea you chose, will be your own choice. We will give you ideas but, don't expect us to tell you what to talk about with him. This is a relationship between you and him. No one else. This plan is nothing more than a push for you in the right direction. And whatever idea you pick must lead to a** conversation**. It has to be **two **people talking. Not just one telling the other a story about some mission. There needs to be something about the subject that you both can relate to. You need to **speak** in order for this step to be complete. Otherwise, Naruto will never learn anything about you."

Hinata just sat there trying to absorb all the information at once. She had to admit that she was happy Ino was letting her make her own decisions within this plan of hers. It made her and Naruto's relationship feel more personal. Yet at the same time, she was afraid that her choice might not be the right one.

"Do understand what I'm trying to tell you Hinata?"

Startling Hinata out of daze, Hinata turned towards the blonde and gave her a small smile.

"Ano, I do."

A similar smile shown on Ino's face before saying "Alright then, let's get started."

* * *

Hinata walked backed to her compound after saying her goodbyes to both Ino and Sakura. She took a look down towards her notepad. Skimming though the pages of notes she came to the same conclusion she had before her chat with the girls. She still had NO idea what to talk about with Naruto. All of their ideas were good, and Sakura's description on Naruto was really helpful but, none of the subjects felt like the _right_ one. Looking out onto the sun setting in the horizon, one thought would repeat itself in Hinata's mind. 

'_What am I going to do tomorrow?'_

She was still thankful that Ino let her decide what the icebreaker would be but, the thought of choosing the wrong subject matter gnawed on her insides. What if she brought up something that would be either hurtful or embarrassing for him to talk about? Or what's worse, she picked a subject that ended up doing just that to herself? She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him. What would he think?

Lifting her eyes from the road she had been walking on, she saw the Hyuga gates in front of her. Not only that but, her cousin and his teammates as well.

'_They must have finished training for the day.'_

Even though they were all jonin now, they would still train regularly together just like they use to. In fact, everyone still did.

"Hey, Hinata!"

The first one to notice the heiresses arrive was Neji's girlfriend, Tenten. They have been going out for two months now, and Hinata has never seen Neji happier. She's even seen him crack a genuine smile or two. Which in its self is amazing.

'_Tenten has really changed him for the better. Their just so happy when their together. You can see it in their eyes. I wonder if they'll ever get married. Tenten would make a great sister-in-law. Oh, what am I thinking! They've been only going out for a few months. I'm getting ahead of myself.'_

Hinata was about to call back to Tenten when a blur of green enveloped her in a fierce hug. She couldn't help but smile whenever Lee embraced her. Letting go, her cousin's bushy brow teammate looked straight at her and shouted.

"Yosh! You have grown into a even more beautiful flower since the last time I have seen you! The power of youth defiantly resides in you Hinata!"

Her smile grew upon his words, as did her blush. Hinata couldn't help but love Lee. He was always enthusiastic about everything. He never gave up hope. Always striving to be better at what he does. He faces everything as a challenge and at the same time wears his heart out on his sleeve. Either screaming his declaration of love or by showing his affection in an embrace. Hinata sometimes wished she had the courage to do what he could. Some people would think it strange how she admires Lee. Seen as how he is loud, outspoken and challenging while she isn't. But to her it wasn't strange. She has of course fallen for the number one hyperactive ninja in the village.

"Lee, leave her alone."

Hinata took a look behind the green clad ninja to see that Neji and Tenten had walked over to them. Neji no doubt said those words. She could tell from the voice.

"Yosh! But I wanted to ask Hinata if her day was youthful!"

"I-it was fine Lee. H-how was y-yours?"

"Excellent! The training has been most difficult! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Hinata giggled hearing the painful moans of Neji and Tenten. It meant that whatever training Lee was doing, he was making them do it as well. And from the sound of it, they weren't enjoying it.

"So Hinata, what kind of youthful activities do you have planned tomorrow?"

She knew people would soon find out about Naruto being her new training partner sooner or later. She just wished it was later.

"A-ano I'm t-training w-with so-someone"

"Oh, and exactly who are you training with Hinata-sama?"

Turning her attention towards her cousin, she could not miss the questioning and analyzing gaze in his eyes. He knew she was hiding something. She could never wear a mask around him.

"Na-Naruto-kun"

Three very different sets of eyes widened as Hinata's cheeks turned a soft pink.

"Did you say Naruto? When did this happen?"

Hinata answered Tenten's question with, "Today"

"How did this happen?"

"I-I asked him to sp-spar. He s-said yes. We f-fought and af-afterwards he a-asked me to be his tra-training partner."

"You asked him to spar?"

"Y-yes"

Hinata took her chance and looked at Team Gai's expressions. Lee's smile was so big that it practically covered his entire face, he also had a light in his eyes. Tenten's face was covered in what appeared to be shock and awe. What surprised her the most was Neji's expression. He was smiling?! It didn't look fake either. In fact, it looked like he was proud of her.

In all truth, Hinata couldn't be too surprised. After the chunin exam, years ago, their relationship steadily got better. He no longer held that hate in his eyes, which was reserved just for her. They started having real conservations, not just being contempt with the awkward silence. Soon, Neji agreed to train Hinata. They would met up daily to improve her skills. Until two years later, when she mastered the unique Hyuga fighting style, she know longer was his student but peer. They still train together but, only once a week. They'll fight each other to see how the other is improving and to help each other as well. Somewhere along the way, she knew that her and cousin had became friends. To this day, Hinata thinks of it as her greatest accomplishment.

"Wow Hinata, that's great!" exclaimed Tenten.

"T-thanks"

It was then that their happy moment was interrupted by a low rumble. Coming namely from Tenten's stomach.

"Haha. I guess I'm hungury huh."

A smirk came unto Neji's face.

"Come on, I'll take you to get something to eat."

Tenten had always commented on how the stoic Hyuga did not have a romantic bone in his body. Despite her statement, Hinata could not mistake the light blush rising on Tenten's cheeks.

"Thanks"

"Hn"

Hinata could defiantly see what Tenten had meant.

"Oh! You should take her to the new place downtown, Neji! Yosh! It has the most delicious dumplings!"

"I'll keep that in mind Lee."

Hinata had to suppress a giggle. She could see that Neji was aggravated with Lee butting in on his and Tenten's 'moment.' But the talk of dinner did make her realize that she didn't eat at the café, and was getting pretty hungry herself.

'_Ahh. That's it! How could I have not thought about that before. It's something simple yet broad. It would be the perfect conservation starter!'_

Without a second thought Hinata began running towards the gates.

"Yosh! Hinata! Where are you heading off to?"

Stopping herself, she turned around and yelled back, "I just remembered that I have to do something." She was about to start running again but she ended shouting, "Good luck on your date!" And with that she was off.

However, before she left she, could of sworn that Neji's cheeks were tinted a light pink. But she would never say **that** out loud.

* * *

**_Notice: _**I orginally was going to have the conservation between Hinata and Naruto in this chapter but I just wanted to get this out of the way. Next chapter should just be about Hinata and Naruto. Oh! And sorry if Lee sounded like he was in love with Hinata. He does love Hinata but more in a brother-sister way.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do **NOT** own Naruto. What else is there to say?


	5. What Bad Luck

**_My first thought was to have the conversation between Hinata and Naruto to be simple and sweet. But then I decided to have some fun._**

**_Tell me how you like it._**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days when nothing goes your way. That no matter what you did, the situation at hand just could not get better. In fact, it continued to spin downward. Today was that day for Hinata. Today was her _lucky_ day. 

'_This is a disaster! Nothing has turned out as how I planned it!'_

Right at the moment she was sitting at Ichiraku's, trying her best to contain her embarrassment. Naruto was a few feet away. He was flapping _her _jacket back and forth, making a huge wet stain upon it slightly dry. Aside from the sound of the flapping jacket and the mumbled 'sorry' from Naruto, you could hear the stifled snickers from Kiba. Who along with a smirking Shino, were staring at the odd couple.

'_It was just supposed to be a nice little lunch. Not one of the most humiliating days of my life!'_

Hinata gave a quiet moan behind her hands that were covering her red face. Who knew that offering a pre-made lunch would turn into something like this.

* * *

**Flashback**

They had just decided to take a break from their training. Hinata had been a little reluctant at first. Afraid that she may not live up to the standard that she had set herself yesterday. But soon as she heard Naruto's opportunistic and encouraging voice, all her dark thoughts vanished. For two hours they analyzed each other's movements. Trying different approaches on their attacks to see how the other would react. They were learning about each other, in their own ninja way.

Sitting herself on the blanket of grass, under the comfort of a shaded tree, she pulled out a bento box from her knapsack. She had planned this conservation down to a pinpoint. She would offer Naruto a bento box with a prepared lunch, made by herself, and he would accept. (With some persuasion of course.) When he did, they would eat lunch together chatting about the food she had prepared him. It wasn't the most exciting icebreaker in the world but, it was something.

People had always told her, that if she didn't become a ninja than she should have became a chef. They said that her food was best gift anyone could receive. Kiba, Shino and Kurenai were first to try her cooking skills. It somehow became her duty to prepare lunch for them everyday they trained together. She has to admit that the idea of becoming a chef is tempting. But she'd rather have it as a hobby and cook just for her friends and family. Sakura told her that Naruto isn't much of cook and would usually go out and get something to eat rather than bring a lunch. Hinata decided to take that opportunity and cook Naruto a lunch.

She had spent a lot of time on this lunch. More than she had with anything else she has cooked. It was simple. But the rice balls had been rolled into perfect balls, the dango ideally positioned on it's skewer and the green tea brewed to just the right degree. The first instinct on Hinata's part was to make ramen but, she figured it would better to have a wider variety in Naruto's diet. Everything was perfect. She just had to give it to him now.

'_Alright Hinata, you can do this. All you have to do is hand him the box.'_

Gathering her courage, the pale-eyed girl stood up. With bento box in hand, she made her way towards the hyperactive blonde. His back was turned towards her so she could not see his animated face.

"Na-Naruto-kun I-I have s-something for y-you."

_BOOM!_

The next thing Hinata knew she lifted off the ground, being thrown back several yards. The lunch flew into the air, and it began raining food. Coming to, she realized that she was on the ground with a heavy weight on her stomach. The weight began moving, the pressure lessened and Naruto's face came into view.

"Oh my gosh Hinata! Are you alright?"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"I'm so sorry Hinata. I was putting my weapons away and I guess one of my demolition tags went off by accident… Sorry."

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he offered his hand to Hinata. Taking his hand in hers she stood up, still feeling a little dazed from the fall. Regaining her consciousness, the ruined and dirty food that scattered the ground became all to apparent.

"Our lunch!"

"Our lunch?"

"O-oh well…y-you see I-I made u-us lu-lunch."

"You did?"

A soft pink shown on Hinata's features, highlighting her embarrassment.

"H-hai"

"And I ruined it."

Lifting her gaze she caught the guilt and embarrassment shining in Naruto's eyes.

"A-ano Naruto-kun it's alright"

"But the lunch you made. We can't eat it because of me."

"T-that's alright"

"I know! We can go to Ichiraku's. I'll even pay."

Hinata's blush harden.

'_Naruto's going to treat me to lunch? It almost sounds like a date.'_

Hinata was shaken from her fantasies when a large warm hand began pulling on her wrist.

"Wait Naruto! I can't l-let you pay."

"Nonsense Hinata. It's the least I can do."

Trying to break from his grip was futile. Once Naruto made up his mind on something, nothing could stop him. Biting back her words of excuse, she decided to go along for the ride.

* * *

Naruto led Hinata to Ichiraku's ramen stand. Well, he more like dragged her. You could hear the occasional curse word being shouted at the blonde for bumping into the people. When the shouting died away and Hinata's wrist was finally let free from Naruto's iron grip, they were standing outside of Ichiraku's. 

"We made it! Now it's time to have some of the best ramen you've ever tasted Hinata!"

Offering a small smile to her comrade, she sat herself beside him on a stool. She had been here a few times before. She wanted to see what made Naruto love this place so much. And with the few times that she had been, she admits it's a great place. And not just because Naruto says so. There was a warm and inviting atmosphere to this place that made you instantly relax. The food was amazing. Just the smell of the place made your mouth water. It wasn't a fancy, uptight place nor was it a rundown shack. It was perfect.

"Oi! Old man we want some ramen!"

"Hold your horses Naruto I'm coming. Oh…and I see you brought a pretty young lady with you."

The owner of the stand laid his eyes on Hinata. She blushed and squirmed under his gaze. It wasn't a cold or hard gaze, like her father's, it was friendly and curious. But Hinata never liked being the center of attention.

"Oh this is my new training partner, Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."

"Hinata, you've been here before right."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"H-hai"

"Well it's nice to see you again. And it's nice to see that someone can withstand Naruto's antics."

"Hey!" pouted Naruto.

Suppressing a giggle, Hinata couldn't help but notice how much of a father-son relationship Naruto had with this old man.

"What would you like miss Hyuga?"

"Oh um M-Miso ramen."

"And you Naruto?"

"Beef ramen and make it fast."

"Yay, yay."

The old man walked away and began preparing their meals with the help of his daughter Ayame. Naruto and herself were alone once again.

'_Oh no! I don't have an icebreaker anymore! What do I say!'_

They sat in silence for awhile. No one said anything. It was just silent.

'_Come on Hinata say something! Anything would be better than this!'_

Turning her head towards Naruto on her left, she opened her mouth as if to say something. But it was snapped back shut when nothing came out.

'_Anything!'_

"A-ano the we-weather's nice t-today, huh?"

Naruto expression-less face brighten up hearing her words.

"Yeah! It is."

Realizing she had nothing more to say, they were both put back into that uncomfortable silence.

'_The weather?! Out of everything I could have picked, I picked the weather. Great.'_

"Order's up."

Snapping herself from her daze, Hinata looked up to see the old man set the two bowls down in front of them.

"T-thank you"

He gave her a gentle nod before retiring in the back. Naruto began to dig into his ramen right away, while Hinata presented herself in a more mannerly way.

'_At least the ramen's here, so I don't have to embarrass myself anymore.'_

"Hey Hinata isn't that Kiba and Shino over there?"

Hearing her teammate's names she turned her head around so fast that it could of snapped.

'_Kiba and Shino! Oh please god, do not let them see us.'_

"Oi! Kiba! Shino! Over here!"

'_No! What is he doing!'_

But it was already too late. Kiba and Shino had heard the enthusiastic blonde and were already walking towards them.

Now, Hinata wasn't worried about her teammates being mad at Naruto for treating her to lunch. They're friends with Naruto as well, and think he's a good guy. She wasn't worried that they would be mad at her for not telling them he was her new training partner. They would understand. No, that wasn't what worried her. What worried her was what they were going to say. They have known about her crush on Naruto back when they were genins. And they have always teased her because of it. Shino had always been more settle about it but, he could be just as bad as Kiba.

They had just arrived at the stand and Hinata could already see the mischievous glint in Kiba's eyes.

'_Oh great.'_

"Hey Naruto. Hey Hinata. Didn't expect to see you two together." stated Kiba with a wolfish grin.

"Yeah!" perked up Naruto, "we just finished training."

"Training?" Shino asked in a monotone voice, but Hinata knew there was a hint of amusement underneath it.

"Yeah. Me and Hinata are training partners now."

Both boys turned their heads in Hinata's direction. She could see Shino's eyebrows rise above his sunglasses and she could see Kiba's eyes widen. A blush and dodged gaze was their answer.

"Oh I see" said Shino.

"I accidentally messed up the lunch Hinata made for us so, I'm treating her to ramen."

Hinata dared herself to look at her teammates. And sure enough that glint was back into Kiba's eyes.

'_Oh no. He wouldn't.'_

"So… this is like a date?"

'_Damn him!'_

The ramen and soup that was once in Naruto's mouth was spatter unto the front of Hinata's jacket.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Hinata…I didn't mean to…"

Hinata was frozen. She had just gotten drenched in ramen by Naruto. And it wasn't quite registered. She did come back down to earth, hard, when she heard Naruto's next words.

"Here, give me your jacket Hinata. I'll fix it."

Realizing what he was asking the Hyuga girl turned an interesting shade of red.

"T-that's ok-okay Na-Naruto y-you don-don't n-need t-to…"

"It's the least I could do."

Not one to resist Naruto's plead, she gave in. Ignoring the amused stares from her teammates.

_'Why couldn't things have went the way I planned?'_

* * *

**Present**

That's how it went. That's how Hinata's pre-made lunch turned into a demolition target. That's how the planned conversation turned into an awkward silence. That's how Hinata's jacket into the latest ramen wear. That's how her _lucky _day turned out.

Hinata and Naruto finished their meal at Ichiraku's, saying their goodbyes to Kiba and Shino. Well Naruto said goodbye to them, she just ran away from them before they embarrassed her even more. Naruto being the good guy that he is, offered to walk her home. Hinata quietly nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

They were quietly making their way to the Hyuga estate. Hinata held her now dry but dirty jacket in hand.

"Listen Hinata about your jacket…."

"It's a-alright Naruto-kun, you d-didn't do it on p-purpose."

"Yeah I know, but still feel bad."

"It's fine."

"Really?"

"Hai, I know how t-to wash o-out ramen."

"You do?"

"Hai, it's happened b-before."

"Really, when?"

"When I w-went to Ichiraku's for th-the first t-time with Kiba-kun a-and Shino-kun."

"What happened?"

"I a-accidentally k-knocked over Shino-kun's b-bowl and i-it fell o-on my lap."

A childish and fun grin spread across Naruto's face.

"That happened my first time eating ramen too."

Hearing those words, her shyness was quickly forgotten as curiosity got the better of her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, expect I knocked over my own bowl."

Looking at each other, they smiled until they began to share a laugh. Hinata's laugh was gentle and soft while Naruto's was warm and heartily.

'_Wow, I don't think I've ever heard Hinata laugh before. It's nice. She should laugh more often.'_

Their laughter died down until they were smiling at each other again.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened when she realized that they were at the Hyuga gates.

'_We're here? But when did that happen?'_

"Eleven?"

"Huh? Oh! H-hai e-eleven."

"Goodnight Hinata."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun."

The young heiress stared at the retreating figure of Naruto, silently wishing he didn't have to leave just yet.

'_I can't believe we talked! We talked the whole way here. I did it. I completed step two without even really trying.'_

If there was one thing Hinata learned from today it's that not everything will go as planned. But, that just might be for the best.

* * *

**_Notice:_** OMG! The review number has just hit the double digits. Yay! Okay so it's not that exiciting, but still. I _really_ appreciate all the reviews. And a special thanks to Silver Wurm and Long-Live-The-Jessenator for the **multiple** reviews. Much love.

p.s. Sorry for the misunderstanding Silver Wurm

**_Disclaimer:_** I do **NOT** own Naruto. How many times do I have to repeat myself!


	6. Step Three

"Hinata. Naruto. You have a mission."

The Hyuga girl and Kyuubi vessel stood before the Fifth Hokage.

"It's C-ranked. You two are to deliver a scroll to a feudal lord in the Grass County."

It has been two weeks since Hinata completed step two. Ever since the ramen-spilling conversation, talking to Naruto has steadily became easier and easier for Hinata. The blushes and stutters lessen in numbers and in it's place real conversations took place. They haven't shared anything deep with each other but, they knew the little things that filled each other's lives. Like their favorite food, mission, past memory and what they think about their other friends. Slowly but surely, they were becoming better and closer friends.

"You have three days to get there."

There's been a problem though. She hasn't even attempted step three.

Ino is very upset.

"This scroll contains very important information on…"

It's not that Hinata's afraid of the third task she just hasn't found the right time to ask him yet.

"Their might be enemy ninja looking to get their hands on this scroll."

Asking someone over to your house takes time. You can't just ask anyone over and share your childhood with them. Especially if it's the Hyuga compound.

"Be on guard."

The Hyugas are known as Konoha's royalty. They are rich, powerful and intimating. And their estate in no exception to their reputation.

"You will leave tomorrow at dawn."

The truth is, Hinata is afraid of asking Naruto over. She's not afraid he'll get intimidated or feel belittled by her family's huge compound, but that he'll be mislead. Mislead into thinking that this is the type of life she prefers to live. That she would rather have the lavish, lush, extravagant life, rather than a secure, comfy, relaxing one. She wouldn't.

"Make sure to check out at the main gate before leaving."

She loves her family, even with everything they had done to her in the past. But, she doesn't want to live like them. She wants to cook her own meals, clean her own room, pay her own bills…. and maybe do that for someone else one day.

But how does she get Naruto to know that?

"You're dismissed."

* * *

"I can't believe we have a mission together Hinata." 

'_A mission with Naruto.'_

"Y-yeah."

"Isn't it great."

'_Alone.'_

"Sure"

"Hey, are you alright Hinata?"

"Oh, h-hai I'm just a little d-distracted."

'_Distracted with the idea of being alone with you for a week.'_

"Well don't get too distracted. We have a mission tomorrow and we need to be ready for anything."

"Of course, Naruto-kun."

Hinata and Naruto were approaching the Hyuga gates. It has became custom for Naruto to walk Hinata home after their practice. And Hinata didn't mind the extra spending time at all.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Hinata."

"H-hai, have a good day Naruto-kun."

Flashing the young girl his grin, he began walking towards his own establishment.

_'One week. Alone. With Naruto. I'm so happy. But at the same time, I'm scared out of my mind.'_

* * *

**Day before mission-7:18pm**

The Hyuga's sat down for dinner. It's know, that it shows value and good manners when a family joins together for dinner. Hiashi sat at the head of the table, as he is heir. Both his daughters, Hinata and Hanabi, sat on both of his sides, while Neji sat on Hinata's right. The food was always prepared by their cook Sora, a branch-house woman. It was always formal. Gourmet food and fancy utensils formal. Polite manners were always expected. This was the traditional night in the Hyuga estate. Unless, important matters led one of the members away.

Hinata stared down and the exquisite meal before her. Sometimes taking a bit of it or two. It was readable to the Hyuga eyes that something was on her mind.

"Hinata I have heard that you have received a mission, am I correct."

Said girl was ripped from her daydreaming world by her father's impassive voice. She tried her best not to shudder under his cold gaze.

"Hai, I leave tomorrow."

The Hyuga leader gave a slight nod. Signaling that he heard but, was not all that interested. Not that that surprised Hinata.

"Who will be accompanying you on your mission Hinata-sama."

A small and grateful smile rose on the girl's face. Thankful, that someone did give a damn about _her _and not just her 'status'.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

An all-knowing look swept over Neji's eyes before he resumed eating.

"How long?"

"One week."

"You must be looking forward to it."

A bubblegum pink briefly shown on her cheeks before she ducked her head down. A soft 'hai' mumbled out of her lips. As soon as it did, a very small smirk crept it's way onto Neji's face but, soon faded when he heard Hanabi's voice.

"Why would Hinata look forward to a mission? I thought you hated missions Onee-chan."

The blush turned from a pink to a red.

"I-I don't hate m-missions."

"But you don't like them neither. So why would you like this one?"

The blush now went from a light red to a hot red.

"W-well…..um…I-I…."

"Naruto and Hinata-sama are now training partners. It would only be only be logical, that a ninja would be eager to test what they have learn with another ninja on the battlefield. To see if they have improved from the help of their partner."

Hinata quickly gave Neji a very grateful, in your debt, look before nodding in agreement.

"Wait a minute when did you get a new training partner, Onee-chan? I thought you only trained with that dog boy and bug guy."

"Two weeks ago, and it's Kiba and Shino."

"Is he any good?"

The Hyuga teen looked at her younger sister with a soft expression. They weren't the closest of sisters. They didn't share their secrets with one another, or stay up late talking to each other, or show any 'sisterly' affection towards the other. But they would take a genuine interest in each other's lives. Occasionally checking to see if the other was doing alright. They have a good relationship. Even when their father was 'testing' them to see who make the better heiress. Birthright won out. Hinata was overjoyed when she found out that her sister not only was not bitter, but happy that she didn't have to do the dreaded job.

"Don't you remember when I first took the chunin exams and lost to a blonde shinobi, Hanabi-sama?"

The youngest Hyuga gave a nod of acknowledgment to the prodigy's words.

"I lost to Naruto Uzumaki."

The young girl's eyes widen in amazement.

"That's who your training with Onee-chan?"

The hot red blush returned to Hinata's face.

"Hai."

"Wow."

"When is it that you two will leave tomorrow Hinata?"

Said girl gave a startled jump to the heir's voice. Surprised that he was showing interest in her life.

"6:30 in the morning, sir."

The head of the Hyugas was still for a moment. As if contemplating something in his head.

"Make sure to bring him over here before leaving."

"W-what?"

Hinata was having a hard time controlling the shocked looked on her face.

"The Hyugas need a good and strong leader. I have to check to see if this training partner of yours lives up to standards. I have to make sure he is not wasting our time."

Gripping her knees, Hinata tried her best to keep all her emotions in check. She was shocked, worried, scared and angry all at the same time. Shocked that her father told her to bring Naruto over so he could 'test' him. Worried that the head of the clan will be too hard on her partner. Scared that the Hyuga heir might banish her from training with her love. Angry that her father only wants to meet her dear friend for political reasons. Not because he's important to her.

'_Why is he doing this? Does he not want me to train with Naruto-kun? Well, I don't care. I don't care if he does think Naruto is unfit to train with the Hyuga Heiress. I'll still train with him. I'll find a way.'_

"Hai."

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. However it was anything but quite in Hinata's mind. A million thoughts ran though her head. But it would always return to one.

_'How am I going to tell Naruto?'_

* * *

**10:01pm**

Pacing back and forth in her bedroom, a teenage girl tried to sort out her problems.

'_This is bad. First I get a mission with Naruto. Alone. Then my father tells me to bring him over so he can 'test' him. If worst comes to worst Naruto will be banished from training with me and the mission will fail because I messed up, again.'_

Exhaling loudly Hinata stopped her pacing and plopped onto her bed.

'_I need help.'_

Turning her head towards her nightstand she spotted her cream colored phone. Picking it up she began dialing the number to the one person that she knew would save her butt.

"_Hello, the wonderful and beautiful Ino speaking. How may I help you?"_

"Ino, it's Hinata."

"_Hinata? I sure hope you're calling to tell me that you did the third step."_

"Well….not exactly."

"_Hinata! It's been two weeks! How much longer do you intend to put this off!" _screamed a thoroughly pissed off Ino.

"A-ano, Ino it w-won't be t-too much lo-longer," shuttered the now frightened Hinata. "I have to."

"_What do you mean?" _concern laced Ino's voice, hearing the depression in her friend's voice.

"My dad's wants Naruto-kun to come over tomorrow before our mission. He found out that Naruto-kun is my training partner and he wants to see if he's good enough to train with the 'soon to be heiress' of the Hyuga clan."

"_WHAT!"_

Hinata had to hold the phone away from her ear so, she wouldn't go deaf from Ino's screaming. It took a good five minutes before Ino was calm enough to start talking again.

"_So your dad wants to 'test' Naruto to see if he lives up to the 'Hyuga stanard'."_

"Hai."

"_And if he doesn't pass this 'test' then he can't be your training partner anymore."_

"Hai."

"_And all before you have to go on a mission with him, alone."_

"Hai."

"_That sucks!"_

"I don't know what I'm going to do Ino. How am I going to tell Naruto this? I feel so bad. He wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for me."

"_Stop right there Hinata. You know that Naruto didn't have to be your training partner unless he wanted to. It was as much his decision as it was yours. Neither of you are to blame. Now you have to stay calm. Being a nervous, worried wart won't make Naruto feel any better about the situation."_

"You're right. I just need to stay calm."

"_Everything will be alright Hinata. As much as I don't want to say it, Naruto's a good guy. He'll understand. And there's no way he'll stop being your training partner if he doesn't want to. He'll give his all, just like he always does, and pass. If there's one thing Naruto's good at, it's surprising people. If your father thinks he's no good now, just wait. Naruto will prove him wrong."_

A smile that could not be suppressed shown on Hinata's face.

"Thanks Ino. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"_Awww. That's so cute. But you know I'm doing this because I really do believe in you."_

"I believe in you too Ino."

"_I know. Why else would you be going through this crazy plan of mine."_

Laughing lightly at Ino's comment, Hinata could feel her nerves relax slightly.

"But how am I going to explain this all to Naruto?"

"_Easy, just ask him over like you were originally planning to. Then on the way, tell him that your father wants to see his capability as a ninja. Just tell him the truth. Honesty in a key component in any relationship. You don't want to destroy something that has only just barely began."_

"Okay. I'll be honest with him."

"_But enough of this talk about your father and his 'tests' I want to hear about this mission you have with Naruto. Where are you going? What rank? And most importantly, how long?"_

"We are going to the Grass Country. It's C-ranked. We have three days to get there and back and one day there."

"_One week, huh. And it's in the Grass Country. A place that has beautiful scenery, weather and landscapes. It's C-ranked which means that the mission isn't too difficult. Which in turn means that you two will have a lot of free time on your hands….wow, I don't think I could have put together a more romantic mission myself."_

"Ino!"

Muffled laughter could be heard through Hinata's earpiece.

"_I'm sorry Hinata. But you have to admit. Being secluded to a beautiful place with your 'true love' to fight off the enemies does sound a little… fervent."_

Even over the phone Ino knew that Hinata's cheeks were burning hot.

"Ino, you shouldn't say such things."

"_Oh lighten up Hinata. Aren't you looking forward to this?"_

"Well…..I'm a little afraid."

"_Afraid of what?"_

"Afraid that I might mess up the mission."

"_Hinata! How many times do we have to go over this! You're a great kunoichi! The only thing that's holding you back is yourself. Find your confidence. I know it's there. And once you do, don't let go of it, okay."_

"Okay."

"_Good, now Hinata. There's one last piece of advice that I'm going to give to you before I go."_

"Which is…."

"_Don't do anything __**I **__would do on the mission."_

"Ino!"

The muffled laughter returned in the ear piece.

"_I was just joking."_

Smiling into the phone, Hinata gave her final goodbyes to Ino.

"_Goodnight my pupil. Make sure to get plenty of rest. It's going to be one busy day for you tomorrow."_

Setting her cream-colored phone back on it's receiver, the exhausted teen fell back unto her bed. No matter how much she knew she needed the rest, sleeping was going to be impossible. Her mind was just too overloaded.

* * *

**_Notice:_** Wow! I'm getting more reviews. Yay! Anyway, this story is turning out longer than I thought it was going to be. Right now, I'm looking at almost 30 chapters. It's a good thing I like to write. Remember to review! 

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do **NOT** own Naruto. End of discussion.


	7. Meet the Family

**_Hey guys, so so SO sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately and sadly the load isn't letting up anytime soon. Meanwhile, why don't you guys enjoy this new chapter and drop a review while you're at it._**

* * *

**Day One - 4:25am**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-

The annoying beeping sound from a nightstand alarm clock came to an abrupt halt by a slender pale hand. Tracing the hand upwards, past the arm, shoulder and neck you would find the exhausted face of Hinata Hyuga. Her pale lavender eyes were wide open with faded dark circles underneath. Her usual pale and soft complexion was a bit dull. The dark indigo locks that fell across her pillow, were just as disheveled as the sheets of her bed. A tell tale sign that she had been tossing and turning throughout the night.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the teenage girl did not have a good night's sleep.

Pushing back her white/lavender covers, the young woman stumbled out of bed. Sloppily walking over to her mirror, she took a look at the damage.

'_I couldn't get any sleep last night. I just kept thinking about today and how awful it's going to be.'_

Deciding that staring at her reflection would not improve her appearance, she turned to her closet to gather her clothes.

'_Okay. So I got a half hour to get ready for the day. I packed last night so, I don't have to worry about that. After I get dressed I'll go over to Naruto's apartment and wake him up. Try to explain the situation the best I can.'_

Having every article of clothing in hand, Hinata began to walk down the hall towards the bathroom.

_'This is going to be one long day.'_

* * *

**5:01am**

The sun had still not risen. It was dark but not pitch black. It was more of a faded dark blue that continued to lighten. As if saying the day is about to approach.

But even with the sun arriving, very few were awake to greet it. Most were still in bed. Among them was a teenage boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

Sprawled out on his twin sized bed he appeared to be just as rowdy asleep as awake. His arms laid limp off the sides of the bed, as his legs were in a tangled mess with the sheets. Laying on his stomach, his unruly hair covered most of his face. There was a muffled snore from the pillow as well. Meaning he wasn't a quiet sleeper as well.

A soft knock came from the front door. It echoed throughout the apartment. He didn't stir.

The knocking repeated itself, slightly louder this time. But it still was not enough to gain the sleeping man's attention.

A third time the sound return, now added with a quiet "Naruto-kun". Still nothing.

The woman that was creating the noise glanced down at her wrist. Taking into notion that a good five minutes had past, she decided that the situation required force. Something she was not use to.

Curling her hand into a fist she began pounding the door. She continued doing it. Determined to rise up the boy. She didn't even hear the shuffling on the other side. Or the "I'm coming" comments. She did notice that there was no longer a door there. And in it's place stood a grudgingly teenage boy clad in a t-shirt and boxers.

"I said I was coming! Oh! Hinata, it's you. What are you doing here? I thought we were suppose to meet at the gate. It's a little early, ain't it?"

A very profound blush spread across Hinata's cheeks. Both from embarrassment and seeing Naruto in his ramen boxers. Shifting her vision to her left, she tried to gather what courage and dignity she had left.

"A-ano we we-were and I-I'm really s-sorry for t-this b-but…."

Hinata began to visibly tremble. She knew what she was going to ask is a lot. She didn't want to burden him but at the same time, this had to be done. She's in a inner turmoil.

The once half-sleep Naruto became fully awake, seeing the state that Hinata is in. Naruto has always know that Hinata is a naturally shy and nervous person. But in the couple weeks that they have spent together, he has began to read her better. Now being able to separate the natural nervousness of Hinata from her petrified fear. And right now he could tell she was on the borderline of terrified.

"Hey Hinata it's alright. I'm not mad just… curious."

Calming down her shivering body slightly she kept in mind Ino's words.

'_Now, you have to stay calm. Being a nervous, worried wart won't make Naruto feel any better about the situation.'_

"A-ano w-well…I-I was wond-dering… if I c-could a-ask you so-something."

"Go ahead Hinata. Ask me anything. I'm all ears."

'_Naruto's a good guy. He'll understand.'_

"Well…."

'_Naruto didn't have to be your training partner unless he wanted to. It was as much his decision as it was yours.'_

"Yeah?"

'_Find your confidence. I know it's there. And once you do, don't let go of it.'_

Drowning down all her fears and negative thoughts, she went in for the kill.

"Would you come over to my house? My fathers wants to met you."

The blonde shinobi's eyes widen and his face took on the expression of shock. Not quite sure how to react, he said the one thing he could think of.

"Sure"

Her eyes that were once tightly shut upon fear shot open. Realization dawned on her as did a smile and a twinkle in her lavender orbs.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd love to met your family."

The smile on her face turned to frown. He didn't fully understand the situation.

"W-well my father d-doesn't really want t-to met you so m-much as t-test you."

"Huh?"

Taking in a deep breath she began explaining the situation to him. Being truthful in everything that she said. Once she finished, an astound Naruto stood in front of her.

"So you dad wants to see if I'm a capable shinobi?"

"Hai"

"And if I don't pass this 'thing' that he wants me to do then, I can't train with you anymore."

"Hai"

"Awesome!"

"Huh?"

Now it was Hinata's turn to be thoroughly confused.

"I always love a challenge! And to be able to prove that I'm worth something. To protect a friendship. I couldn't ask for anything better!"

Hinata just stood there. Trying her best to comprehend what Naruto said.

It was such a bizarre reaction.

"Just wait right here Hinata and I'll get my stuff."

Naruto dashed off into his home. A bundle of energy just waiting to explode.

It finally clicked into Hinata's mind what had just happened. She didn't know if she should be worried that Naruto isn't worrying or relieved that he took the news so lightly. She wasn't sure what she was going to expect when she told him but it certainly wasn't this.

Her eyes widened when Ino's words came into her head.

'_If there's one thing Naruto's good at, it's surprising people.'_

A smile crept unto the dark-haired beauty's face. She had just concluded that this reaction is so Naruto.

* * *

**5:47am**

The Hyuga clan.

A prestigious and powerful family.

A household that contains the most well sort out secret…the Byakugan.

A place where lineage and blood is everything.

Where contracts and seals win out of love and kindness.

Where political and ninja abilities counts.

Where duties comes first.

They are a clan.

Not a family.

Everyone knew this Konoha. For it is something that the Hyuga's have always been. And the current head followed their tradition very well. So well, that at one time he disowned his own daughter because, he thought her weak and unfit for the name of heiress. It wasn't until she proved her worth multiple times on high-ranked missions that he let her back in. And it took even longer for her to gain her rightful position back.

Hiashi Hyuga is tough.

And he takes pride in it. The clan is only as good as it's leader. If that leader is weak in both mind and strength then that clan will surely fall.

He will not let that happen to his clan. Not now nor ever.

It might seem cold-hearted and somewhat evil of him to do this to his own flesh and blood. But he has to do it for the good of the clan.

Duty comes first and Hinata needs to understand that.

"Hiashi-sama. Hinata-sama has returned with her new training partner, Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiashi lifted his head from his paperwork to see his nephew Neji standing at the entrance to his office. The genius to the clan and sadly a branch house member as well.

"Very well Neji. I will be there momentarily."

Giving the head to the clan a slight bow, the prodigy left. Setting down his work for the moment Hiashi stood up from his seat.

It was time to evaluate the future of his clan.

* * *

"Wow Hinata this is where you live? It's amazing!" 

Said girl tried her best to give the ramen-loving teen a nice smile.

"Hai."

The Hyuga estate is amazing. Right at the moment they were both standing at the main area. The place that a lot of the Hyuga training occurred. From there you could spot many rooms and hallways. The entire place had a very traditional and conform feel to it.

Naruto's eyes kept darting one way to other. Every part of the compound seemed the same but, there was so much of. He tried to take in the size and wealth the place emitted.

Hinata watched Naruto. She would occasionally look down the hall her cousin had just ventured to. They had just arrived. Not even making it past the gate before Neji greeted them and left to inform her father of their arrival. A job that he had been given.

On the outside the dark-haired girl seemed to be taking the situation relatively well. But on the inside…well that's another story.

'_I don't believe it! We've barely made it into the place and my father is already going to see him?! Oh God. What have a done to deserve this.'_

"Oi! Onee-chan. Good morning!"

Realizing that she had been staring off into space, she embarrassedly greeted her sister back.

"Oh, Hanabi-chan. Good morning."

"Is this your new training partner, Naruto?"

Upon hearing his name, the blonde ninja turned his head in the direction of the voice. The owner was a young girl. Hyuga no doubt with the pale eyes. She looked younger than Hinata but her tone of voice holds command. There wasn't a lot of physical similarities between the two girls. In fact the aura that both of them emitted seemed to be quit different as well.

"Hai. Hanabi-chan this is Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun this is Hanabi my younger sister."

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it!"

The younger sister looked the ninja up and down. Taking his appearance in. Everything from the orange jumpsuit to that childish grin.

'_So this is him, huh. It's hard to believe that this is the guy that beat Neji. He looks more like a joke than a deadly ninja. If I hadn't have already seen him fight I would tell Onee-chan that she is wasting her time.'_

"Nice to meet you."

As much as Hanabi wanted to make a comment about his statement and attire she remembered to be formal. She had the Hyuga reputation to uphold even if she wasn't going to be the next leader.

'_Besides Onee-chan seems to like him enough to train with him. And he seems nice enough.'_

Hinata let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. Apparently she had been a little nervous about her sister meeting Naruto. Hanabi had a habit of picking out the bad things in friends and presenting them to Hinata. Hence the nicknames of dog-boy and bug-guy for Kiba and Shino. She's not an animal person.

But Hanabi always had the decently to make fun of Hinata's friends, only in the presence of Hinata and Neji. Never making her rude comments in front of said person.

Now Hinata could only imagine what nickname she would give Naruto behind his back.

"Hinata-sama."

The dark-haired teen directed her line of vision towards her cousin who was walking towards them.

"Your father will be here shortly."

That once state of relaxation came to an abrupt halt. Her father was coming. Her _father _was coming.

"I take it you already know about the predicament Naruto." Neji carefully asked.

"Huh? Oh! You mean the thing about Hinata's dad sizing me up. Yeah I know."

"Good. I would also advise you to address Hiashi-sama in the formal manner."

"What? It's not like I going to call him an old fart or something."

Neji was about to give Hinata a sympatric look when he caught the state that she was in.

'_She's as white as ghost. I hope she doesn't faint. Naruto's mouth makes this situation bad enough. No need to make it worst.'_

He was about to ask if she was alright but was interrupted by the loud-mouthed ninja.

"Hey Hinata. Is everything here so…. official?"

"You should consider yourself lucky."

Surprisingly it was Hinata's sister who spoke.

"Just be glad your not Hinata's boyfriend. When Neji started dating Tenten, she was watched for weeks before she even deemed adequate by father."

This gathered three very different reactions.

Naruto stood there wide-eyed in disbelief. Finding it hard to swallow that Hinata's father was soooo uptight.

Neji glared daggers at the young girl. She was obliviously trying to embarrass him by bringing up a subject he most certainly did not want to relive.

Hinata of course turned red from embarrassment. But surprisingly, she was openly frowning at her sister.

'_I'm trying to get him to be my boyfriend Hanabi. And your not helping.'_

Hanabi just gave them all a sweet smile.

The sound of footsteps caught the attention of all four. Facing in the sound's direction they saw a middle-aged man, dressed in formal robes, approaching them. Neji and Hanabi soon retreated to the side of the area seeing Hiashi-sama.

Hinata's heart was beating fast. It felt like it would jump out of her chest at any moment. Sweat was starting to pour down her neck, back and palms. It was like someone turned the temperature up twenty degrees. Her legs and soon her whole body began to shake. Her breathing became difficult. And would only come out in short pants.

'_Oh my God! He's here! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?'_

"Hinata aren't you going to introduce me to this boy?''

Naruto frowned upon hearing the boy part. But keeping in mind what Neji told him before, he decided to not make a comment.

Hinata was failing at her attempts to calm her nerves. So when she spoke, it came out broken and shaken.

"H-hai. F-father th-this is N-Na-Naruto U-Uzumaki. Na-Naruto thi-this is m-my father Hi-Hiashi-sama."

Hearing her poor attempt at a sentence and catching the anxiety in her aura Naruto turned to look at his partner. She appeared to be on the verge of either fainting or being sick. Seeing her in such a state, he immediately grew worried. Forgetting about her father.

"Hey Hinata you alright?"

Tearing her gaze away from the ground. She looked up into concern filled, breath-taking beautiful blue eyes. Seeing that heartfelt expression on his face, her body began to shake less and her breathing slowed.

"H-hai."

Lifting his hand, he put it on Hinata's shoulder as a mean for comfort.

"Are you sure?"

She began smiling. His aura and presence had always given her confidence that she didn't know she had. And now was no different.

"Hai."

Throughout this short interaction a pair of skillful and deadly eyes had been watching them. Hiashi had been a little aggravated at first that the boy had ignored him. It was rude to brush someone off that had an important status. But when he saw the boy show concern for his daughter and then her reaction to it, he became confused.

In all the years he has watched over Hinata he had never been able to get that kind of reaction from her. Whenever he talked or attempted to train her she would only grow tense. She was always nervous, fidgety and uptight in his presence.

But this boy. He was able to make her relax with just a few words and a mere gaze. It was a state he has never seen her in before. She even seemed to be more self-assured.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Hearing his name, he shot up to see Hinata's father looking right at him. Nervously scratching the back of his head he gave an embarrassed grin.

"Oh, sorry about that sir. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata's training partner."

"So I've heard."

Taking glancing in between her crush and father she prayed nothing would go bad.

"Naruto, why are you training with my daughter?"

Confusion laced over Naruto's face hearing the question.

"You should already know that she has weak and poor ninja abilities so why are you wasting your time with her?"

She had been able to gain her title back. But old habits die hard. Hinata bowed her head down in defeat. But Naruto didn't notice. He was solely focused on the man before him. Angrily focused.

"What are you talking about? Hinata's an amazing ninja! She's not weak. She's kicked loads of butts. Your lucky to have her as a daughter!"

The dark-haired beauty's eyes widened in shock.

"Naruto-kun"

"Am I now."

"Of course!"

The blonde shinobi was standing in a defensive pose, eyes harden. The older man's words got him riled up and his anger intensified hearing the man's next words.

"I do not know what you see in her. She is kind and gullible. Those are the traits of a weak ninja. Anyone who trusts her with their life would certainly meet their despise. And you are a fool if you think otherwise."

"A fool huh? So what if I am! I'm going to be Hokage one day. And when that happens I'll refine the definition of a good ninja. No more of this sinister, cold-hearted crap. Those who will follow me will be strong, good, kind-hearted people who put the village and it's people first. They will protect this place not because it's their job but because they want to. They will have just as much heart as they have courage. Just like Hinata."

The tension between the two men was growing thick. You could practically see Naruto's frustrations and Hiashi's shrewdness clash in the air.

"So you think you'll be Hokage?"

"I am going to be Hokage." corrected the fuming teen.

"And you think my daughter is a good ninja."

"She is. And even if you're her father you have no right to say otherwise."

Hiashi's glare harden on the boy. Taking in his every word. He kept his cool and ignored the ignorant comment.

"But do you think she would make a good leader to this clan?"

"What?"

"A clan (or village) is only as good as it's leader. Do you think she is good enough?"

"Of course! Hinata would make a great leader. I'd follow her."

"Really? As I have stated before Hinata has a kind, gentle soul. She would not have the heart to disciple those who need it. She will became a doormat. People will not take her seriously and they will just use her for their own needs. Why would you want to follow someone like her?"

"Well first off, who in their right mind would deceive someone like Hinata?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said it yourself that Hinata is a kind, good-hearted person. They would either have to be crazy or have no heart to do that sort of thing to her."

"Well Uzumaki they are people like that."

"I know."

The adrenaline that had fiercely ran through Naruto's body was slowly dissipating. Yet the heart that he put into his words did not subside.

"That's why I'll protect her."

"Protect her?"

"If anyone is foolish enough to betray Hinata when she is in power, then they'll have to answer to the highest of powers. The sixth Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki."

The entire estate was silent. No one moved. No one even blinked. But Naruto continued his speech with one last vow.

"Me and Hinata will became great leaders together. We'll help each other achieve our dreams. Together we will make Konoha the most prominent of it's time."

Hiashi and Naruto's eyes were locked. Cerulean blue met hard cold white. No deception or desist escaped the blonde shinobi's eyes. Not even under the Hyuga's glare.

The Hyuga leader came forward one step and then made a sharp turn. His back now facing the boy and his daughter. He began walking away but then stopped for a second to say:

"You both have fifteen minutes before your departure. You're dismissed."

And just like that the, man was gone.

Hinata had not breathed for the whole argument. She heard every word. The words that Naruto had said. The emotion that they were coated in. It was too much. So with her emotions on overdrive and her lack of oxygen she naturally, hit the floor.

Naruto was stunned. He had met Hinata's father. And he was nothing like Hinata. He was mean, cold-hearted and brutal. He couldn't help but call him out. And when he did, the man just simply walked away. The spell he was under finally broke when he heard a 'thump' to his right. Snapping his head in that direction he saw Hinata on the ground, passed out.

"Hinata!"

Rushing to the ground himself, he began checking her for injuries from the fall.

Meanwhile, off on the sidelines stood a astonished Neji and a confused Hanabi. They had witnessed the whole battle of words.

"Neji, what was that?"

Neji looked down to his left to see bewildered Hyuga eyes looking up at him.

"I believe that was the test."

"Huh?"

"I think Hiashi-sama has finally figure out that the best way for Hinata-sama to gain confidence is if someone believes in her. I think Hiashi-sama was testing Naruto on that as well as his loyalty to Hinata-sama."

"So it was a test on morals and faith not brawn?"

"Yes. And it appears that Naruto has passed."

"Well that sucks!"

Neji's brows knotted in confusion and disappointment.

"I didn't get to see him fight."

Realizing that she was disappointed about a un-shown match rather than Naruto staying as Hinata's training partner, he allowed a small smile to show.

"Hn"

"I'm going to eat breakfast. Are you coming Neji?"

"No Hanabi-sama. I have already eaten."

With a quick nod, the younger Hyuga walked out of sight. Neji let his eyes linger on the couple before him a little longer before leaving for training.

_'Those two are going to be put through a lot. But I believe...they just might be able to handle it.'_

* * *

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE_** - **I'll be moving next week. That's why I've been so busy. The last few weeks I've been packing and saying my goodbyes. Next week I'll move to a new city and school with people I don't know. I don't know when my next update will be but it won't be soon. I need time to adjust to my new life. But do not worry. I will NOT leave this story. I hate it when any of my projects are left unfinished, with passion. No matter how good or bad they turn out to be.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. If I did I would be a man, live in Japan, be rich, create beautiful art and go by the name of Masashi Kishimoto.


	8. Step Four

**_Hey guys! Things are going great at my new place. I just decided to take a break from all the new and return to something I already know. So enjoy and review!_**

* * *

_**Day One - Nightfall**_

The first day of travel had passed.

Naruto was putting up the tents while Hinata searched for wood. They needed a fire to cook their dinner.

Their camp was set up several yards from the road. They were in one of the many forests of the Fire Country. A small stream was located nearby.

They were making good time. There were no attacks or attempts to achieve the Grass scroll. And the road to Kusagakure was bare. No travelers or merchants had been seen.

So in the end it was just the two of them.

A healthy blush rose on Hinata's cheeks as she remembered one of the many conversations they shared that day.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Ahh! Come on Hinata tell me!"

The young girl bowed her head. Her dark bangs covering her blush as she continued walking alongside the boy. She gave no verbal response.

"I promise I won't tell. Pleeeaaaasssse."

Naruto pouted out his bottom lip as he gave the best puppy dog expression he could come up with. It made Hinata's heart melt.

"You p-promise?"

Stopping in his tracks, Naruto stood up straight, held his right hand over his heart with the other upright.

"I swear."

A small smile graced Hinata's features.

"Alright…once when I was five."

"Really?"

A small nod of the girl's head confirmed Naruto's suspicions.

"I knew it….I knew that ice popsicle had feelings. He always says that you should never let your emotions show. Pttf! Hypocrite."

"Y-your not going to t-tell anyone are you? You promised."

A small grin slipped onto Naruto's face as he looked at the girl next to him.

"Of course not. I made a promise didn't I. And you know me I never go back on my word."

That blush of Hinata's returned to her face.

"But still…having information that _the _Neji cried in public is very tempting blackmail."

"But Naruto-kun, he was six…a-and he sprained his a-ankle."

"Yeah but, he's Neji. You know how he is. Always training or lecturing to us about how to be a proper ninja. Never talks about his feelings or opens up to anyone. It's like he wears a mask or something! You can never tell what he's thinking. So to actually have proof that he's human, is in itself, amazing."

"A-ano he's not that bad Naruto-kun. He talks to Tenten."

"And thank god for that! I could of sworn I saw him smile the other day when they were walking in town."

Hinata smiled as they continued their relaxed pace.

"For a long time I was afraid that Neji-nii-san would be consumed by hate. That he would only focused on his dislike towards our family and it's rules and forget about life. That he would never find happiness."

The ramen lover listened intently to the young kunoichi's words. They were soft spoken but they were steady. And without the stutter, he knew she was talking from the heart.

"But he's changed. Changed for the better. We can talk now. Talk like how family members are supposed to talk to each other. He spends time with his friends. Because he realizes that they are important. Important to him. He can still be withdrawn at points but…he's accepted his life. And now he's living it."

Naruto looked Hinata over. Somewhere along the way they had stopped walking and were now standing in the middle of the path. Looking at her face, Naruto saw her glazed over lavender eyes. She was in her own world. And she somehow seemed to be at peace.

"Hmph"

Snapping out of her world she looked at Naruto. A heavy blush set itself on her cheeks, realizing that she had talked without the stutter.

"You know Hinata…"

Looking up into his blue eyes she felt her heart flutter at his soft expression.

"…your nothing like your father."

She felt her heart sink at those words. Words she has heard since she was a child.

"And that's good."

Both confusion and happiness swam in Hinata's soul.

"Your father said that your family needs a good strong leader."

She gave a small nod, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well, in a way I agree with him but…."

Hinata's eyes widen when she heard him say the next line.

"…I think what your family really needs is a mother."

"A m-mother?"

Sheepishly scratching the back of his head an embarrassed yet very light blush crossed his face.

"Well yeah. I mean I never had a mother but I assumed that a mother loves her child, right. That she would take care of them, be with them and do everything they could to see them happy. Well, when I was at your house the place was nice and all but it seemed a little….depressed."

"Depressed?"

"Yeah. Like, as soon as you walked into the place you forgot how to smile. That with all that space… it just made you feel empty. Alone. Do you know what I mean?"

Hinata knew exactly what he meant. For it was the feeling that she grew up with. That place was the cause for her childhood unhappiness and she wanted to do everything in her power to kill that miserable aura the compound created.

"But I think a mother can fix that. I think you can fix that Hinata. I think you can make that compound into a home."

Blushing and fighting hard not to poke her fingers together, Hinata questioned Naruto's reasoning.

"B-but Naruto-kun w-we're, the H-Hyugas, aren't k-know as a f-family but a c-clan."

"Yeah. But everyone needs family. Even if their not blood or don't get along that well. And everyone needs a place to call home. And it's always better if there's someone there that wants you."

Hinata could not disagree with his logic. Both of them were painfully aware of how true the statement was. Each in their own way.

"B-but we are s-still a clan."

"Yeah and you'll be one kick-ass leader to it too."

The dark-haired beauty stood in shock. It had been one of those few times that Naruto had actually held a serious expression.

"You remember what I told your father right? That how your not weak and that we'll become great leaders together."

With a small shake of her head the blonde continued.

"Well, I meant it. In the end you lead not only the strongest clan in Konoha's history but one the actually knows how to smile."

It took all her will power not to faint twice that day.

* * *

_**Present**_

Adjusting the wood underneath her arms, Hinata began walking back towards the campsite.

'_He believes in me. Naruto actually believes in me.'_

She tried not to sound too much like a fan-girl as she let a small squeal of excitement escape her lips.

'_He even defended me against my father. My __**father**__.'_

Voicing out her opinions and ideas has always been one of Hinata's greatest fears. And that fear amplified in the presence of her father. So to see someone stand up to him. To not only say what they feel but, to go against her father's ideas is mind-blowing.

'_That's Naruto-kun.'_

Walking into the campsite area, she could see Naruto struggling with one of the tents. The other one was clumsily put together.

Hinata had to bit back a giggle at seeing his fatal attempts at putting up something simple like a tent. He could be confusing at times. At one moment he could astound you with his heartfelt words and bold actions and the next…well let's just say he would appear to be more simple-minded.

"Naruto-kun do y-you need any help?"

A blonde head peered out from under the mess of ropes and sheets.

"No, no. I got it."

Hinata gave him one of her sweet smiles.

'_He always thinks he can do everything on his own.'_

Thinking back on the two weeks of training, plus all the years before that, her thought became even truer.

'_He still thinks he has to prove himself to everyone. But he doesn't need to. Doesn't he know that?'_

Dropping the wood unto the forest floor she began thinking of her own worth and how she had to fight for it as well.

'_Maybe we are more alike than I thought.'_

"There! All done."

Looking up, Hinata saw Naruto standing before two misshapen yet standing tents. He had a triumph grin on his face as if saying 'Yeah, I know I'm good.' But just as Hinata was about to congratulate him, both tents came crushing down into a heap.

"Damn it!"

Aggravated, Naruto began his work…again.

* * *

_**Day Two - Sunrise**_

Sunlight poured into the tent opening and onto a young girl's face. As soon as it did, pale lavender eyes slowly blinked open. With a quiet yawn and stretch of the back she sat upright.

After some persuading, Naruto had let Hinata help him set up the tents last night. And thankfully, she was not woken up by a tent collapsing onto her.

Pulling back the covers, the indigo-haired girl walked out of tent and into the cool crisp morning air. She shivered from the brisk coolness. Wrapping her hands around her almost bare arms she took a look at her surroundings.

Everything was as it was when she went to bed last night. She did not detect any danger.

Judging from the day before, she figured that Naruto is not a morning person. So she took the liberty of cooking them breakfast.

As she began stoking the fire, her thoughts turned towards Naruto and the plan that she's going though for him.

'_Personal. I have to share something personal with him. But what?'_

That's what she's suppose to do next. Share a personal memory or thought with Naruto. It's point was that Naruto in return would share something personal with her.

'_But will he?'_

A close friend would feel comfortable and safe around you. They would feel no need to put up their defenses with only you around. They would tell you what they thought and felt about different things. They would show their true self to you.

'_I'm his friend. That much I know. But am I a close friend? Would he show me his true colors.'_

She prayed that he would.

* * *

_**Day Two - Noon**_

"Hey Hinata how far are we?"

Glancing down at the map in her hands she kept her pace with the boy next to her.

"We are about twenty kilometers from the border, so we should get there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh man! This is boring. I thought we might get a little action."

Hinata allowed a small smile to show on her face. Naruto was getting a little antsy and impatient with nothing to do but walk.

'_Just like a child.'_

"Hey Hinata have you ever been to the Grass County?"

"A c-couple times for escort and d-delivery missions. Have you?"

"I was there for a couple of months for training. Pervy-sage made me practice some charka control exercises."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. But I never really got the hang of it. Charka control, really isn't my thing."

Hinata gave a slight nod, knowing that charka control isn't really her forte either.

"But it was still cool. When that pervert-hermit wasn't out doing his _research_ we would check out the area. People weren't all that friendly as they are at home but it had a lot of nice scenery."

Hinata took in all his words with trust. Not wanting the conversation to end she posed a question.

"Do you h-have a favorite place from y-your travels?"

Lifting his hand to place underneath his chin he shut his eyes and stuck a thinking pose. It was adorable.

"Well I would have to say Konoha. There's a lot of great places out there and all but nothing beats home."

Hinata had to agree with him there. She didn't particularly like her _home home _but she loved Konoha and the people in it. It's where she spent her childhood, made her first real friends and met her first love. Nothing could beat that place.

"I'm still kind of sad that I missed two and half years with you guys though. I was so surprised at how everyone changed that it made me a little depressed that I wasn't there to witness any of it."

"B-but you changed as w-well."

Cracking open his famous grin, Naruto replied.

"Yeah. I did didn't I."

Both sharing similar smiles they continued walking on in a comfortable silence.

* * *

_**Day Two - Afternoon**_

'_Come on Hinata think of something!'_

It had been about two hours since their last conversation.

'_This is the perfect chance to complete step four. No one's around. It's just us and the road.'_

Of course thinking something and actually doing it is two different things.

'_But what do I talk about? There are plenty of secrets that I haven't shared with anyone but what one do I share?'_

This was a win-lose situation. On one hand she could reveal something about herself that he could totally sympathize with and maybe even share a secret with her. On the other hand she could totally embarrass herself by sharing something with him that he either doesn't get or finds really weird.

'_What do I do?'_

"Hey Hinata you mind if we take a break. My feet are killing me."

"Sure."

Taking off their packs they started to sit down on the grass when Hinata notice a tear on Naruto's jacket.

"Naruto-kun! Your bleeding!"

"Huh?"

Turning his head to look down towards his right bicep he noticed a long but shallow cut.

"Oh yeah, I guess I am. Must have been one of the tree branches."

Putting all shyness aside, Hinata's motherly instincts kicked in.

"Here Naruto-kun let me bandaged it for you."

Turning his head in the direction of her voice, Naruto noticed Hinata pulling out bandages and medical cream from her sack.

"Oh no Hinata! You don't need to do that."

"I don't mind. Besides we can't let it get infected."

Smiling at her kindness, Naruto let Hinata do her handiwork.

Hinata tried not to blush too hard when Naruto's jacket slipped off to reveal his tight black shirt. Outlining his every muscle. Keeping in mind to be a professional, she began cleaning his cut.

"Hey Hinata. Why didn't you become a medical ninja like Sakura. You always struck me as the kind of person that wanted to help people."

A depressing hollow feeling entered Hinata's soul upon hearing the one subject that brought her great sadness.

"I d-do want to help people Naruto-kun. B-but my father says medicine is a w-waste of time."

Understanding filled Naruto's heart.

"Oh."

"B-but I still make my salves."

A small yet genuine smile crossed Hinata's face as she replayed a memory.

"Kurenai-sensei once gave me a book on different medical herbs and remedies. It really helped."

Naruto took in her soften peaceful expression. He was beginning to notice that she looked that way whenever she talked about someone she truly cared for. It made him think - _'what does she look like when she talks about me?'_

"When she gave me that book she told me to never give up. That I shouldn't let anything stop me from living for my dreams."

"She's a smart woman."

Smiling, she began wrapping Naruto's wound.

"She is. She's also strong, kind and beautiful. I don't remember my real mother. But if I had to imagine, I would imagine her to be just like Kurenai-sensei. Strong, intelligent and powerful. Yet kind and loving at the same time."

Ripping off part of the wrap, she taped the bandage into place.

"For the longest time I wanted to be just like her… I still do."

Curving his lips into a sincere smile, he looked down into Hinata's pale eyes.

"Don't worry Hinata. You already are."

Hinata's breath caught in her throat.

'_Did he really just say that?'_

She didn't have time to ponder the question though, as a kunai sliced itself in between the two to pierce into the ground behind them.

As if on reflex, both ninjas stood up into a fighting stance. Right in front of them were three bandits.

* * *

_**Notice:**_ I think Naruto might have been a little OCC at some moments. Aside from that, I want to thank you guys for being soooo understanding. It means a lot, really. Don't know when the next chapter will be up though. It's an important chapter for a lot of background plot so I want it to be perfect. Remember to review! 

_Next chapter: Regretful Memories_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own Naruto. I'm running out of funny comments.


	9. Regretful Memories

_****_

Hey guys! I can't tell you how much I loved the criticism in my last chapter. I find it so awesome when someone points out my mistakes to me. It helps me improve. I so look forward to the comments in this chapter. Yay!

**_(I did happen to get one bad review in the last chapter but it turns out to be a fake. Apparently the reviewer's younger brother has been hijacking his account and leaving harsh reviews all over the place. So something to be aware of my fellow writers, if you get a review saying that your story sucks, it might not be true. Heck, the reviewer might not even be who they say they are.)_**

* * *

_**Day two - Nightfall**_

The sun began to die down. Displaying a lovely hue of pink and orange as it faded away. The crowded streets of Konoha were no more. Loved ones were returning to their families. Among them was a young teenage girl, locking the door to the closed Yamanaka flower shop.

'_Thank God the day is over!'_

Slipping the metal key into her back pouch, the kunoichi began a tired pace down the road. Her usual chipper attitude had been worn down from the long day's work. She did not suppress the yawn that risen in her throat.

'_Why does Dad always have to give me the night shifts on the weekends? I bet he thinks that if I worked, then I wouldn't be able to go out dating'_

Ino let out a snort of amusement at the thought.

'_Yeah like that would work.'_

"Lee, look I told you before, I'm sorry."

"But Sakura-chan."

"Lee. No."

Hearing the names and voices of her comrades Ino turned to the alleyway at her right. Her rival Sakura Haruno stood before a crestfallen Rock Lee.

'_I bet he asked her out on another date.'_

"Please Sakura-chan, just one date."

'_Oh I'm good.'_

Lee's unusually round eyes were lit up with hope as he looked up to the girl of his dreams. A small frown etched it's way onto her usual perfect features. Her own eyes were glazed over in remorse.

"I'm sorry Lee. I just…can't."

Shaking her blonde head, Ino watched as Lee got shot down again.

'_Sorry Lee but Sakura just can't get over Sasuke.'_

Taking one last glance at her pained friends, she turned the corner onto her street.

'_But I hope she does.'_

* * *

_**Day Three - Sunrise**_

The once clean path was in utter filth.

Dried blood coated the grass. The trees were adored with dents and scratches. Large craters were bestowed into the ground. Broken, sharp metal instruments laid scarce across the land.

The path had been a battlefield.

The battlers were not there.

'_Where am I?'_

A young girl slowly blinked her eyes open. Her mind fuzzy, as she succumbed to the day.

'_What happened?'_

She was fifty yards away from the battle zone. Yet with her injuries and charka depletion, it was something she could not find out on her own.

'_The bandits…Naruto-kun'_

With that single thought she shout upright. Only to come back down in pain. Cursing under her breath she looked down to two long gashes on her torso and right shoulder. They were wrapped in bandages and her blood was already staining it.

'_How did I get these?'_

The memory of the night before, played itself in Hinata's mind.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

They wanted the scroll. That much was clear. Every chance that they got, they would grab for Hinata's pack. How they figured out it was there was beyond them.

Twisting her body at the last second, Hinata barely dodged the enemies sword.

They had been going at this for awhile. Both Naruto and Hinata were reaching their limit, yet the three men before them waged on. They were more experienced and seemed to know just what were Hinata's and Naruto's weaknesses. It all seemed hopeless.

"Give us the scroll."

The more muscular man of the group said those words. His voice was laced with venom as his icily stared down the two teens.

"You can't have it!"

Naruto began running at full speed towards the leader. Ready to give his all. The man just smirked.

"So be it."

With incredible speed the bandit disappeared, only to reappear at Hinata's side. Naruto stopped in his tracks when he heard a blood-curling scream. The scream of Hinata's.

Quickly doing a double-take, he saw Hinata drop to her knees. Her left hand pressed against her bloody right shoulder. A cut that _he _had made.

"Hinata!"

Frightened and concerned for his friend's safety he began running towards the duo. He only made it a few steps before he was blocked off by the two other bandits.

The leader glared down at the young girl. Hate and despair filled those eyes. It took all Hinata had to not shiver from the mere coldness he emitted.

"Give it to me girl."

Slightly shaking from both fear and pain, she shook her head 'no'. He curled his lip in disgust.

'_I won't give up. Not now, not ever.'_

Wasting no time, he lifted his long sword and brought it down on the young kunoichi. A millisecond before the attack could be laid, she moved. But the sickening sound of metal slicing though flesh was still heard. Blood began to flow freely.

"Hinata!"

Hinata could barely hear her love's voice as she collapsed to the ground. Her vision began to get blurry, and her body felt heavy. As she drifted off into darkness, red charka was all that was visible.

* * *

_**Present**_

'_I blacked out.'_

Hinata's heart began to beat quickly. Panic arose in her when she had a thought.

'_What happened to Naruto-kun?'_

She began wildly looking around. Searching for any signs of her partner. The idea of losing him did not settle well.

Finally she spotted a hunched figure not too far ahead. Their back was turned towards her but the orange jacket gave away who it was. Hinata gave a sigh of relief. Naruto is alive.

She forced herself to stand, despite the pain it caused. She was determined to see him and if he was alright. As she began drawing nearer to him, she could hear his voice softly chant the same sentence, again and again.

"Just like last time…..I promised…..never again…"

Hinata's eyebrows knotted in confusion. Why was he saying that? Just what is he thinking about? Creeping, ever so slowly and quietly, she turned to his face.

She should have know from his posture something was wrong. But his face….his face confirmed it. His eyes which had once shown such happiness and joy were completely dull. His lips were forced into an frown. The numbness of his expression threw Hinata off. This was not her Naruto-kun.

"Naruto-kun"

Lifting his eyes, that were void of any emotion, he gazed at Hinata. The lifelessness in him put her at unease.

"Hinata"

That had to have been the softest she had ever heard her name said.

"Naruto-kun what happened?"

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Naruto stared off into the distance as Hinata looked unto him with concern.

"He happened"

This answer brought even more confusion to the young girl.

"Who's he?"

Another silence filled the air, disrupted by Naruto's raspy voice.

"I swore never to use him again. Never use his power. But I did."

Hinata waited patiently, knowing that this would all make sense soon.

"I don't know what happened. But when I saw you fall. I thought…I thought that you might be dead. I just couldn't handle it….my anger."

Drawing in his words, Hinata thought back to what happened before she fell unconscious. She remembered seeing red charka. Her eyes widened in realization.

"You used the nine tails charka."

Naruto's head bowed in shame. It made Hinata regret her words.

"I promised never to use it after what happened last time."

Hinata, along with all of Naruto's friends, had learned the truth about the Kyubi being sealed into Naruto. They accepted it. They didn't accept the demon but Naruto and the heavy burden that he held. If anything the bonds between the twelve teenagers grew stronger. But this last time, she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Last time?"

The ramen lover began to shift as if he was uncomfortable.

"I never told anyone but….I used the Kyubi's power against Sasuke."

Hinata stood frozen. She was beyond shocked. No one had know exactly what had happened when Naruto went to retrieve Sasuke last year. The two boys had been separated from their groups and without a doubt did combat with each other. But she had no idea Naruto had went to that length.

It seems that Naruto's hold of the nine tail's power had lessen over the years. Each time the demon's charka was used the more in danger people around became. Those bandits…were probably dead now.

"I promised Sakura-chan that I would bring him back. I don't go back on my word."

Tan hands clutched in self-anger.

"But I did. I didn't bring Sasuke back and I used the nine tail's charka. I'm such a hypocrite!"

The dark-haired beauty took a step back as Naruto shouted those words in agony. But as soon as his anger boiled up it cooled down into a deep depression. Hinata wanted to do nothing more than comfort and console him. But her words were failing her.

"I guess I really am a failure."

This statement caught Hinata's courage.

"No Naruto-kun. You're not a failure."

"Yes I am…I couldn't bring Sasuke back."

The Hyuga heiress watched as sorrow consumed the blonde. She didn't want this to happen to him. To be buried in guilt and sadness.

"It's for the good of the village. That's the last thing that he said to me."

'_The good of the village?'_

Hinata never personally knew Sasuke but that didn't seem like something he would say. Why would the traitor of their village want to do something good for it?

"The guy betrays his village, attacks his friends, kills his brother and he says something like that."

The shinobi gave a snort of annoyance.

"The bastard."

Hinata was only half listening. She was trying to process all the information.

"Why did he say that Naruto-kun?"

The aggravated scowl of his face disappeared and a serious one took it's place.

"He said that if he went back there would be war."

Pale lavender eyes grew into huge saucers.

"War?"

"Kabuto is still looking on getting his revenge on Sasuke for killing Orochimaru. Sasuke said that he was gathering an army that was potentially stronger than Orochimaru's. He'll destroy anything that stops him from killing Sasuke. Even an entire village."

Shock and fear over shook Hinata's form.

'_Stronger than Orochimaru. An entire village.'_

A picture formed itself in Hinata's mind. It was the memory of Kabuto confronting Naruto, Yamato and herself during the Sasuke retrieval mission. Making both Orochimaru's death and his own schemes of revenge all to apparent. She remembered how that dark energy, Orochimaru's power, was encased inside Kabuto. How both Kabuto's and Orochimaru's power had been morphed together to create…she didn't know what to it… _him._

The dark-haired teen gave a visible tremble to the memory. The only good that came from that incident was that Kabuto gave them a book that contained all of Orochimaru's findings on the Akatsuki organization. It was because of that book the Leaf was able to put an end to that evil corporation. It was because of that, Naruto did not have a group of S-ranked criminals after him anymore.

"I told Tsunade-sama about it."

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts by Naruto's voice. It sounded so odd to hear him address the older woman so formally.

"She said that it would be, for the best, if Sasuke stayed out of the village for the time being. It would only cause problems if he returned."

Naruto clenched his fists into a tight ball. His emotions were getting the better of him again.

"I knew she was right but I didn't want to admit it….. I didn't want to admit defeat."

His words were growing harsher, more abrasive. A self-loathing scowl appeared on his features, as did a coldness in his eyes. The look took Hinata aback.

"I had went though so much."

Raising his fist into the air he began to violently pound the tree beside him. Hinata stood there, astound, as Naruto caused himself physical pain.

"I trained every day! I would work until my hands bled! I worked until I would collapse!"

Punch after punch, word after word, everything grew with fury.

"I pushed myself to limit! Everyday! FOR THREE YEARS!"

Bark threw off the tree in large chunks.

"And for what! So it could all go to waste! So I could break a promise!"

One final hard punch was throw at the innocent tree. Naruto stared intently at the tree. His hands were bleeding and his breaths came out ragged.

"So I could lose a friend."

With that soft spoken sentence Naruto collapsed onto the ground. Hinata broke from her daze to rush over to the poor boy. He was shaking violently and his breathing was becoming even more uncontrolled.

'_He's crying.'_

"Naruto-kun"

Hinata knelt down and sat herself next to Naruto. She didn't speak. She knew this was one of those times where you just had to let everything out. The emotions, thoughts, feelings, everything.

"I never wanted any of this to ever happen. I didn't want to the carrier of a demon. I didn't want to have to break my promise to Sakura-chan. I didn't want to lose Sasuke."

The words came out broken and in-between sobs, but Hinata understood them.

"But it happened. All of it."

Hinata's chest hurt. She was feeling his pain.

"What kind of person gives up on their friend."

Naruto lifted his head. Hinata could now see his tears flow freely.

"I'm a lousy human being."

"No Naruto-kun your not."

Naruto's saddened face turned towards Hinata's determined one. She would not let him think this way about himself.

"Yes I am"

The dark-haired beauty shook her head 'no'.

"You're a great person Naruto-kun"

Naruto gave her a 'are you off your knocker' look.

"How can you say that Hinata! Did you not hear anything I told?"

"Yes Naruto-kun I did."

"Then why would you tell me I'm a great person. It's obvious that I'm not. No great person would go back on their word and forget about a friend. That's just…unforgivable!"

"But Naruto-kun you had good reason. If you did bring Sasuke back just think about what would have happened. There could have been war. A lot of innocent lives could have been killed. You did the right thing."

"Yeah, maybe. But…that still doesn't change the fact that I broke my word to Sakura-chan."

"Everyone makes mistakes Naruto-kun. It's part of being human. And I'm sure Sakura has forgiven you. She's still your friend, right?"

With a small genuine smile, Naruto began slipping out of his depressed mood.

"Yeah she still is. But I know she still misses him. Even if she doesn't admit it."

Hinata gave a small frown to this news but soon replaced it with a smile of faith.

"Don't worry. She's strong, I'm sure she'll get over him."

The tears had been dried away and Naruto's grin kept growing.

"Yeah. Your right Hinata. Man! I got to stop getting so worked up over everything. I'll never become a good Hokage if I keep acting like this."

The blonde shinobi let out a deep laugh at his own words. Hinata gave him a content smile and along with it, a bold action. Well for her at least. Using her good arm, she placed a comforting hand on Naruto's bigger bloodier one. The ramen lover stopped laughing after the contact.

"You'll make a great Hokage Naruto-kun."

Those words would forever stay with Naruto.

* * *

**Notice:** Alright some things to point out about this chapter:

1) The idea about Naruto using the nine tail's charka was NOT mine. It was darktank's. For some reason the brillant idea did not come from me.

2) The part about Orochimaru and Itachi being killed by Sasuke and Kabuto wanting to get revenge, is true. However the part about the Akatsuki being gone, Naruto giving up on his search for Sasuke, the war, is all my idea.

3) Yes I know, Naruto and Sakura have given up their search for Sasuke and it's sad. But I tried to give a good reason for it.

4) Don't expect Sasuke to ever come back in this story. If he is ever metioned, then he will be metioned in terms of Naruto and Sakura 'lossing' him.

Aside from all that, I hope this chapter made sense and that you all liked it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

_Next Chapter: A Gem in the Mud_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Hinata would be a main character.


	10. A Gem in the Mud

The mission was a success.

Both Naruto and Hinata had been able to make it to Kusagakure, despite the kunoichi's condition. Soon after they had delivered the scroll to the feudal lord they went to seek medical help in the village. They were able to achieve some ointments and wrappings but nothing that would effectively help the girl. Their only choice was to head back to Konoha as fast as possible.

Hinata had both the privilege and the embarrassment to rid on Naruto's back as he high-tailed it back towards the village. The boy could have beat both Gai-sensei and Lee's record with that kind of speed. The dark-haired beauty had repeatedly told him that "y-you don't have t-to go so fast" but he would hear nothing of it.

As soon as they had arrived, Naruto trekked all the way up to the Hokage's office (with Hinata still on his back) and demanded that Hinata's medical needs be seen to immediately. This more than aggravated the legendry sanin. But being the medical ninja at heart, she decided to see to the young girl rather than pound the young man into the floor.

So here Hinata sat. On a long clean white bed in a room of the Konoha Hospital. Where Tsunade stood right beside her, placing her healing hand on Hinata's right shoulder.

"So Hinata, how did you receive this wound."

The young heiress was snapped out of her thoughts by the Hokage's strict yet comforting voice.

"B-bandits"

The Hokage gave a firm nod in response to the young woman.

"How many?"

"T-three"

"Were they strong?"

"H-hai"

The older woman's gaze harden for a brief second.

"Did you and Naruto defeat them."

The dark-haired girl shifted uncomfortably. She avoided the medical genius's eyes.

"Naruto-kun did."

Tsunade hearing had strained in order to catch what the young girl had said. Sensing both Hinata's uneasiness and guilt the Hokage decided to leave the status of the mission at that.

'_Besides Shizune can get all the details out of Naruto back at the office.'_

The sanin gave a small smile to the thought. She hated her job. At least the part that dealt with paperwork and mission reports. The less work she had to do the better off everyone was.

"Alright Hinata, I've closed up your wounds. Use this ointment for the next couple days to heal the scars. Make sure to apply it twice a day."

Said girl turned to her right to see the Fifth Hokage handing her a small jar.

"H-hai Tsunade-sama"

Zipping up her jacket, Hinata took the jar from the woman. A small smile reached Hinata face. Not only could she recognize the ointment and it's uses but she also knew what herbs were put into. Just as the dark-haired girl was about to leave she was stopped by the Hokage's voice.

"Oh and Hinata."

The Hyuga heiress turned around to see Tsunade giving her a devious smile. It was added with a sly wink as she said,

"Make sure to take an easy when you and Naruto train again."

The Hokage had to bit back a laugh as she saw the young girl clumsily stumble out of the room.

'_That girl has got it bad.'_

* * *

Hinata was walking down the hallway towards the main desk. The heavy blush from Tsunade's earlier comment and 'wink' still adored her cheeks. 

'_I can't believe I've been so obvious. The Hokage even knew!'_

"Excuse me, can you tell what room Chouji Akimichi is in."

The indigo-haired teen was snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

'_Ino?'_

Sure enough the young woman before her was Ino Yamanaka. She was standing before the main receptionist with a worried frown creasing her features.

"Room 213. It's on the second floor, west side."

"Thank you."

The blonde-haired girl began her quick pace towards the direction in which the receptionist had pointed. The hallway that Hinata had been walking down.

Hinata put on a kind smile and was about to raise her hand in a friendly wave. That was until Ino had hurriedly passed her. The dark-haired girl stood in stock.

'_She didn't see me?'_

The Hyuga girl turned around to see Ino practically jogging towards the staircase entrance.

'_That's not like Ino.'_

Ino has always been keen to her surroundings. She always seems to recognize things that people had yet pick up on. So for her to miss seeing a friend that was standing right in front of her…

'_Something's wrong.'_

The frown that Ino had worn, the worry that had filled her eyes, Hinata had seen it all. And then the knowledge of Chouji being here at the hospital, hit Hinata. Concerned for both of her friends, the dark-haired girl began following the blonde kunoichi.

* * *

'_Room 213.'_

Hinata had reached her destination. Winded by the mild run up the stairs, she tried to catch her breath. Apparently Ino has been training. It even took Hinata's blood limit to not lose track of the speedy young woman.

Finally regaining her composure, Hinata ever so silently turned the doorknob to room 213. Seen as how Ino was already in the room, she didn't want to interrupt anything important. So, it was better to first take a peek.

Cracking open the door by the very slightest, the Hyuga heiress peered into the corridor. She saw a large man with circular tattoos on each of his cheeks sitting upright in a clean white bed. A slim young girl with very light blonde hair sat in a chair by his side.

"Is it serious" asked the young girl.

"No" replied the bulky man, "just a few cuts and broken bones. Some good food and I'll be fine in no time."

The blonde gave sigh of relief. To visually add to the relief she felt, she put on hand over her heart and fell back into her chair.

"Thank god"

The hefty young man gave a low chuckle to the act that was displayed to him.

"What?"

Chouji stopped his amused laughter to see a confused and slightly irritated Ino staring back at him.

"I just didn't know that you cared so much Ino."

Ino gave a very faint blush in embarrassment. The amused grin on Chouji's face grew.

"Shut up."

That once deep laughter of Chouji's returned.

"Enjoying the show are we?"

Hinata snapped her head around to see a smirking Shikamaru behind her.

"Shikamaru! I was just…umm…you see-"

She was cut off by Shikamaru's hand, gesturing her to stop.

"Save it. I won't tell them you were spying on them."

Hinata let out a breath of relief. She tried to calm down her racing heart. Being caught in the act can really make the adrenaline pump through your veins.

She opened her closed eyes to see Shikamaru sitting down next to the door. He laid his back against the wall and patted the spot next to him.

"You might as well sit down. That troublesome woman can take forever."

The dark-haired woman compiled with the lazy teen. Sitting herself next to Shikamaru, questions began to run through her mind. Mainly questions about the conversation she had just witnessed and the way Ino had acted before it.

The young man with the spiky ponytail closed his eyes and let his head fall back to rest on the wall. He appeared to be sleeping but he had not been that tired for years.

'_Ino seemed so….different. I mean she usually cares about her friends a great deal and all but, it was like she wasn't even here. Like her whole mind was set on seeing Chouji and if he was alright. Not only that but when she asked him that question, she didn't sound like her normal self. She's usually so strong and confident but then she had sounded scared and vulnerable. Why did she act like that? Why did she sound like that?'_

Hinata's brows creased in confusion. Then it hit her. Her eyes bulged and she gasped in disbelief.

'_No. She couldn't…I mean it's Ino. She couldn't…couldn't possibly…'_

"So you finally figured it out, huh?"

The young woman turned her head to see Shikamaru's lazy gaze fixated on her. If possible Hinata's eyes grew even wider. The lazy genius just gave her a small smirk.

"Yeah. She's liked him for a while."

Hinata gaped at the young man before her in disbelief.

'_Ino likes Chouji? Like, 'like like'? But how?'_

As if reading her mind Shikamaru answered her question.

"Love is blind. It doesn't matter who you are, you will always fall victim to it. I thought that if anyone would understand that it would be you."

A very rosy blush graced Hinata's features due to Shikamaru's indirect comment. But the genius ignored Hinata's embarrassment and continued to speak.

"Now if only Ino would understand that."

Hinata's head tilted to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

The dark-haired man gave a glance at the girl beside him.

"She doesn't know."

Shock once again took it's hold onto Hinata.

"You mean.."

Shikamaru gave a tired nod in reply.

"Exactly."

The conversation was brought to halt, when the door to room 213 abruptly opened and Ino came into view. The blonde teen had a more-than-shocked look on her face when she saw not only Shikamaru but Hinata as well sitting outside the room.

"Hinata? What are you doing here? I thought you were still on your mission with Naruto."

Said girl got onto her feet.

"I just got back."

Hinata was immediately wrapped into a fierce yet friendly hug. Hinata gave a wince, still a little sore from her previous injuries. Ino jumped back from the embrace as soon as she felt her friend grow tense.

"Oh my god Hinata! Are you alright? Were you injured?"

"Hai but I've been taken care of. We were ambushed during the trip."

Ino's blue eyes widen in both awe and curiosity.

"Ambushed! You have got to tell me EVERYTHING."

Hinata didn't even have time to reply as Ino began dragging her out of the hallway. The dark-haired girl gave one last look at room 213 and the boy sitting outside of it. The information that she had just learned still burned within her mind.

'_Ino likes Chouji. Ino likes Chouji and she doesn't even know it.'_

Shikamaru watched as the two girls turned the corner and vanish from sight. Taking a deep breath her gathered himself from the floor to see his best friend. Shaking his head he uttered his usual phrase before entering the room.

"Troublesome."

* * *

"Bye Hinata! Make sure to take an easy!" 

"Don't worry Ino! I will!"

Hinata gave one final wave to her blonde friend before setting her path for her own home. Ino had taken her to Café Lorrance, sat her down and practically dragged out every little piece of information that she could get out of Hinata. Ino could make one hell of an interrogator.

The Hyuga heiress hummed quietly to herself. There was a skip to her step. Despite her sore, tired body everything seemed to be going her way. That was until she collided with another person. Sending her flying backwards unto her butt.

"Oww"

The dark-haired girl groaned. There was now a new bruise to add to the ones that she got from the mission. Looking up she saw Sakura Haruno standing before her.

"Oh my gosh Hinata! Are you alright?"

The pink-haired girl extended her arm to help her friend off the ground. Hinata graciously accepted.

"Hai. I should have watched where I was going."

"No, I shouldn't have been standing out in the middle of the street like that."

Hinata gave a kind smile to her friend, but it seemed like Sakura wasn't seeing it. Her eyes were glazed over with a far off look in them. It seemed like everyone was in there own world today.

"Sakura?"

Said girl turned her blank expression towards her fellow comrade.

"Are you alright?"

The medical ninja took a moment before slowly nodding in answer to Hinata's question. It was quite clear to Hinata that she wasn't 'alright'.

"Are you sure?"

Sakura looked at the young woman before her. She did not want to tell her the real reason why her mind was preoccupied on 'other things'. So, she gave Hinata the most reassuring smile she could muster.

"Of course."

The smile did not fool Hinata. She knew when one of her friends were upset and Sakura was upset. But she decided not to pry.

"Okay."

Making an silent agreement, they began walking together down the street. Hinata risked a glance at the pink-haired girl beside her. She still had that glossy look in her emerald eyes.

'_What could she possibly be thinking of?'_

She has seen that look before. Very recently in fact. Where has she seen that look before? Of course! It was the same look Naruto had before he revealed his regret for never being able to bring Sasuke back. Could Sakura be thinking the same thing?

"_But I know she still misses him. Even if she doesn't admit it."_

That's right! Naruto had said that. Hinata sneaked another look at Sakura. She was still out of it.

'_She's still not over him.'_

Hinata knew something about first love. She knew how strong those feelings could be. How you couldn't go one minute out of the day without thinking about him. How your heart would start beating faster whenever he was nearby. How your breath would get caught in your throat whenever he turned those dazzling eyes in your direction. How you would wish within all of your heart that he would just notice you. If only a little. Yeah, she knows what it's like.

But she also knows what change is like. How it can bear down onto you, just waiting for you to break. She knows not to break. She's learned the hard way. She knows that if you don't accept the change and adjust to it then you can never be happy. It's better to go forward than backwards.

And it's time Sakura knew that.

Gathering up her new found courage, Hinata grabbed Sakura's arm and began gently leading her into the nearby forest.

"Hinata! What are you doing?"

The dark-haired girl gave her friend a kind smile.

"I want to take you somewhere."

A delicate pink eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh and where would that be?"

"My favorite place."

Confusion deepen in Sakura's eyes.

"Your favorite place?"

A gentle nod answered Sakura's question. Sighing, Sakura decided to go along for the ride.

'_Might as well. I got nothing better to do today.'_

A couple minutes later they had reached Hinata's 'favorite place'. Sakura's face contorted in a mixture of confusion and disgust. Hinata had taken her to a stream. A very muddy, very narrow stream.

"This is your favorite place?"

Sakura pointed at the pitiful stream in utter disbelief. Hinata just gave a content smile.

"Hai. I discovered it a couple of years ago. You're the only one that knows about it."

"Oh really."

Sakura was trying her best not to show how strange she thought Hinata was acting.

'_Why the heck would anyone want to come here?!'_

"I was training when I found it."

The medical ninja was snapped out of thoughts by Hinata's voice.

"I was practicing with my Byakugan. I was trying to expand my vision to locate smaller objects. That's when I stumbled onto this creek and it's secret."

"Secret?"

Hinata gave a small smile at Sakura's heighten curiosity. Instead of telling her about the small stream's secret she decided to show her.

The pink-haired young woman watched as the girl before her walked over to the small creek. The dark-haired girl paid no attention to the mud that piling onto her shoes. She bent down and dipped her hands into the muddy water.

Sakura watched with curiosity.

'_What is she doing?'_

Hinata began walking back over to Sakura. Both of her hands cupped each other. Hiding whatever she held from view.

"Hold out your hands Sakura."

"Huh?"

Hinata shot her friend a genuine smile.

"Trust me."

Putting aside her questionable judgment, Sakura decided to trust her friend. She immediately regretted it. Hinata had just dumped a bunch of muddy pebbles into her hand.

"Eeewww! Hinata!"

Sakura was about to drop the muddy pebbles to clean off her hand but, Hinata stopped her.

"Wait Sakura, you can't."

"But Hinata! Why the heck would you give me muddy pebbles?!"

"Is that what you see?"

The pink-haired girl stopped her squirming. Hinata's question didn't make any sense.

"What do you mean 'is that what you see'?"

"I mean, is what you see just some muddy pebbles?"

"What? Of course I see muddy pebbles! What else would they be?"

The dark-haired girl gave Sakura a smile. A smile that said 'I know something you don't know'. Now Sakura was completely out of the loop.

"What?"

Hinata lifted her right hand. If began glow a light blue.

"Watch."

Sakura watched as Hinata grazed her hand over her own, placing it onto the pebbles. She's seen Hinata's hand glow like that before. It always glowed that color when she was using her element - water. When she finally removed her hand, Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

Hinata had evidentially used her element to wash the pebbles clean. But they weren't pebbles, they were…

"Gems."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. In her hand she held at least six different gems. They each bore they own brilliant color. Shining and sparkling underneath the hot sun. They were small yet so extraordinary. Sakura couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Something might seem bad now…"

Sakura was shook out of her astonishment by Hinata's serious yet comforting voice.

"…but it might just be a blessing in disguise…. or a gem is disguise."

The pink-haired kunoichi gave a sad, knowing smile. She knew exactly what Hinata was referring to. And never had she have so much gratitude for both the girl and a couple of 'muddy pebbles'.

"Thank you Hinata."

A huge smile took over the Hyuga heiress's features.

"Your welcome Sakura."

They both shared similar smiles before Hinata said her goodbyes. Sakura watched as her friend retreated from the forest. When she was out of sight Sakura looked back down to the gems in her hand. She picked up a green one that had caught her eye and threw the others back into the muddy stream. She watched as the pretty gems floated down into the muddy abyss.

'_Maybe it's time that I moved on.'_

Placing the green gem into her back pouch the pink-haired kunoichi walked out of the forest.

* * *

**_Notice:_** I'm so happy I got this done tonight. Seen as how I have an AIDS walk tomorrow I wouldn't have been able to write. But, OMG! What a great response to the last chapter. Not only did I get great comments but a made a good friend in the process. Thanks for all the support Kiba Inubake! If you like my story and ideas then you'll love his upcoming story. It's based off of Kabuto's threat in chapter nine. I'll let you guys know when it's posted. That's all for now! 

P.S. Help me get to 50 reviews guys! I'm almost there!

_Next Chapter: Goal One: Accomplished_

_**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT own Naruto. But man it would be awesome if I did.


	11. Goal One Accompished

**_Wow. That just took me FOREVER to update. Sorry guys. I had trouble thinking of a good idea for this chapter and when I finally did, I didn't have time to write. By the way, I'm still not sure of this chapter. The next chapter won't come soon. Sorry, but I want to write and post my InoXChouji one-shot. Chapter 12 will come in November. That I can promise. Love ya guys!_**

_**P.S. My friend Kiba Inubake has posted his story. It's called Kabuto's Revenge . Check it out for me, 'kay.**_

* * *

Adjusting the position of her right foot, she relaxed into a more comfortable stance. The air wavered an eerie silence. No one accompanied the clear field expect for the girl. Pale lavender eyes shifted back and forth in a searching manner. The bulging veins around her eyes indicated she was ready for the attack. 

In the mist of the shadows sat two undefined figures. They were still and rigid. No doubt calculating their next move to subdue the dark-haired beauty. In a split of a second both of the shady individuals vanished.

The young girl grew more tense. The enemy was on the move and she had to be ready for anything. She watched the two figures with her all-seeing eyes. They had grown better at not being detected by her ability but could not escape the blood limit completely. She watched through blurry vision as they moved three kilometers away from her. Both had separated and were on either side of Hinata. They were moving as one now, each taking a kunai in their right hand and slicing it through the air. That air was not empty though. Hinata had seen the thin almost invisible wire that each man had snipped.

In an instant hundreds of kunai ripped through the surrounding trees. They were coming down fast and in large numbers. All of them heading for one target. The girl had to act fast. Assuming the position faster than the eye can comprehend, the young woman began chanting her attack cry.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!"

Charka extended from her hands. Coming out as long sharp blades. Her arms began working in a fast yet organized fashion. The charka worked with her quick motions. It created a charka barrier. Working both on offense and defense.

The raining kunais would shatter upon impact. One after the other, the metal weapons were destroyed. The unique technique that the girl had formed would not allow any harm to befall onto her. When the last iron blade was obliterated, Hinata willed her attack to stop.

As soon as the young maiden lowered her arms she was tackled by a bound of white fur.

"Akamaru!..haha..stop!"

A large wet pink tongue attacked Hinata's face. Leaving a trail of warm saliva in it's path. The big white dog showed no mercy.

"Oi! Akamaru! Get off of Hinata!"

Giving one last affectionate lick Akamaru relenting complied to his master's command. Sitting up Hinata tried to wipe off the slobber that coated face, giggling all the while.

"You have improved."

Looking up she saw her silent genin teammate looming over her. Smiling she accepted Shino's hand which helped raise herself from the ground.

"Really?"

She knows Shino would never lie to her but it's something she had to make sure is accurate.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Hinata snapped her head around upon hearing her dog-loving friend.

"That was nothing compared to last time! You completely held your own. Nothing had gotten past you! I don't know what you've been training with Naruto, but whatever it is it's working."

A heavy blush covered the dark-haired beauties cheeks after hearing such a compliment. However the praise didn't end there.

"For once I agree with Kiba. The training sessions you have part taken in with Naruto have proven to be most beneficial for you both on and off the field."

Baffled by Shino's statement, Hinata was about to ask what he meant by 'off the field' but was interrupted by an angry Kiba.

"What do you mean 'for once'?!"

The only reply that Kiba received from Shino was a slight adjustment to his dark sunglasses. This just further tested Kiba's patience.

"You think your sooo much better than me don't you? Well I got news for you! Your not!"

Hinata gave a small sigh. They always seemed to get into fights over nothing. They were just so different from each other that they were bound to clash. Yet they never let their bickering escalate into anything serious. Neither one would attempt to it, but they're best friends. Brothers almost.

"We should get indoors."

Shino ignored the ranting Kiba and explained his reasoning. Casually directing his attention Hinata.

"My bugs detected high levels of moisture in the air. It should be raining shortly."

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Kiba was getting more irritated at Shino's behavior. However Shino paid him no attention.

"Are you hungry Hinata?"

"Maybe a little."

That's it. Kiba is now officially pissed.

"You won't talk to me. Fine! Then I won't talk to you! See how you like it!"

The thought of 'finally after all these years' crossed Shino's mind. He stopped himself however when he saw Hinata's big pleading eyes.

"Shino-kun"

Giving a long sigh, Shino took the look of a tired father trying to manage his rowdy kids. Why did he always have to be the responsible one? Taking long quick strides Shino made his way over to Kiba. Instead of apologizing, the insect-user ninja grabbed the collar of Kiba's leather jacket and began dragging him to the heart of Konoha.

"Hey! Let go! I'm not going anywhere with you! You can't make me!"

A small smile shown on the Hyuga heiress's features due to her friends antics. They're odd, but she wouldn't change that for the world. Smiling still, she followed her adopted brothers.

* * *

Rain was a understatement. It was pouring! They were only a few feet away from the establishment, when the ice cold water began to fall from the sky. When they finally set foot into one of Konoha's top-ranking restaurants their clothes were slightly soaked. It was a good thing Shino said something when he did otherwise they would have been drenched. Shivering slightly the dark-haired women spoke with concern in her voice. 

"Will Akamaru be okay?"

Unfortunately none of the indoor dining facilities allowed animals. Even if they were considered to be highly trained ninjas.

"Ahh, don't worry about Akamaru Hinata. He'll be fine. Heck he's probably already made it back home by now."

Leaving the conversation as is, the trio walked further into the restaurant in search for a table. They were about to claim a vacant sitting area near the window when they heard a familiar voice. Well it was hard not to, when the said person was screaming their names.

"Hinata! Kiba! Shino! Over here!"

Three dark-haired heads turned to see their over-excited blonde friend.

"Does he have to be so loud?" grumbled Kiba.

Hinata giggled at her friend's overenthusiastic attitude. How could she not be happy to see Naruto? The three teens made their way over to the ramen-lover's table. Apparently their old teacher Iruka was joining Naruto for dinner for he sat at the same table.

"Hey Iruka! How's life treating you?"

Kiba was the first to recognize the chunin teacher. Iruka's scar crinkled when he shown them a heart-felt smile.

"As good as it can. Just treating Naruto out to dinner."

The trio turned their attention to said person. The blue-eyed, whiskered faced boy was practically jumping out of his seat with excitement. He's always been happy to see his friends.

"You guys going to eat?"

"That is usually what food establishments are used for."

Naruto ignored Shino's sarcastic comeback and decided to pull down a rather flustered Hinata to sit next him in the booth.

"Then we should eat together."

Kiba gave a grin to Hinata. Knowing all to well what that cherry hue blush was about.

"Sure Naruto we'd love to join you guys."

Hinata mentally cursed Kiba. It's not that she wouldn't love to join Naruto to dinner. Heck, she would love that! She just knew what that grin was about. And it wasn't anything good.

Both Kiba and Shino took their seats next to Iruka, across from Naruto and Hinata. The 'dog boy' still had that grin on his face.

_'He better not do what I think he's going to do.'_

"Soooo, Naruto"

The orange clad teen perked up immediately upon hearing his name from Kiba.

"I heard that you saved our little Hinata here from some bandits."

The grin that is 'oh so Naruto' appeared on the blonde shinobi's face.

"Sure did."

Kiba nodded thoughtfully.

"That's a pretty heroic thing to do isn't it?"

Naruto's grin brightened.

"Yeah. I guess it is."

A hint of mischief glinted in Kiba's eyes when Naruto said this.

_'Uh oh.__ I don't like where this is going.'_

"You know, it's always customary for the hero to receive a certain prize for saving the damsel in distress."

The blonde shinobi tilted his head in confusion. Shino's eyebrow rose. Obviously curious to see where Kiba was going with this.

"Really?" asked the curious blonde.

Kiba's mischievous wolf grin could not get any bigger.

"Yep."

"Like what?"

Hinata's eyes were incredibly huge. She knows what he's going to say. And damn him for it!

"A kiss"

Naruto's eyes were now matching Hinata's. But before that healthy blush could reach his cheeks, Kiba spoke again. Speaking directly at Hinata.

"From the fair maiden herself."

"Can I take your orders?"

The embarrassing and completely mortifying situation (in Hinata's case) was brought to a halt by one of the restaurant's waiters. The waiter himself took a look at the scene before him. Two incredibly flustered teens, a grinning trouble-maker, a stoic introvert and a content yet slightly amused man. He shrugged, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Iruka decided to further defuse the situation by speaking first.

"Yes you can."

After the orders were taken Hinata and Naruto felt more comfortable. It was still awkward but they were at least out of the fire.

"So Hinata how's training going?"

The dark-haired beauty directed her gaze to the one who spoke. Her old ninja academy teacher.

"I've heard a lot from Naruto. He says that you can be one tough opponent."

Obvious shock lit up Hinata's face.

"He has?"

Iruka gave the Hyuga heiress a warm smile. He nodded his head in response.

"Oh well, it's been going fine. But I don't think I'm as strong as Naruto says I am."

"What do mean!?" The polite small talk was interrupted by their fellow hyper ninja, Naruto. "Of course your that strong Hinata. Those bandits didn't get a hold of that scroll did they? You have to stop thinking so lowly of yourself."

The young kuniochi gave a heavy blush to Naruto's praise.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I'll try to think more positively of myself."

A genuine smile appeared on Naruto's face upon hearing such words.

"That's what I want to hear."

The two were so caught up into the conversation that they didn't notice three sets of eyes analyzing their every action. Shino had already concluded that Naruto has been doing wonders for Hinata's self-confidence. This just supported his reasoning. Kiba couldn't get that grin off his face no matter how hard he tried. As much as he loved to teased Hinata about her crush he would not let his comments get in the way of them being together. Hinata's happiness is what matters and he couldn't remember a time when she looked more happy than what she does now. Iruka knew of Hinata's crush on his favorite student ever since he had taught them in the academy. And just like he thought back then, he approved whole-heartily. Naruto needs someone that can calm him down and make him look at things in different perspective. But more importantly he needs to be needed.

Clearing his throat, Iruka took pleasure in seeing his 'once upon a time' students faces snap back into reality.

"Well it's good to hear that your improving Hinata."

The blushing beauty locked gazes with her old teacher.

"Thank you."

It felt like he was trying to tell her something through those brown eyes. It felt like he was saying 'I approve'. But of what? It almost felt like he was approving of something more that her improvements in training. Hinata swallowed a huge knot in her throat. Speaking the best that she could, she muttered a soft comment.

"W-would you p-please excuse me."

The men nodded a 'yes' to the young women. Bewildered to hear her stutter after not doing it for quit sometime.

Hinata had to get out of there. There was just too many emotions and thoughts running through her head at the moment. She had to clear her mind. But of coarse fate has a funny way of working. The rain from outside still clung to the soles of her shoes. Not remembering this important fact, Hinata quickly stood and tried to walk away from the scene. It was only natural that she would slip, causing her body to fall forward and crush into the waiter before her. The food on the tray that the waiter was carrying flew through the air and landed on two customers that were sitting at the table next to their own. The man at the table was not to happy to be interrupted by (and covered by) a different assortment of chow.

"HEY! Watch it! Some of us are trying to eat here!"

The customer tried his best to try and wipe off the sticky mess on his shirt, all the while boring his unkind eyes down at Hinata. His rude comment and cold stare towards Hinata immediately made Naruto's blood boil.

"Hey! Why don' you watch it!"

The man squinted his eyes at Naruto.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! It was an accident! You should apologize!"

"Apologize? For what! I'm the one that's covered in food!"

"Yeah but you didn't have to be a jerk about it!"

One of things that Hinata did not like was fighting. In her experience, fighting never ended without sorrow or heartbreak. She could tell by the way that Naruto's eyebrows were creasing and how his lips were slightly curling into a scowl that he was just getting started. She wanted to stop it but her voice was failing her.

"I'm not apologizing to your little girlfriend. It's not my fault she's such a uncoordinated klutz."

That did it. Before the man could even blink he was thrown against the wall by one very pissed off Naruto Uzumaki. His large tan hands held a firm yet not too tight of a grip on the man's throat. His cerulean blue eyes bored into the man's own frightened ones.

"Nobody EVER insults my friends. ESPICALLY my best friend."

His voice was so cold that it sent shivers down the man's back. Nodding dumb fully Naruto released his grip around the man's throat. The man slid down the wall, those blue eyes never leaving him.

"Excuse me sir."

Naruto's cold hard stare was broken when a man placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Turning around he saw a big man wearing formal robes and a very business-like expression on his face. More than likely the owner of the restaurant.

"You've caused a lot of commotion here son. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Naruto turned his attention back to the man on the floor. His expression immediately turned to one of disgust.

"That's alright. I've suddenly lost my appetite."

Hinata stood frozen. Naruto's statement continually ran itself across her mind.

_'Best friend. He called me his best friend.'_

Her state of mind was brought back to earth when the front door slammed. Naruto had left.

"Naruto-kun."

Gathering herself together Hinata ran to the front door. She has to make sure she heard him right. It just seemed to good to be true. Slamming the door open, Hinata ran into the gloomy streets outside.

* * *

The rain was hard and cold. It felt like a thousands needles were pounding their way into Hinata's flesh, leaving a icy feeling that chilled her to the bone. Her clothes were already soaked. The heavy weight made it even harder for her to run in the storm. But she ignored the pain and difficulty, she had something more important to worry about. Speaking of which, she could now spot a patch of yellow hair in the distance. 

As she reached Naruto, Hinata began to slow down. He was just standing there. His back turned towards her. She studied his posture for a second before speaking.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hinata"

His voice was soft and settle. Much unlike the guy from earlier. Hinata's breath caught in her throat when he turned around. His eyes held so much emotion that it would take anyone's breath away.

"What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold."

Hinata torn her gaze from Naruto's. She couldn't answer him while looking at those eyes.

"Looking for you."

Naruto gave her a dull nod in return. The rain had flattened his hair. Making each strand stick to his face. Composing herself, Hinata asked him what her heart was dying to know.

"Did you mean it?"

Naruto's brows knotted in confusion. The dark-haired beauty shifted back forth and nervously. The swishing of water was heard beneath her feet. She further explained herself.

"When you said that I was your best friend. Did you mean it?"

Realization as well as a warm smile lit Naruto's face.

"Of course."

Lifting her unique pale eyes Hinata stared into Naruto's blue ones.

"But why…why would you want to be _my_ best friend."

Confused, Naruto answered with the thought that first came to mind.

"Why not."

The Hyuga heiress still looked doubtful, so he continued.

"You're the most understanding, thoughtful person I know Hinata. You care about others when you don't have to. You listen to people rather than judge them. Your loyal to both your friends and your words. You try your best even if it means it means to sacrifice. Your kind, smart, honest and trustworthy. So…why wouldn't I want to be best friends with someone like you?"

Hinata bowed her head. Not to hide her blush but to hid the joyous tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Really Naruto-kun? You mean that."

Stepping forward, Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata in an embrace. The hug caught Hinata off guard and all she could do was gasp in surprise.

"Of course I mean it Hinata-chan."

Now, Hinata let the tears run freely. There was just too much happiness to keep in. Returning the embrace, Hinata rested her forehead on Naruto's shoulder and softly whispered in his ear.

"You're my best friend too Naruto."

The two teens continued to embrace each other. Both feeling secure and safe in the other's arms as the storm surrounded them.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

"Ino where are you taking me?"

"I told you Hinata. It's a surprise."

Hinata gave a loud sigh. She _had _been sleeping in the warm comfort of her bed when she had been violently shook by the blonde kuniochi. (How she snuck in without being detected by the Hyuga's eyes in beyond Hinata.) As soon as Hinata was out of bed, Ino insisted (more like demanded) Hinata to get ready. Ever since then the poor girl has been dragged around by a determined blonde.

_'I hope that whatever __Ino__ has planned won't cost me my sanity.'_

"Alright! We're here."

Turning her attention to the destination Ino had chosen, Hinata's face contorted in confusion.

"The Konoha Hot Springs?"

Ino nodded her head eagerly.

"Yep sure is."

"But why-"

Hinata was interrupted by flyer that was put right in front of her face.

"You see this."

"Uhhh, yes Ino. It's a flyer for the annual Konoha Summer Festival."

The flyer was taken from her face and in it's place a devious smiling Ino.

"I thought it would be the perfect place and time to start goal two."

"Goal two?"

Even though Hinata knew all the steps of goal one and their purpose, Ino never really explained goal two. Either way, the dark-haired girl did not like that look in Ino's eyes. It spelled mischief.

"Hinata. It's time to put the _girl _in girlfriend."

Ohhh yeah, not good.

* * *

**Notice:** I suck at grammer. 

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

_Next chapter: Putting the girl in girlfriend_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own Naruto. I'll let Hinata have that liberty. (wink wink)


	12. Putting the Girl in Girlfriend

**_Hey there! My goal is to get 100 reviews by the end of my story. So help a girl out and REVIEW!_**

* * *

A cloud of steam rose up from the temperate waters. The mist fogged the young girl's sight. She felt a pleasant sense of relaxation when the elevated water drops contacted her skin. It was both chilly and fervent at the same time. The odd sensations of the heated springs and cool after effects of the steam sent the young girl's body in a state of total bliss. Not one single tendon in her body was tense. She submerged her body even further into the pool of paradise, sighing in content. It was not everyday Hinata got to enjoy the leisure's of life so, she was going to enjoy every minute of it. 

"Careful Hinata! You'll get your mask wet."

Hinata immediately popped back up into her original posture. She did not want to be scowled at for ruining her facial.

"Sorry Ino."

The shell on Ino's own face cracked as she smiled at the dark-haired girl.

"That's alright, but you have to leave your face untouched for another five minutes. Otherwise soft flawless skin will never be obtained."

Emerald green eyes rolled towards the heavens in response.

"Oh please! Could you be any more dramatic! It's a facial for God's sake!"

The blonde shot a look towards the speaker.

"Just because, they haven't found a treatment for your overly shiny forehead doesn't mean that you have to take it out on the rest of us, Sakura."

Ino gave a quick flip of her hair, as if to prove her point. The pulsing vein on Sakura's forehead threatened to crack the hard clay.

"Why yo-"

"So, Hinata. Do you know if Naruto's going to the Summer Festival?"

The Hyuga heiress turned her attention towards the girl who spoke. She was grateful that Tenten stopped another one of Ino's and Sakura's bicker fests but at any other cost.

"Hai."

Three pairs of eyes focused in Hinata. She couldn't help but squirm underneath their gazes.

"Soooo…"chorused the trio.

Thankfully the mask prevented them from seeing Hinata's heated cheeks.

"He is."

Both Ino and Sakura squealed in content while Tenten gave Hinata a warm smile.

Sakura and Tenten had already been at the Konoha Hot Springs when Ino and Hinata arrived. Apparently both girls were to play part in the next step of the plan.

"This is great," beamed Ino, "now all we have you have to do is find out where he'll be at the festival."

A soft mumble came from Hinata's direction.

"What was that Hinata?" asked Sakura.

Swallowing a knot that had formed in her throat, Hinata spoke a little clearer, albeit soft.

"I said that Naruto-kun and I are going together."

The dark-haired beauty's head was bowed so she could not see her friend's shock-written expressions. She could only listen to the lack of sound. But the silence was soon overcome by high-pitched squeals. Hinata jumped a little in surprise.

"Oh my gosh Hinata! Why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with Naruto! I'm so happy for you! Oh! Wait a minute. This changes everything! We have to-"

Ino's rambling was cut off a startle squeak from Hinata.

"Date?"

It was Tenten who turned to Hinata in confusion.

"Isn't it?"

The young Hyuga shook her head furiously. The three girl's faces drop to this action.

"Are you sure Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Hai. Sai is supposed to be joining us."

"Oh well that sucks." replied Ino.

"Yeah for a minute there a thought that Naruto had finally did something right." said Sakura.

"Not that!" Ino shouted. "That Sai is already taken. I was going to ask him."

The blonde crossed her arm and stuck out her lower lip in a pout. The pink-haired medic couldn't help but to roll her eyes at Ino's childish behavior.

"Ino, how many times do I have to tell you this? Sai isn't interested in you. Heck I don't think he interested in any girls!"

Ino just shrugged off Sakura's comment like it was piece of unwanted dirt.

"Your just jealous cause you can't get a guy half a good-looking as Sai."

Sakura rubbed her brow in frustration, misshaping her mask. Sometimes, there was just no dealing with this woman.

Hinata watched the argument between her friends. A thought kept stirring inside her and she wasn't sure if she should act on it or not.

_'Should I tell __Ino__ that she should ask __Chouji__? No. That would be medaling. I don't want to tell __Ino__ who she does and doesn't truly like. But… she has been helping me a great deal with __Naruto__.'_

The dark-haired girl was brought out of her world by Tenten's voice.

"I'm sorry Tenten. What did you say?"

"I said, has Ino told you anything about the next step?"

A flicker of confusion and shock flashed through Hinata's pale eyes.

_'Wait a minute. __Tenten__ knows. Why am I out of the loop?'_

"No she hasn't."

"Well how about I tell you now."

Hinata turned her head to see a devious smile laid upon Ino's lips. It took a minute for Hinata to realize that the other two girls wore the same expressions as well. A sinking feeling resided in Hinata's stomach.

_'This can't be good.'_

* * *

A warm damp cloth ran across a pale face, wiping away the muck that was once there. Once the towel had completed its job it was put aside. The owner of the cloth looked blankly at the chest-level water in which she was occupied in. 

_'I can't believe THAT'S what I have to do for the first step.'_

Quickly Hinata ran over all the things the girls had told her.

_'It makes sense. I mean the whole point of goal two is to make __Naruto__ see that I can make a good girlfriend. That I can be m__ore than just a friend to him o__r__ as __Ino__ would like to put it "putting the girl in girlfriend." But still…I have to do THAT!'_

Hinata threw her head back in agony.

_'It won't work. For any other girl, this step would go off without a hitch. But it won't work for me. It's just…not possible.'_

Lowering her head Hinata looked at the only other occupant in the spring. Sakura had to work at the hospital and Tenten had pratice with Neji.

_'I have to tell __Ino__.'_

"Ino?"

Lazily, the blonde lifted her head to look at Hinata. Her half-lidded eyes were still gazed over with sleepiness.

"Hmmm"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

It was obvious that Ino was only half-paying attention due to the dull reply.

"It's about the next step."

Hinata avoided eye contact with her friend, more out of shame than embarrassment.

"I can't do it."

Tired blue eyes began to slowly come to life with those words.

"Why not?"

Hinata flinched a little at the tone in Ino's voice. She was clearly beginning to wake up.

"It won't work."

Confusion now laced Ino's features.

"What do you mean it won't work?"

Hinata bowed her head down low. The weight of guilt, all too strong.

"It's not that it's a bad idea. Really it's not. It's just…" risking it Hinata raised her head. Her pale eyes looked right into Ino's blue eyes. "I don't think that I'm the right girl for the job."

A snort of disbelief escaped from Ino.

"Yeah right."

The small smile that Ino had quickly vanished when she saw that Hinata was being serious.

"Hinata what in the world would make you think you're not the right for this job? You only need one thing and girl you got it!"

A small glimmer of self-worth sparkled in Hinata's eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"So you really think that it will work?"

Ino placed each of her hands of Hinata's shoulders. It forced Hinata to look right at Ino.

"Hinata I would have never have planned this if I didn't think it would work." A smile stretched Ino's lips. "Just wait, come festival day Naruto will be drooling at your feet."

The Hyuga girl gave a small smile at the statement. She still didn't fully believe it would work but maybe it was worth a shot. After all, she might not ever have the chance again to steal Naruto's heart away. Much like he did to her.

Resting her back against the side of the spring, Hinata began to wonder what it would be like if Ino and herself hadn't of gotten locked in that basement a month and a half ago. She would have never have confessed to Ino her feelings for Naruto, no plan to make Naruto her boyfriend would have been formed, she would have never have became such good friends with him now. No. She wouldn't be his _best_ friend.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat when such thoughts came up. If that D-ranked mission never had happened then Hinata's life would have continued as it had for the past four years. She would have never had talked to Naruto. Never let him see the real her. She would have just sat back and watched as he fell in love, married and had a family with another woman. All because she thought that that was best for him. She would have given up on love.

Shaking her head, Hinata tried to get rid of the negative thoughts. But she knew not to forget them entirely. If she did, she would forget about following her heart. She would forget how important this plan is. It's not just about finding Naruto the happieness he deserves but finding the happiness she deserves as well. Love is a risky game, but there was no way in hell that Hinata was going to kept out it. She might regret it if she does. No. She _would_ regret it.

Looking across the waters, Hinata watched Ino wipe off her mask.

_'Is she in love? I know that she likes __Chouji__, but is it something deeper?'_

Hinata knew she could not ask this though. Ino didn't even know she liked Chouji, much less might be in love with him.

_'But what if she is? What if she doesn't ever figure out that the man of her dreams is standing right in front of her? What if she realizes her love when it's already too late? Should I tell her? Should I tell her to ask out __Chouji__?'_

A small frown etched Hinata's face. She didn't like telling people what to do with their lives but she didn't want her friend to miss out on love.

_'If it was me, I would want someone to tell me to go after my true love.'_

"Ino"

Said girl turned her head towards Hinata.

"Yes Hinata."

"Have you…have you…I mean…umm…"

Despite her mind screaming at her that this was right thing to, Hinata was having trouble finding the words.

"Yes." drawn Ino.

_'Come on __Hinata__! You owe this to __Ino__!'_

Gulping Hinata went in for the dive.

"Have you thought about asking Chouji to the festival?"

Ino wrinkled her brows in confusion.

"Chouji? Why would I ask him?"

_'Keep it together __Hinata__. Don't back out now.'_

"It's just that you guys are such great friends and get along so well that I thought maybe.."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you two would make a good couple."

A burst of Ino's laughter echoed throughout the springs.

"Me and Chouji? Oh please! Like that would ever happen!"

"But why not? He's a good guy. Isn't he?"

Ino's laughter ceased. A very serious, almost angry expression, was written on her face. Hinata tried her best not to coil away.

"Look. Chouji's a nice guy and everything but he's not my type. I need a guy who can be just as charming, sexy and outgoing as they as strong, smart and kind. Not that Chouji's bad-looking. But you just don't see hot guys that eat their own bodyweight in food and then some."

Hinata frowned at Ino's reasoning.

"But Ino it wouldn't hurt to just ask him would it?"

The dark-haired beauty watched as the blonde's jaw clenched. Ino was getting annoyed.

"You don't understand Hinata. If I go with him then I would be telling everyone that we come across that this is the type of guy I'm into. It would be a disaster for not only my reputation but for my love life as well. I'm not going to risk that chance."

"But-"

"No buts Hinata! I'm not going to ask him out and that's final!"

Hinata sat there frozen as a statue. Afraid that one small movement might send the blonde off again. True, Hinata knew that Ino would get upset for suggesting a date with Chouji but, she never thought she would snap at her like that.

The Hyuga girl listened as the water swished. Her head was bowed so she could only assume that Ino had gotten out of the spring. And sure enough, a second later, the door to the women's locker room slammed shut.

* * *

_'The nerve of her!__ Suggesting that I like __Chouji__Chouji__! Is she out of her mind? She even told me to ask him out!'_

There was a rational part of Ino's mind that told her she was thinking about Hinata. A very good friend of hers and that she shouldn't let comment of herself liking Chouji get her all bent out of shape. But she chose to ignore it.

_'There's no way in hell I would ask out him out. No. __Never.__ Not going to happen.'_

The rational part was speaking again. It told her that she was taking things too far and that she should give Chouji more credit than what he was getting. It was, once again, ignored.

_'I mean, you have to be crazy to like him! He would rather put his life on the line for piece of chicken than for girl. Why would I want to be compared to a piece of meat? No girl in their right mind would!'_

Even though the rational part of Ino's mind was being ignored it decided to speak in spite of it. Now it was trying to tell Ino that Chouji cares a great deal more for his friends than for food. It was also part of his job, as a ninja, to put his life endanger for the protection of others. But the rational part's words were in vain. Ino continued to taunt.

_'And oh!__ Don't even get me started on his wardrobe! That armor he wears is ancient! It makes him look more like a tin can than a warrior.'_

'That's not true,' spoke the rational part of Ino's brain. 'The fact that he wears his father's armor shows that he cares very deeply for his family and that he will always uphold his family's honor. And if anything he resembles a knight in shining armor.' But the attempt was futile.

_'And that hair!__ His hair is almost as long as mine! What kind of woman wants a man with that long of hair?'_

'Neji's hair longer and Tenten likes him. Besides it makes him look a rough and wild. Can't tell me you don't like that type.'

_'And those tattoos!__There so…childish looking and unnecessary!'_

'They represent his style of combat and they make him look cute.'

_'And those eyes!'_

'Endearing with every look that they give you.'

_'That face!'_

'Sincere with every expression.'

_'That smile!'_

'Warms your heart every time you see it.'

_'How can anyone fall in love, with any of __that!__'_

Aggravated Ino left the hot springs. Walking towards her home she let all of the thoughts of her rational mind be heard. Stopping in her tracks, Ino almost fainted when she finally realized the truth.

_'Holy shit!__ I'm in love with __Chouji__!'_

Now the rational part gloated.

* * *

**Notice:** Yeah I know I'm cruel for not telling you guys what the next step is. Tell me how unfair it is. 

_Next chapter: Preparations_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own Naruto. Case and point.


	13. Preparations

**_Sorry that it's such a short chapter guys. But at least it's a quick update right! Next chapter might not be up until next month. Finals are coming up and I sooooo don't want to bomb. Do me a favor and leave me a review while I'm off studying. It'll really cheer me up. Love ya guys!_**

* * *

Today wasn't one of Hinata's better days. 

In fact, the past few days had been less than satisfying for her. Ino hasn't talked to her since the springs, her father had scheduled extra training and Naruto has been out on a mission. For the most part Hinata had been by herself training.

Her luck at happiness hasn't change today. Its two days before the Konoha Summer Festival. This was the day that the girls decided to dedicate for the preparation of the event. They were at a shop at the moment. Tenten was browsing the different hair ornaments, Sakura skimming the various beauty products and Ino racking through the numerous kimonos. Hinata stood near the displays of shoes, watching her friends.

You would think that coming out shopping with friends would brighten up a girl's day but, it did nothing of the sort.

"Hey Hinata. What do you think about these?"

The dark-haired girl looked up to see Tenten holding a pair of black hair chopsticks with engraved white letterings. They were beautiful, but not Hinata's style.

"They're okay."

Tenten gave a small smile.

"I'll find something else."

Hinata watched as the brunette walked off to the hair ornament counter.

This was part of the reason why Hinata's day wasn't going well. Her friends were shopping _for_ her. Hinata had tried to tell them that it wasn't necessary but they insisted. "It's part of the plan anyway," they said, "we have to make sure everything goes perfect."

That "perfect" shopping spree has taken four hours and counting. Her friends still hadn't found the perfect outfit for her and she doubted that they ever would.

The perfect outfit. The outfit that would make Naruto stop right in his tracks and stare in awe. The dress, hair and face that would put any beauty queen to shame. That "perfect" outfit was the next step to the plan.

_'It's not going to work. Can't they see that? Can't__ they see that I'm just a plain J__ane? That I'll never be able to get a g__uy to take a second glance my way__? Don't they see that they're wasting their time?'_

The Hyuga girl sighed. She knew that no matter what she said, they wouldn't listen. They would continue to tell her that everything would work out fine. She didn't believe them, but she also didn't want to let them down by saying no. They've worked really hard for her; the least she could do is go along with it.

"I got it!"

Everyone in the store turned their attention to the girl who shouted. Sakura remained oblivious to the stares as she walked her way over to Hinata.

"Look Hinata! I finally found the right shade of lipstick for you!"

Hinata looked down at the tube in Sakura's hand. Sakura was having a difficult time finding the right kind of make-up for Hinata. With Hinata's extremely pale skin, dark-indigo hair and pale lavender eyes the odd combination made it hard to exquisite every feature. But Sakura insisted that she loves a challenge.

"It's a wonderful color Sakura."

Emerald green eyes lit up as pink lips stretched into a huge smile.

"Alright," both Sakura and Hinata turned towards Tenten, "what about these?"

Hinata studied the hair accessories in Tenten's hand. They weren't like the chopsticks from before, they were more like clips. The heiress gave a small smile when she noticed that color of the clips matched the color of the lipstick Sakura had chosen. Upon seeing the smile, Tenten immediately brighten.

"You like?"

Pale lavender eyes looked up at chocolate brown ones.

"Very much."

They shared a small smile until, Sakura shouted out to the other end of the shop.

"Hey! Ino-pig! Got anything yet?!"

A few seconds later an irritated Ino came walking towards them.

"My name is not Ino-pig, Billboard Brow."

Sakura just childishly stuck her tongue out at Ino.

"I got some kimonos. They should work."

The blonde said this to no one in particular.

"Well, go try them on Hinata." pushed Tenten.

The dark-haired kunoichi took the dresses from Ino. The blonde did not make eye contact with her at all. Hinata walked off towards the changing room.

That was the other reason why Hinata's day could be going better. Ino hadn't said more than two words to her the whole day. Hinata was really regretting what she told Ino at the springs. She had completely ruined her friendship with Ino and the sad thing is it had only just started.

_'I just wanted to help her. I only wanted her__ to __find happiness. Now s__he won't even look m__e in the eye.'_

Of course there was a part of Hinata that thought Ino was being childish for taking this so seriously. But there was another part of her that said that she should have known Ino would have reacted like this.

_'If on__ly I could redo time__.'_

Tying the knot in the back of the kimono, Hinata studied her appearance in the mirror. The dress was fabulous but, Hinata made it look dreadful. The dark-haired girl gave a small frown at the image in front of her.

"Hey Hinata! Are you going to let us see?!"

Biting her lip, Hinata figured that her friends should see why this step would be such a disaster. The dark-haired beauty stepped out of the changing room. When she did, she got three very similar responses.

"Well…" stretched Sakura "it looks…nice."

"Yeah" semi-agreed Tenten, "wouldn't you say… Ino?"

"Why did I pick out that dress out again?"

"Ino!" screeched Sakura.

"It's alright, Sakura," said Hinata, "Ino's right."

The pink-haired medic and weapon mistress frowned at the heiress's words.

"I'll go change."

As soon as Hinata was back inside the changing room (and out of earshot) Sakura attacked Ino.

"What was that!"

Ino lazily looked up from her chair to Sakura's figure looming over her. Her emerald green eyes were piercing with anger.

"What was what?"

"You know what."

Tenten now stood beside Sakura. Her brown eyes were unusually intense. Ino avoided eye contact with both of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do," Sakura leaned down so both her and Ino's face were at the same level, "you know as well as all of us that Hinata has a self-image problem. You had no right in doing what you just did."

"Look," replied Ino, "I was just being honest. She would have never of gotten Naruto with that kimono."

Both Sakura and Tenten were getting more and more frustrated with Ino and what she was proclaiming. But they couldn't help but be confused at the same time. This wasn't their friend's normal behavior.

"I don't get you Ino," confessed Tenten, "didn't you say that part of the reason you made this step was to help Hinata gain more confidence with her appearance. You said it yourself that she could make any outfit work as long as she's got the right kind of attitude."

Ino turned her head away.

"Yes I did but, come on, this is Naruto were talking about. You know as well as I do that it's going to take more than attitude to catch his attention."

Sakura frowned at these words.

"Now Ino that's not true. Even _I_ give Naruto more credit than that."

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The whole point of 'giving him more credit than he gets' brought up some unwanted memories. Memories, that related all too well to Chouji.

"Look, I won't make a comment again, alright." Ino sharply stated. "Just drop it."

After Ino declared this, a creaking noise was heard. Hinata was getting out of the changing room. Both Sakura and Tenten gave Ino a warning glare which she returned. The high tension quickly vanished when Hinata stepped into view. Both Sakura and Tenten gaped, speechless.

"What do think?"

Hinata waited patiently for their reply. To her surprise, it was Ino who had spoken.

"It's perfect."

Realizing that she just spoken to the person she was supposed to mad at, Ino quickly composed herself. It didn't matter to Hinata though. Those few words had meant a lot and Hinata couldn't help but smile.

_'Maybe our friendship isn't ruined after all.'_

* * *

Ino grumbled as she walked out of the store. 

They had just finished shopping. She told herself that the only reason she went shopping for Hinata was because it was part of _her_ plan. That _she_ was the one who made the so called 'love plan' and therefore, she should be in command of it. She wouldn't admit that the real reason could be that she wasn't really mad at Hinata.

_'But she was the one that made me real__ize that I'm in love with __Chouji__ If it wasn't for her my em__otions wouldn't be in turmoil! But…wouldn't I figure__ it out even without her help. When you think about it, i__t's not really her fault.'_

Ino had to restrain herself from not pulling her own hair out.

_'THIS IS SO CONFUSING!'_

The blonde's steps became more rigid as she went down the street. Why can't life be simple? Why can't it just be like all those fairytales that you read as a kid? Why can't there just be a knight in shining in armor who saves you and you fall madly in love with? Why did life have to be so damn complicated?

Not paying attention to her surroundings, Ino crashed into a warm solid object. She cursed herself when she started to feel herself fall backwards. Closing her eyes, she waited for the impact. Only to have two strong arms reach out for her and bring her into an embrace.

"Wow, are you okay Ino?"

Ino's heartbeat quicken when she recognized the voice. The voice that now haunts her dreams.

"Y-yeah, thanks Chouji."

_'Did I just stutt__er? I NEVER stutter.__'_

The blonde woman felt Chouji's chest move up and down as a low chuckle escaped his lips.

"No problem Ino."

Gathering herself, Ino walked out of Chouji's embrace. The big guy raised an eyebrow in question to the blush that adored Ino's cheeks.

"Well…I'll see you around-"

"Wait!" shouted Ino.

_'What am I doing?'_

Chouji stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Ino. His eyebrow once again raised in question. Ino began to fidget under his gaze and she suddenly found the ground to be very interesting.

_'What are you doing? Look up, look up, LOOK UP!'_

But no matter how many times her mind screamed at her to look up, Ino's eyes stayed fixed on the ground.

"I was wondering…"

_'Great now my voice sounds like a squeak toy.'_

Chouji looked at Ino confused as she tried to clear her throat.

"Sorry."

_'That was lame.__'_

"I was wondering if you were going to the Summer Festival."

_'Why did I just ask that?'_

Chouji gave her a warm smile that instantly made her heart melt. She had to look away, in fear that her knees might fail her.

"Sure am."

"Oh…are you…are you going with anyone?"

_'Why am I reacting this way to him? I never did before.'_

Chouji frowned a little at Ino's odd behavior, but answered her question none the less.

"Well, I was going with Shikamaru like we do every year but, he's going with Temari. Apparently, the Sand wanted to strengthen our alliance so, now we have our ninja stationed there and we have some of theirs here. Temari was one those who volunteered. She's going to be living here for the next two years and Shikamaru said he would introduce her to everyone. I'm pretty sure that's a cover-up story though."

"So you're not going with anyone?"

_'Is that hope in my voice?'_

"No"

The ground had once again grabbed Ino's focus. The butterflies in her stomach had gone at war with each other, her heart was threatening to jump out of her chest and she couldn't keep the nervousness out of her voice when she spoke.

"Would you like to go with me?"

_'WHAAAA__T__T?!'_

Chouji's eyes enlighten with confusion.

"You mean like a date?"

_'No! Not like a date! Say no damn it! Say NO!'_

"Yeah like a date." she answered, unusually shy.

_'Why did you do that__ Now he's going say yes and our reputation will be ruined!'_

"I'm sorry Ino."

The blonde shot her head up in surprise.

_'Did he just say what I think he said?'_

There was a true apologetic look on his face that could not be faked. Suddenly, Ino's throat felt really tight.

"Why not?"

_'Damn it. My voice is cracking.'_

It was Chouji's turn to stare at the ground. His voice was so caring and full of concern but, it did nothing to ease the pain Ino felt when she heard his words.

"I just think it would be better if we just stayed friends."

"Oh" Ino shaky said.

"Is that alright?" Chouji carefully asked.

The usually bubbly blonde put on a false smile, trying to reassure her _friend._

"Yep. No prob."

The act did not fool Chouji but, he figured that it would be better if he just left.

"Okay…I'll see you around."

Ino gave him a small nod, not quite trusting her voice at the moment. As soon as Chouji was out of sight, the blonde sprinted towards her house. Making it to her home in record time, Ino slammed open the front door, paying no need to her mother, who was in the kitchen, and ran to her room. As soon as she was there, she collapsed onto her bed and let a river of tears flow down her face.

_'What's happening to __me?__ I wasn't __supposed__ to fell in love with someone like Chouji. I wasn't suppose__d__ to get rejected. I wasn't suppose__d__ to get my heart broken. But__…__ here I am.'_

Ino continued to weep into the late hours of the night.

No, life was not a fairytale.

* * *

**Notice:** Ino's not talking to Hinata, Hinata's having self-image problems and Chouji rejected Ino. It's not looking good in the hood. 

_Next Chapter: Konoha Summer Festival Part One_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't have to study for finals.


	14. Konoha Summer Festival Part One

**_I'M BACK! Thank you all for waiting. My exams are finally over with (Yay!) and I have a month long vacation (double Yay!). This of course means that the next few updates will be quick. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

"Hinata hold still!" 

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

The pink-haired medic's eye twitched in annoyance. Hinata sheepishly blushed when she realized she have moved once again. Sakura just shook her head, not really mad at the girl before her. Lifting the mascara brush, the emerald-eye kunoichi reapplied the make-up to the heiress's lasses.

"Ooohhhh! I can't wait to see Naruto's expression! He's going to drop dead once he sees you Hinata. I just know it!"

Hinata smiled at Tenten's words. Both Sakura and Tenten caught how forced the smile was but said nothing of it. They knew that any attempt to boost Hinata's confidence in her appearance on their part would be in vain. There was only one person that would be able to change her mind. There was only one_ man_ that would make her feel beautiful.

"Damn it! This strand won't stay in place! Hinata, do you have any more hair-spray?"

Tenten was furiously trying to keep one of Hinata's dark indigo locks in place but it refused to stay. The Hyuga heiress shifted her line of vision towards her younger sister.

"Hanabi-nee-chan, there should be some more hair-spray in the right cabinet in the bathroom. Can you get it for me?"

The younger sister rolled her eyes. She soon stepped out of Hinata's bedroom, the end of her dark purple kimono trailing after her.

Hanabi had been dressed and ready for the day's festivities hours before-hand. It was customary for all clans and its members to join in on Konoha's most celebrated annual event, the Summer Festival. This of course, was today.

Sakura and Tenten had arrived at the Hyuga compound a good hour ago. And ever since then, they have prodded and primped Hinata for the big day. Hinata remembered being upset when she didn't see Ino at her doorstep with the two girls.

_"She called and __told me that she would be meeting with us at the Festival," said Sakura, "she said she had some family stuff to take care."_

To be honest, Hinata's still upset with the news.

_'Does Ino really have business to take care of or is she avoiding me? If so why? Why would she still be mad at me? I thought things were getting better after the shopping trip.'_

Hinata's lips curled into a frown.

"Hinata!"

Said girl jumped a little in surprise. She saw Sakura standing in front of her with a tube of lipstick. The same lipstick that was smeared beside Hinata's mouth, a result to the movement Hinata had made.

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

"Here's that hair-spray."

The three girls turned to Hanabi who held out a tin can. Tenten gladly took the can from the girl. When the weapon-mistress was busy fixing Hinata's hair Hanabi asked her sister the question that had been bugging her since this whole make-over thing began.

"Why are you doing this again Onee-chan? Usually you just throw on one of your old kimonos like every year. What's so different this time?"

"I told you Hanabi-nee-chan, today's special."

"All you're doing is hanging out with your training partner and his friend. What's so special about that?"

Before Hinata could answer her sister, Tenten beat her to it.

"That's not the question you should be asking Hanabi. What you should be asking is _who_ is so special."

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me your dressing up for captain clueless Onee-chan."

Captain clueless was one of the many nicknames Hanabi had dubbed Naruto with. Along with ramen-breath and Hokage wanna-be. But Hinata knew Hanabi meant no harm by these names. In fact the more she teased someone the more she was telling Hinata that she liked and approved of them. But Hinata would always lecture her about her language.

"His name is not captain clueless Hanabi, its Naruto."

"But still, your dressing up for him. Why would you dress up for a comrade?"

The older Hyuga blushed in response. Hanabi was still a bit too young to understand the full concept of love. Thankfully Hinata was saved from an awkward answer by Sakura.

"All done!"

Both Sakura and Tenten stepped back to admire their hard work. Their smiles could lit up an entire city they were so bright.

"Go on Hinata take a look."

Taking a deep breath, Hinata slowly turned around to see her reflection in the full-length mirror. She was scared to see how everything turned out. Reluctant to see how bad she really looked. But when she finally turned around her breath caught in throat.

_'Is that…me?'_

When she finally was able to come to terms that the girl staring back at her was indeed herself she was in complete shock.

_'I actually look…good. Wow. Sakura and Tenten are __miracle__ workers.'_

"Hanabi-sama, your needed in the…Hinata-sama?"

All four girls turned to see Neji Hyuga standing at Hinata's doorway. His face was blank but his eyes showed shock, never have seeing his cousin so dolled up before.

"H-hai Neji-nii-san."

Some of Hinata's nerves escaped her in her voice. Neji's her cousin but he's still a guy. His perspective on her appearance would be more accurate than her girl-friends.

"You look nice."

A bright smile light Hinata's face.

"Really?"

The stoic Hyuga let a small smile slip onto his face as he gave a nod of approval. Hinata's smile grew.

"What were you going to tell me Neji?"

The jounin looked down to his younger cousin, suddenly remembering why he was there.

"Your father needs you in the den."

Hanabi gave a small nod before saying good-bye to her sister and heading off to the den. Once she left the only male occupant spoke.

"Is that the attire you are planning to wear on our day together Tenten-chan?"

Said girl pursed her lips in annoyance. Both she and Sakura were wearing jeans and a t-shirt. They had planned to take care of Hinata before the spent time beautifying themselves.

"And what if I am?"

Tenten crossed her arms in a standoffish way, clearly annoyed by the question her boyfriend had asked. Neji just shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter to me. You're radiant in anything you wear."

A hot blush crossed Tenten's cheeks.

"Oh."

Neji smirked at the now shy Tenten. Sakura just smiled at the two and turned to her pale-eyed friend.

"I'll see you at the Festival Hinata."

Hinata sent a smile to the pink-haired girl. As soon as Sakura passed Tenten, the bun-haired girl snapped out of her daze.

"Oh right! I have to get going too."

"Do you need help finding the exit?"

Tenten turned her attention to the still smirking Neji. She replied in a playful tone.

"Jerk."

Hinata smiled at the two. She wished that she could form a relationship like that one day with her Naruto-kun.

_'I suppose today is the day where fate decides our future relationship.'_

* * *

Today was not a fun day for Ino. 

In fact, curling herself in a ball on her bed and sleeping herself into a coma sounded like a much better way to spend the day. But Ino Yamanaka is a tough woman. This is why she is standing in the middle of one of Konoha's streets wearing a very expensive kimono. She can suck it up. She can put on that convincing smile and act as if nothing is wrong.

Even though everything is wrong.

The young blonde shook her head. No. She can't be having those thoughts. Not now. Ino Yamanaka can handle any pain. Even heartbreak.

_'Stop it Ino. The girls are going to be here any second. You c__an't let them se__e you like this!'_

For the hundredth time that day, Ino choked back a sob. She took a long shaky breath to calm herself. After the tenth breath she was able to regain control.

_'That's it Ino. Don't break.'_

This comment would only convince her halfway. It was enough so she could put up a front when others were around, but when they weren't…those words meant nothing.

"Ino-pig!"

Hearing her old rival, Ino snapped out of her daze.

"Hey Billboard Brow! What took you?!"

"_Some_ of us had to look good."

"And _who_ might you be talking about?"

Sakura's painted lips curled into a scowl. Even though Ino would never tell her, Sakura did look nice. She wore a dark green kimono with a soft pink obi. Her pink hair was up in a messy bun held by a pair of dark chopsticks. But what really caught Ino's eye was what was hanging around Sakura's neck. It was a green gem held by a gold chain. She was about to ask Sakura wear she got the brilliant piece of jewelry but she was interrupted by the girl herself.

"Tenten's not coming."

"What? Why not?"

A glint of mischief flash in Sakura's eyes.

"Ohhh, something about a pale-eyed genius and an ice-cream stand."

Ino's lips turned into a humorous smile.

"Oh I see."

After a few seconds of silence Sakura turned to Ino with a serious expression.

"Actually Ino, I don't think I'll be staying either."

Shock filled Ino's eyes.

"What! What do you mean you're not staying? We have to make sure Hinata goes through with the step."

"No, not we, you. You weren't here this morning. Me and Tenten had to do all the hard work. You can at least make sure Hinata has enough confidence to go through with this. It is your plan after all."

Sakura crossed her arms and hardened her gaze. Her whole stature said "I've made up my mind and nothing you can say will change it otherwise."

"But-"

"No buts Ino."

The blonde frowned in response. The two girls stayed in silence for awhile, tension growing. The thick air was soon disposed of when a friendly voice called into the scene.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Lee-kun?"

As an answer to the medic's question a blur of green topped with a mass of badly cut dark hair shot out of the crowd, heading towards the quiet area which Sakura and Ino were a part of.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ready for our…wow."

Rock Lee's sentence was cut off when he took a full look at Sakura. It was obvious her beauty left him speechless. But what surprised Ino was that Sakura was lightly blushing.

_'What's happening?'_

"Sakura-chan" began Lee, "you look…amazing."

"Thank you Lee."

"That gem, where did you get it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, I've never seen a piece of finery exquisite your beauty as perfectly as this one."

"Really?"

A soft smile shown on Lee's face, making Sakura blush.

"Really."

Sakura and Lee continued to flirt back and forth as Ino stood off to the sidelines dumbfounded.

_'Did I miss something?'_

"Ino"

Said girl shook herself out of her thoughts and paid attention to what Sakura was saying.

"I'm leaving now. Wish Hinata-chan good luck for me."

"Wait Sakura-"

It was no use. Both the pink-haired girl and taijutsu master were nowhere in sight. Ino released a sigh of frustration.

_'Great. Just great.'_

"Ino?"

The platinum blonde turned her head towards the voice. There, right in front of her, stood Hinata. A very pretty Hinata. If Ino wasn't sulking right at the moment, she would have mentally congregated Sakura and Tenten for a job well done or she would have told Hinata how nice she looked but, she didn't do either.

"W-where's Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan?"

Ino frowned at that question. She wasn't too happy with those girls at the moment. They left her and Hinata for men. Low, dreadful, appalling men!

_'__You're__ just saying that because you're jealous.'_

No Ino. Can't go down that train of thought.

"They're not coming."

Hinata dropped her head in response to Ino's answer.

"Oh."

Not wanting the moment to drag on any longer, Ino grabbed Hinata's arm and began dragging her into the busy streets.

"Come on. We have work to do."

* * *

Hinata shifted awkwardly. Currently, both Ino and she were standing in alleyway close by to a weapons shop that was supposed to be the meeting spot for Naruto, Sai and herself. Ino had already ran her through everything she had to do. Basically, show up and don't faint. Now, they're waiting for the boys to come. Preferably Naruto. 

The dark-haired beauty was sweating buckets. She kept playing with the hem of her sleeves in an attempt to calm her ever-rising nerves. She took in deep breaths, trying to slow down her fast-beating heart. She felt like a wreck on the inside.

Hinata was going to find out a very important and possibly life-changing question. Could Naruto be attracted to her? The question itself would easily make the blood in Hinata's body rush to her face. But that would be without the real answer. The real answer makes dread run through veins.

_'He won't be attracted to me. I just know it.'_

Even the makeover she just received would not change that answer. However this wasn't the only thing that was making her nervous system work overboard. The other thing was the blonde girl standing before her.

_'Our friendship still hasn't been redeemed.'_

Hinata was feeling the pressure. The pressure of impressing the boy of her dreams. The pressure of a strained friendship. And the pressure of everything that is her life.

"Y-you look nice Ino."

It was true. The kimono that Ino was wearing was light tan with swirls of cerulean blue beautifully sewn in. Her obi was a deep purple, very close to maroon. Her golden hair was braided and twisted up into a bun, on the side laid a small gorgeous purple hyacinth flower.

"Thanks."

Okay, that was a short conversation. No. Hinata was not going to give up.

_'This might be the only time I can fix our friendship. If we put this off any longer then __there's __no chance will ever be friends again.'_

"Ino I'm sorry."

Said girl blinked in surprise, Hinata explained.

"I'm sorry that I suggested you should date Chouji. It wasn't my place. I just wanted to see you happy and I thought…never mind."

"What?"

Hinata turned to Ino.

"What did you think?"

The dark-haired girl could have sworn that Ino's voice sounded a little shaky.

"I thought that you liked him."

Ino bowed her head, not allowing Hinata to see her face.

"I guess I thought wrong."

"Yeah you did."

Hinata was expecting the comment to be snappy but it was soft and so heart-breakely sad.

"You were wrong to think I would like Chouji. You were wrong to think that _that_ was the type of guy I wanted to end up with. But most importantly….you were wrong to think he would accept me."

"Ino?"

Apparently Ino couldn't take anymore because before Hinata could even begin to fully comprehend what Ino had said, she was on the ground, crying her heart out.

"Ino!"

Hinata dashed forward to kneel on the ground in front of Ino. The heiress tried her best to comfort the heart-broken girl.

"Why? Why did things end up like this? It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"

Hinata just listened to Ino's cries. It was obvious the girl was thinking out loud and Hinata was just a figment. But the dark-haired didn't care, she cared that Ino got whatever she was feeling out in the open.

"How could I have fallen in love? With Chouji! He's not the kind of man I'm supposed to end up with!"

Pale eyes widen when the confession of love was announced. Hinata said nothing though and continued to rub comforting circles on Ino's back.

"And he rejected me! Me! I'm not supposed to be rejected by the man I love."

After this confession, Hinata had to speak.

"He rejected you?"

Ino lifted her tear-traced face in Hinata's direction. Her blue eyes, red from crying, blinked in shock. Now fully realizing that Hinata was there, Ino answered Hinata's question in a very shaky voice.

"Yes he did."

The blonde girl looked slightly ashamed.

"Ino-"

"I'm sorry Hinata."

Ino continued to explain after she saw the confusion on Hinata's face.

"I'm sorry I acted angry with you. I wasn't. I wasn't ever mad at you. I was mad at myself."

The blonde kunoichi gasped in surprise when she felt two arms wrap around her in an embrace.

"It's okay Ino. I understand."

Ino returned the hug, setting off another set of waterworks. After a couple of minutes of letting her emotions free, Ino backed out of Hinata's arms. She used the sleeves of her kimono to wipe away her tears.

"I probably look like a mess, huh."

The Hyuga gave her soft smile.

"You look fine Ino."

The blonde gave Hinata a smile. Something the dark-haired girl hadn't seen in a long time.

"Listen Hinata, I want to thank you-"

"Don't worry about Ino."

"Still, I'm glad I now know my feelings even if the man doesn't feel the same way."

Hinata bit her lip.

"Maybe he had reason."

The blonde absently nodded her head.

"Maybe."

"Hey! Watch where you're going punk!"

Both Hinata and Ino turned their heads towards the street outside the alley. Ino could get a better view of the weapons shop, which is where the yell came from. However, Hinata didn't need to see to recognize the second voice.

"Sorry!"

"Hinata! It's Naruto."

Hinata's cheeks turned a cheery red. The nerves that Hinata was feeling before came back with a force. She thought she might go into a cardiac arrest any second.

"Come on Hinata!"

With insanely force for a girl Ino's size the blonde pulled Hinata to her feet and began dragging her to the street.

_'Oh my god! I'm going to see Naruto-kun! He's going to see me! What do I do? What do I do?!'_

"There he is!" shouted Ino.

The blonde then turned to face Hinata.

"Remember Hinata, don't faint."

_'__Easier__ said than done, Ino.'_

In reality Hinata just dumbly nodded her head. A devious smile spread on Ino's face before she shouted "good luck" and pushed Hinata out of the crowd and to the meeting spot in front of the weapons shop.

For a few seconds Hinata didn't see her lovable blonde. She began thinking that they might have heard/seen the wrong person. But then, her heart stopped when she heard his voice from behind her.

"Hinata-chan?"

* * *

**_Notice:_** Yeah I know I'm awful for leaving the chapter like this but the next chapter will be up soon. There's two things I want to say though. 

1) There's a reason why I put a purple hyacinth flower in Ino's hair. A purple hyacinth flower means "I'm sorry, please forgive me and sorrow." It was a settle way to show how Ino was feeling.

2) Sai is going to be in the next chapter. He's know for giving nicknames and I want him to have one for Hinata. Problem is, I can't think of a good one. Can you help a girl out and give me some suggestions. If I use the nickname that you thought of, I promise to give you credit.

**_Disclaimer:_** **I do NOT own Naruto. Big surprise.**


	15. Konoha Summer Festival Part Two

It was the dark-indigo hair that caught Naruto's attention. There was only one girl that he knew that had that bluish-tinted hair. However, that was the only thing he recognized about his best friend Hinata Hyuga.

Her back was turned to him so he couldn't see the big pale lavender eyes he has gotten so used to seeing. But even with her back turned to him, she looked…different. She was wearing a formal kimono rather than her usual baggy training clothes. Her hair, which she usually wore down, was up. There were small changes but, it had him wondering…is this Hinata-chan? She just had to turn around.

"Hinata-chan, is that you?"

He saw the woman before him stiffen and ever so slowly she turned around. The pale eyes confirmed that it was Hinata Hyuga but his brain could not comprehend that the rest of her was his best friend. His mind went blank when he took in the sight before him.

Beautiful indigo hair was twisted up into a complicated bun held by two deep red hair-clips, the same color as her lips. The color next to her creamy white skin made her lips stick out just like the midnight blue eye shadow did to her milky eyes.

The kimono she was wearing was a dark blue that complemented her hair. The obi was a deep red with black organic designs sewn it. It matched the layer underneath that came visible near the neckline. The dress exposed her shoulders and neck perfectly. It also hugged her every curve just righ-

_'No! Bad __Naruto__! You can't be having __**those**__ thoughts about __Hinata-chan__!'_

But even with his mind screaming at him, he could not stop the sudden fast-beating of his heart or his now labored breathing or the dryness in his mouth.

_'Why am I __re__acting this way? __Hinata__ is just a friend. __Just a friend.'_

His blue eyes locked onto to her beautiful soft lavender eyes. His knees felt weak.

_'Right?'_

"I don't understand. Is this supposed to be some type of greeting between friends?"

The blonde boy shook his head out of daydream land to see his artistic friend standing by himself and Hinata. Naruto said the first thing that came to mind.

"What?"

Sai lifted a dark eyebrow in skepticism.

"You've been staring at each other for the last five minutes."

This made Naruto blush. Did he really just check out his best friend for the last five minutes? He didn't dare turn and face Hinata to find out. Clearing his throat, he did his best to change the subject.

"Hahaha! You're such a kidder Sai! Come on we have a lot of things to do today guys!"

Before either Sai or Hinata could say anything, Naruto was already running off. They shared a glance before following him.

Naruto knew if he wanted to survive the day he could _not_ look at Hinata again. There would be a great chance of a major nosebleed.

* * *

Ino had stayed long enough to watch the contrary couple gawk at each other before heading out on her merry little way. The blonde knew that look on Naruto's face meant that this step was in the bag. He was defiantly starting to see Hinata more as a woman. Not just a comrade. 

The usually confident woman gave a bittersweet smile.

_'At least __Hinata's__ love-life is working out for her.'_

If Ino had been paying attention instead of sulking over her love-life (or lack of) she would have noticed the man she was about to collide into. With a 'oof' Ino stepped back to see whose chest she crushed into.

Just her luck.

It was her old teammate and friend Shikamaru Nara. Usually she would happy to see the lazy genius but today she just wanted ran far far away from him. He was not a genius for nothing. He probably already knew that she liked Chouji and with her currently acting out of character, he would defiantly figure out that something was wrong with her. She _so_ did not want him to know what.

It was embarrassing enough to have to tell Hinata that she was rejected by the man that she loves. But for reason it was easier to confide in her. Maybe it's because she's a girl. Or that she had the right to know.

Preparing herself mentally, Ino put on a convincing smile that would even reassure Shikamaru. She hoped.

"Hey Shikamaru! How you've been?"

Said boy lifted an eyebrow. Uh-oh. That means he's suspects something.

_'__You were probably__ too perky.'_

"I've been good Ino. Just introducing Temari to some of the villagers."

Ino turned to look at the sand kunoichi beside Shikamaru. The fan-user offered a smile which Ino kindly returned.

"Hey Temari, I heard that you're going to be living here for the next two years."

"Yeah. Gaara needed some jounin to participate in the new exchange program with Konoha."

"And you volunteered?"

Temari carelessly shrugged her shoulders.

"It's my brother's program and seen as how he is Kazekage I couldn't say no to him. Besides, spending some time away from my brothers might not be too bad."

Ino smiled at the blonde before her. She was no stranger to Ino. They did have a couple of missions together when both the Leaf and Sand needed cooperation but, Ino mostly knew about the sand kunoichi from her shadow-user friend.

Shikamaru and Temari have spent mass amounts of time together. Well as much as one can, when living in different countries. Whenever Shikamaru was sent to the Sand, or Temari to the Leaf, they would always be assigned together. It was like fate was forcing them together. But she didn't think Shikamaru minded that little detail. In fact Chouji and she would always ask about Temari to see if their leader would crack and tell them how madly in love he was with the teal-eyed, sandy haired woman. They were sure of it.

_'What are you doing __Ino__ You__'__r__e__ talking to someone and your thoughts __**still**__ turn to him.'_

Ino mentally sighed.

_'I just can't escape him, can __I.__'_

"Ino?"

Said girl snapped out of her daze to see Shikamaru studying her with a solemn expression. She had to get out of there! If Shikamaru hadn't figured out what was wrong with her now, then he would soon.

"It was nice talking to you guys but I got to go."

Ino rushed past the couple, looked over and said "see ya later." Temari gave a smile and wave but Shikamaru just looked at her. Ino quickly turned around and continued to jog-walk.

She had to be alone and think. There's was only one place she where could do that. Quickening her pace she sent out to her sanctuary.

* * *

"Hey guys I'm hungry. Lets' get some ramen at Ichiraku's." 

Both Hinata and Sai quietly replied with a nod. They both followed Naruto away from the festival activities and to the ramen stand. So far, they each had played a game at a booth in an attempt to win something. All of them had won their prize and kept it hidden so it would not get in the way. One of the perks of being a ninja.

There's supposed to be a parade later that day. The highlight of the festival. They of course were going but, it would be better if they got some more fuel first.

"Hey old man!"

The owner of the Ichiraku ramen stand turned around to see his favorite customer and his friends walking towards his restaurant. He waved back.

"Hey Naruto! Enjoying the festival?"

Said blonde grinned as he took his seat at the counter. Hinata and Sai followed.

"You bet."

The owner slowly nodded before he turned his gaze towards Hinata.

"My Miss Hyuga, you look very lovely today."

The heiress blushed and muttered a small "thank you" in response.

_'I can't believe it. I didn't think the owner would remember me much less complement me. This really is a great restaurant.'_

"Alright. What will it be?"

Each of the three teens made their orders. When they were done, the "old man" left to take care of their food. Shyly Hinata looked to Naruto who was on her right. He was looking at anything but her.

_'He's been doing that all day. It's like he refuses to look at me. Does__ he hate what he sees that much?__'_

It would be easier to figure out what was going on in Naruto's mind if she had paid attention to his reaction when he saw her. However, she had been…distracted. Hinata's cheeks began to heat up when she thought about the moment.

Instead of watching to see if Naruto was checking her out, she had checked him out. But there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for it. He was hot! She couldn't help it that that the baby blue in his yukata brought out his eyes. Or that the necklace that the Fifth had given him contrasted so well with his skin. Or that his hair, falling free without his headband, made him look so carefree and appealing. Really she couldn't! Any girl would have gotten distracted with a man like Naruto around.

But it was still embarrassing that Sai had caught her staring at Naruto like that. She would have avoided any eye contact with Naruto if he was giving any. Which of course, brings the question of why he has been avoiding her all day.

_'He doesn't like what he sees. What else would it__be__'_

She was in love with a man that was not attracted to her. Hinata gave a deep sigh to the punishment that is her life.

"Is something wrong Stutter-sama?"

Hinata turned her head to look at Sai who was on Naruto's other side. She gave him a smile.

"No. I'm fine."

"Would you stop calling her that."

The dark-haired boy turned to Naruto, his unemotional mask never breaking.

"What?"

The ramen-lover turned to Sai, irritation flashing in his blue depths.

"Stutter-sama. Her name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."

"I'm well aware of Stutter-sama's name."

"Then why don't you call her that!"

The dark-haired beauty turned away from the bickering boys. Normally she would try to intervene and stop the fighting but they've been at it all day. She doesn't have that kind of stamina.

After blocking out Naruto and Sai's fighting, Hinata scanned the shops nearby. She was reminiscing about the days she had spent in those shops when something caught her eye. Or someone.

_'Is that…it is!'_

Hinata watched as the man walked out of one of the restaurants and down the street.

_'I have to talk to him.'_

"Naruto-kun, Sai" both boys stopped their squabbling long enough to hear Hinata. "I just remember something that I have to do something. I'll be right back."

She didn't even give them a chance to answer her before she was off.

She couldn't lose him.

* * *

Naruto watched as Hinata took off and disappeared into the crowd. A blush rose onto his cheeks when he realized that he just did something he promised himself he wouldn't do. 

_'I'm having __**those**__ thoughts again. Why did both __Kakashi__ and __Jiraiya__ have __be__ perver__ts. Now every time I see __Hinata__ like that I'll b__e on standby for major blood loss__.'_

Naruto buried his head in his arms. He was in a mess. He couldn't be attracted to friend, his _best_ friend. It would just confuse everything. He didn't want to do that. But he couldn't help it! And because of that he was acting strange, well stranger. And he knew he was making Hinata uncomfortable by doing so.

_'I'm in hell.'_

"Doing alright there Naruto?"

A blonde head shot up from the counter and turned to Sai. The usual unemotional artist was smirking. Blue eyes glared.

"Go to hell Sai."

"Well aren't we touchy. This wouldn't happen to do anything with Stutter-sama would it?"

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. He hated how Sai could be so damn perspective at times. He tried to evade the question.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't think she looks, oh what's the word, hot?"

For some reason, Naruto felt a fierce anger boil inside of him. It made his heart beat faster, his breathing became more ragged and sent his mind spinning. He didn't think a simple question could bring out such an intense feeling.

"What?"

Sai took note of the edginess in Naruto's voice.

"You don't find her appealing?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"A reasonable one."

Naruto wanted nothing more than to rip out Sai's throat. He didn't know why he felt so defensive or why the idea of Sai finding Hinata attractive so horrendous but, he did.

"So it was a greeting?"

The blonde let his anger subside a little when he became confused by Sai's question.

"What?"

Sai looked at Naruto, playing innocent.

"To stare at Stutter-sama like that."

Everything stopped for Naruto and then the panic settled in.

"N-no I w-was just….I mean I was…umm…"

Secretly Sai took joy in watching Naruto stumble and trip over his own words. But it didn't last long for their ramen was ready.

"Order's up!"

Naruto thanked the old man in his mind. He couldn't believe what a fool he was making of himself. Damn that Sai.

"Where's Miss Hyuga?"

"Hinata-chan had something to take care. She'll be back." replied Naruto.

The old man nodded before taking care of his other customers. Usually the blonde digs in and devours his ramen bearishly but today he just began to eat it absent-mindedly.

He found Hinata attractive, yes, but no one needed to know that. It didn't matter. She was his friend and would always remain so. Or he at least hoped so.

Oh kami, help him.

* * *

Rushing as fast as her little feet could take her, Hinata tried to keep up with the man. 

_'I have to talk to him. I don't know why but I feel like I should.'_

Out of breath, Hinata finally caught up to the guy and grabbed his arm. He turned around and his brown eyes lit up in surprise and happiness.

"Oh hey Hinata. Nice to see you."

Hinata nodded her head, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Nice to see you too Chouji."

She took a moment to study his appearance. He was wearing traditional Akimichi robes that bore the clan's marking. Not all of clans did that, only a select few continued that tradition. After seeing what he was wearing she took note of his expression. He was smiling at her but, it didn't reach his eyes.

"So what are you doing over here for Hinata? The festival is on the other side of town."

"Naruto wanted to eat at Ichiraku's."

"You're spending the day with Naruto?"

A soft pinked painted Hinata's cheeks. Why does everyone have to tease her about her crush?

"Hai. Sai is with us as well."

"Ino told me that you and him were getting close."

"Sai?"

"No, Naruto."

"Oh."

Silence engulfed them. Hinata wanted to say what was on her mind so badly, but she was scared.

_'I already made things bad enough for __Ino__ what if I make it worse?'_

"It seems like your friendship with Ino has gotten stronger too."

Hinata shook herself out of her daze and registered what Chouji had said.

"Hai. I feel like I know her better."

"She talks about you a lot more."

"She does?"

"Don't worry, its good."

The dark-haired beauty smiled at the large man.

_'He talks about __her a lot. He must care__.'_

Hinata bit her lip, still debating within herself.

"She's talked about you too."

She decided to edge her way in slowly. If it looked like she was sinking in too deep then she would pull out immediately.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

There was something about Chouji that she didn't realize until today. His eyes are expressive, almost as much as Naruto's. She watched the conflicting emotions in his brown eyes. It was hard to pinpoint all of them.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?"

Although unexpected, Hinata answered him with a "hai."

"Do you think it's possible to fall out of love?"

Hinata blinked in surprised. But as the initial shock of his question faded away, she began to question the question herself. Can you fall out of love? After thinking it over she came to a decision.

"I think love can die but only if you let it."

Pale eyes watched Chouji to see if he understood what she was saying. He obviously understood, for his next question steamed off of the idea.

"What if you continued to love but the someone you love loses interest."

Hinata's eyebrows knitted together. That was a tough question. There was only one conclusion she could think of.

"Then I guess you have to talk to that person."

Chouji nodded his head thoughtfully. His head then rose up and something along the lines of determination reflected in his brown orbs.

"Sorry Hinata. But I have to go take care of something."

Inwardly Hinata was jumping for joy. Somehow her words got to him and she hoped that it was for the best. She watched as Chouji disappeared into the crowd and another person she knew come out of it.

Shikamaru watched Chouji's retreat for awhile before turning and walking towards Hinata. Pale lavender eyes locked with coal black ones. Words were silently exchanged between the two and an understanding met. Hinata caught a ghost of a smile on Shikamaru's lips before he turned to his blonde companion.

"Temari, I would like for you to meet Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."

* * *

**_Notice:_** Sai's nickname for Hinata, Stutter-sama, was Silver Wurm's idea. Thanks Silver Wurm as well as Kiba Inubake and darktank for their ideas. Really helped me out. Part three should be out around New Year's. 

**Merry Christmas, Blessed Hanukkah, Joyous Kwanzaa annndd Happy Holidays to you** **all. -** **Love, Blondi.**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own Naruto. Nor any of the holiday seasons.


	16. Konoha Summer Festival Part Three

_**Hey ya'll! Second half has been posted. Read and enjoy!**_

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set, the celebrated day coming to a close. A fact, that Ino was satisfied with. She was away from the crowded streets, yet she could still feel that joyous aura from here. 

_'I think I've dealt with enough "happy" people for today.'_

The smiling faces, the genuine laughter, the pure act of just having fun had been too much for Ino. Why did _they _all get to be happy? What memo did they get that she didn't? Whatever the deal was, Ino had gotten royally jip.

_'What's happened to me? I used to be such a spirited person.'_

The blonde let out a long sigh.

_'I blame __Chouji__.'_

It only made since, to blame the one person who had caused her such misery. But it felt wrong. It wasn't Chouji's fault that she fell in love with him.

_'But he didn't have to reject me!'_

How in the world could Chouji cast away something as good as Ino's love? That was the question that had plagued Ino's mind day in and day out.

_'I'm perfect! Not to brag or anything but come on! I'm hot, smart, and funny and I have a great personality. __How can any guy not want that?!'_

There was only one other reason why he wouldn't want her and it gave Ino a hollow feeling in her chest.

He didn't love her.

_'But why?__ Why doesn't he love me?'_

If she could just figure out what it was, she could change it. She could be perkier, crack more jokes, read a book, even gain a few pounds. But her willpower kept her from going out and finding out what detail about herself that Chouji didn't love.

_'I might be in love but I'm __Ino__ Yamanaka and __Ino__ Yamanaka doesn't change for anyone.'_

As corny it is, Ino had her own nindo. Her own way of the ninja and she would never break it.

She just didn't know if that was a good thing anymore.

* * *

The parade had just ended. 

The path that been made for the moving performers was littered with pieces of rubbish and candy. Children were scattered around, trying to achieve as much of the sweets as possible. Their parents calling to them, telling them it's time to go home.

Among the disappearing crowd was a blank face, a patch of sun-yellow hair and a set of pale lavender eyes.

Said eyes turned to her companions.

"Did you enjoy the parade Sai? I know it was your first time."

Sai turned his coal black eyes to Hinata, giving her a false smile.

"It was…tolerable."

Expressive blue eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Tolerable? It was a parade Sai! Not a mission briefing!"

Sai shrugged his shoulders in response. Even though the movement made Naruto even more irritated with the boy, he let it go. He didn't have enough energy to keep fighting all day.

"I'm leaving."

Both Hinata and Naruto blinked in surprise to Sai's blunt statement.

"What?" asked a befuddled Naruto, "you're leaving?"

"Yes."

The blonde would have struggle the pale boy, if he knew it wouldn't get him into trouble.

"Good-bye Naruto-kun, Stutter-sama."

Hinata nodded her head in passing, while Naruto just scoffed a "whatever" under his breath. He was glad that the dark-haired boy was gone. Not that he hated Sai or anything. In fact, he would never say it out loud or anything, but over the last year or so they had became pretty close friends. But Sai was one of those types of friends that you could only take so much of in a day.

"Naruto-kun."

Startled, Naruto jumped a little at Hinata's voice. He was so caught in his thinking that he had temporally forgotten about his best friend. His attractive best friend that standing beside him… in the middle of the street….alone.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

"Huh?" came the blonde's intelligent response.

Hinata giggled in response, a sound that sounded a lot like chiming bells to Naruto.

"You were zoning out."

"Oh!" Naruto gave a half-hearted laugh while he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Hinata-chan I was just thinking."

Hinata raised her lips into a smile. Naruto couldn't help but think that the small act had, if possible, made her more beautiful. He wondered if he should try and make her smile more often. He liked seeing her like this.

"Naruto-kun, did you hear me?"

The Hokage-wannabe blinked a few times.

"What?"

"I said that I should probably head home. Father can be strict with curfew."

"Oh, right! Right, of course."

Naruto began reciting a line of curses in his head.

_'What was I thinking?! I have to stop having these thoughts about __Hinata-chan__But how?__ Every time I look at her I can't help but think how radiant she is. And I can't keep not looking at her that would make things weird. I know! I'll just stay away from her for a little while, let my __homones__ calm down for a bit. Whatever I do I can't wreck this friendship. It's far too important.'_

"Naruto-kun, are you coming?"

The ramen-lover was pulled back to earth for the third time that evening by Hinata. He looked at the girl, waiting for him a few feet ahead.

_'She expects me to walk her home, like I always do.'_

"Naruto-kun?"

_'I know I should stay away but….she might think something's up if I don't walk her home. I better do it, just this one time. Then I'll avoid her.'_

"Coming Hinata!"

Naruto jogged towards the indigo-haired girl, who smiled back at him. A smile that made his heart skip a beat.

_'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'_

* * *

It was dark now. The sun had set off its brilliant array of colors just minutes before. Now all Ino had to rely on was the dim streetlight beside her for sight. 

Her curfew was in ten minutes but she didn't get up. She didn't want to. Even if it was nightfall she felt safe here. This place was like her refuge, her diary, her secret garden. All of her inner desires and thoughts have been spilled out at this place. No one knew that this place held a special place in Ino's heart because; no one knew what had happened here two years before-hand.

"I figured I would find you here."

Ino jumped in surprise and snapped around to the voice. A large man wearing formal robes stepped into view. The blonde could only manage a whisper.

"Chouji."

Added 2/17/08

The tattooed man kept his brown eyes on the blonde. The attention was unnerving yet comforting to Ino.

"May I sit with you?"

Blue eyes blinked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, go ahead."

Ino, flustered by her inattentive, scooted over to the side of the bench to allow more room for Chouji. The man with the large form, sat next to the blonde beauty, leaving enough personal space between them.

An uncomfortable silence settled in.

Keeping her eyes locked anywhere but the man next to her Ino asked, "So…why are you here?"

"To talk to you."

"About…"

The question hung in the air and every second it went unanswered was another second Ino's heart would speed up. For some reason the question was important to Ino and the answer would either break or make her world. She had no idea why, just that that was the way she felt.

"Us."

A breath Ino didn't know she was holding was let out. She felt relieved, which meant the answer was what her heart truly wanted. But as she let the answer sink in, she started to feel confused and…angry.

"Us? What us? If I remember correctly, you didn't want a us."

The last statement was equipped with bitterness, an indication that the feisty attitude of Ino Yamanaka was still there.

"Ino."

His voice was supple yet held a stern undertone.

"It's not that I didn't want an us, it was that I didn't believe that there would ever be an us."

The confession caught Ino's attention.

"I love you Ino…"

The world stopped for Ino. Did he really just say what she thought he said? She couldn't do anything but look at the man she loves as he spilled out his heart to her.

"…I always have. I love how you get upset over the smallest things. I love how you never hold back. How you care, how your eyes lit up when you see someone you love, how you smile like the world is yours for the taking, how the sun shines your hair in the morning sun…you're perfect. Everything I could ever want."

The blonde girl had gone immobile throughout the entire speech. Everything that he had said was so beautiful, so unbelievable that it struck a chord in Ino. What he was saying was everything that Ino wanted to hear, what her heart _needed_ to hear. Unsuccessfully, Ino tried to swallow her parched throat, her voice coming out raw.

"You love me?"

Brown eyes locked with blue ones.

"Yes."

The answer seemed to bring Ino out of her coma-like stance. A whirlwind of emotions attacked her, overwhelming her. Everything was so much, she didn't know if she could trust herself to speak but her heart did anyway.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, there shouldn't be a us."

"What?!"

The statement was screaming of outrage. The thought of her and Chouji, by the laws of destiny, not belonging together was something she had once believed in. In retrospect it didn't make any sense to Ino why they would be together, but to have Chouji voice that thought angered her to no end.

"What do you mean there shouldn't be a us?! You just said that you love me! What am I not good girlfriend material? Am I just good enough to admire from a distance but to never have a real relationship with?"

"No Ino, that's not it."

"Then what?!"

"You're too good for me."

The fury smoothed on Ino's face. Too good for him?

"I could never match your spirit, your ambition. You're the perfect girl and you deserve the perfect man…you deserve better than me."

"Chouji…how could you think that? How could you think you're not good enough for me?"

"Oh come on Ino. We both know that you're out of my league. Look at you, and look at me."

Ino would have to admit that their relationship (if they ever have one) would defy the social norm. People would take one look at her and wonder what the hell she was doing with the chubby loser. But she didn't care. She didn't care what they thought. She had at one point, so much so that she had been blind to heart's desires but now, she's changed. She's a new Ino now.

Oh kami, what love has done to her.

"I am looking at you Chouji and do you know what I see. I see a good man worth all the love that the world can offer. And I know, that if you let me, I can be the one to give that to you."

Chouji lifted his warm brown eyes to stare into Ino's determined blue one. They flickered with a light of resolute that was so strong, his breath caught in his throat.

"Ino…I don't want you do something that you'll regret…I don't want you to get into something and be disappointed with the outcome…I want something serious with you Ino and I want you to feel the same way."

The blonde beauty's lips stretched into a genuine smile. Something she felt like she hadn't done in ages.

"Don't worry Chouji, I already do."

* * *

It felt like she had been walking forever. 

Normally, she wouldn't complain. She was, after all, a highly trained ninja who has dealt with rigorous training methods, but never did she have to defeat a opponent in two-inched heals.

She couldn't wait to get home and take off the hellish contraptions.

However, that wasn't the only reason why Hinata wanted to get home so badly.

Naruto had been acting strangely all day. He had been avoiding eye contact, constantly fidgeting and when he wasn't fighting with Sai he had been uncharacteristically quiet. Hinata, at first, thought it was because he didn't like her new appearance and, even though the information sent a wave of disappointment through her, she still felt reassured about them being friends. But now, she was beginning to wonder if their new awkward moments would put a dent on their friendship.

_'__Naruto__ has been acting so different today. __Ino__ had reassured me that __Naruto__ would react positively to my make-over, but I don't think __this counts__ as positive.'_

Taking a moment's chance, Hinata took a sidelong glance at the blonde. He seemed to be in an inner battle with himself.

_'Maybe, if I go back, change into my usual training clothes, things will go back to normal. '_

She at least hoped so.

"Well were here!"

Hinata snapped out of her daze to see that, they were indeed, at her home.

"I'll see ya later Hinata-chan!"

She couldn't let him leave! She had to make sure that things were alright between them.

"Wait Naruto-kun!"

The blonde turned around when he heard his name. Instantly, Hinata's eyes turned to the ground from slight embarrassment.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For the dress and everything, the girls thought it would be fun to give me a make-over."

The ramen-lover scrunched his brows, still not understanding.

"I know that it made you uncomfortable today, don't worry, I won't do it again."

Surprise enlighten Naruto's features, he then began to sheepishly scratch the back of his neck.

"Oh no Hinata, that wasn't why I was acting weird today."

It was a lie, but he didn't want Hinata to feel guilty for his actions. Besides, he wouldn't mind seeing her like this again.

"Really?"

Something akin to hope was in Hinata's voice.

"Yeah, I just…have a lot on my mind right now."

"Oh."

Disappointment was evident in her voice. For some reason, she had hoped that he would make a positive comment on her appearance.

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"No. I think I'm going to have to figure this one out on my own."

Hinata shook her head in understanding. At least now she knew her friendship with Naruto wasn't in danger. They both stood there in silence.

Maybe, Hinata thought, he would still say something good about how I look. I don't want to ask him because that would be putting him on the spot. But maybe he'll still say something.

"Well, goodnight Hinata-chan."

That dream was shattered.

The dark-haired forced a smile as she bid goodnight to her Naruto-kun. She left with a down-trotted heart, knowing that they would be nothing more, yet content that they were still friends. If only she was paying more attention than dwelling in her heart-break, she would have heard the blonde's soft spoken words.

"Goodnight kirei"

* * *

**Notice:** For those who don't know, kirei is Japanese for beautiful/pretty. I know a lot of people use utsukushii on this site to express the word beautiful but I wanted to use kirei because it pertains more to a woman. 

Dang! I wanted Ino and Chouji to kiss. But as I was writing it, it felt like it would be too rushed. And I know I didn't reveal where Ino was or why it's important to her but don't worry. It will come later in the story.

_Next chapter:__ Taking a step back_

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own ****Naruto****. If I did, there would be more romance and humor.**


	17. Taking a step back

**_Oh my gosh! I'm one review away from reaching 100! You have no idea how happy I am. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and read thus far. You all rock!_**

* * *

"Waiter! Waiter! WAITER!"

The unfortunate man that bore the apron and tray turned to the screeching customer.

"I told you, I want lemon in my water."

The young waiter tremble at the demanding voice, it took all his willpower to not break under those sharp blue eyes.

"Sorry miss, I'll get that right away."

In a mere two seconds the man had disappeared. In a hurry to obtain that sour fruit the blonde had originally ordered.

Ino Yamanaka was back.

That was the conclusion that Hinata came to from witnessing the scene. No longer did the blonde sulk and avoid human contact. She was once again the perky, gossiping and slightly bossy girl that they all love.

The change had happened the day after the Summer Festival, when she had strutted down the streets, hand and hand with Chouji and announced to everyone that she was a taken woman. Many of the town's folk were shocked by the news of Ino and Chouji being a couple. Except for Hinata and Shikamaru, no one knew about the untold attraction between the two teens.

Sakura was the one that had the biggest trouble registering the news. But after weeks of dating, the pink-haired medic saw that their love was genuine and fully supported their relationship. That of course didn't mean she didn't still make fun of Ino for loving Chouji. But whenever Sakura batted a playful line about the large man, Ino would always retort by using Lee, Sakura's new boyfriend.

Sakura had gone out on a couple dates with the green-clad ninja, festival included. It was on their fourth date that Sakura finally started to realize that her feelings for Lee were deeper than what she had ever felt for Sasuke. It was shortly after that they became an official couple, shocking the people of Konoha once again.

Sakura and Lee have been together for two weeks, while Ino and Chouji almost two months. That meant that the Summer Festival was two months in the past and fall was soon approaching.

"Geez, you can never find good help these days."

The girl next to the blonde shook her, closing her chocolate brown eyes.

"What? It's true. The man should have been able to handle something as simple as a few lemons."

Tenten, determined to not let the pointless talk draw out, switched back to what they were talking about before-hand.

"Anyway, as you saying before Hinata, Naruto has been avoiding you?"

"Hai."

It was true, ever since the festival she had seen very little of the blonde. Of course, being a ninja she had went on two lengthy missions and therefore missed out on a lot of time to spend with Naruto. And being the Hyuga heiress didn't help much either.

But she had made an effort everyday that she wasn't away on a mission or doing clan work, to visit the blonde. But every time she went to his apartment, he was on his way to a meeting with the Hokage. Every time she sat next to him at Ichiraku's he would be finishing his last bowl of ramen. Every time she saw him training, he would start to cool-down. And every time she saw him on the streets, he would somehow disappear before she even had the chance to say hi.

All those signs, it was clear that he was trying to avoid her. But why?

"I feel like he doesn't want to be around me anymore. Like I'm some sort of plague or something. We're not together like we used to be, and I have no idea why."

Tenten put her finger to her lips, thinking.

"Maybe he's got something going on his life and he's afraid to talk about."

Indigo locks flew as Hinata shook her head.

"No, he's always been able to tell me stuff, he's knows I'll understand and keep it a secret if I have to. And even if he didn't want to talk about it he wouldn't avoid me."

"Maybe it has something to do with the Jounin exams that are coming up. He could be training himself so hard that he can't think of anything else."

"No. It's true that he takes his training seriously but he would never forget his friends."

Hinata had already run through these scenarios, plus a thousand more, in her head and there was only one that made any sense to her.

"He's mad at me."

Both Tenten and Ino, who had yet to put in her input, sat up in surprise.

"What? Why would he be mad at you?" asked Tenten.

"I don't know. But it's the only reason that he could be avoiding me."

Ino had been taking the conversation in, word for word. Out of all the reasons, the last one had made the least sense.

"Don't be ridiculous Hinata! He's not mad at you, he has no reason to. Besides, he would probably throw a fit like he always does."

"But then why! Why won't he talk to me anymore? I knew that he didn't see me as attractive but I didn't think he would stop seeing me altogether."

Milky lavender eyes began to swim in unshed tears.

"This is all your fault Ino. If you hadn't of made me dress up then everything would be fine. Naruto...he would…he would still be my friend."

Ino soften and a look of pain crossed her eyes. She immediately leaned forward and brought the small girl into a warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry Hinata. I never meant for it to happen like this. I should have been here for you."

In the last two months, Ino had solely dedicated her time to Chouji. Putting their new-found relationship above all else. The consequence of this, was the lack of attention in all her other relationships. If Hinata had not called asking her to come to Café Lorrance for an emergency meeting, Ino wasn't sure when she would ever see the heiress again.

Hinata had not begun to lose the friendship of one blonde in the past two months, but two. Ino felt like shit.

"I promise Hinata, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

* * *

"Lassie, come in. I repeat Lassie come in."

Static.

"Speak Lassie!"

"God damn Ino! Why did you give me such a girly codename?!"

"That's Mind Walker to you solider! And Lassie is a cute name, you should be honored that I gave you it."

Mumble.

"What was that?!"

"My apologies Mind Walker."

"Good. Now remember to keep watch, report to me immediately if either you or Silent Crawler detect the relocation of Big Mama."

"Fine, fine."

"What was that?!"

"I meant roger."

With a satisfied smile Mind Walker, or Ino, placed the walkie-talkie back on her belt.

"I can't believe you talked all of us into this."

The blonde beauty turned to Blade Mistress, also known as Tenten. The two girls were currently hidden in the shadows of the Hokage building. There were out of sight, yet if someone were to walk by they would figure them to be normal teenage girls, not ninjas preparing to set forth a mission that the blonde had cocked up.

"What can I say, I have great persuasive skills."

Blade Mistress shook her head in disapproval, yet a tiny smile reached her face.

"I just hope this all works out."

Ino's face softened.

"Me too, I've already screwed things up as it is."

"Ino…"

"You were there! You saw how depressed she was! It wouldn't have happened if I had been a better friend! Instead I totally forgot about her and acted like a love-sick puppy! Now she thinks Naruto doesn't find her attractive, when he does, and their friendship is on the rocks!"

Brown eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Naruto is attracted to Hinata. How do you know this?"

"Please, you should have seen the way he looked at her at the festival. I swear, a whole colony of flies could have flown into his mouth and he wouldn't of notice."

"Well then, why didn't you tell Hinata? I'm sure she would be thrilled to know."

"Because, she wouldn't believe _me_. It has to come from _him_."

They stood there in silence for a few moments, thinking. Tenten was the first to speak.

"I still think it's hilarious that you gave Kiba Lassie as his codename."

Mind Walker's lips curled into sly smile.

* * *

Distraction.

That was the task Sakura was given in Ino's crafty little mission. She was supposed to drawl the Hokage out of her office and distract her long enough for Ino and Tenten to get in, do the job and get out.

"Know-It-All, come in. Know-It-All, come in."

Throbbing vein.

"Yes, Mind Walker," came the edgy response.

"Get ready, mission Save-Untold-Romance is about to commence. Remember to be believable. Big Mama won't fall for some second-rate performance."

"I know."

Tsunade-sama would kill Ino if she ever found out that she had been calling her Big Mama. Then again, Ino never listens to her advice.

"Alright, Know-It-All, you're on."

Hinata and Naruto. That's why she's doing this. If everything goes well then she would have two happy friends…happy together.

"Alright here it goes."

The door to the Hokage's office opened.

* * *

Kiba sat perched on one of the many buildings surrounding Konoha's most important mark, the Hokage Tower. He was approximately fifty yards away from the east entrance. It was a long enough distance to not raise questions from fellow shinobis. His nose could easily pick up the scent of the Hokage, similar to how Shino's bugs could detect the respectable woman from his location. Silent Crawler, aka Shino, was also fifty yards from the building but on the west side.

The dog-nin still could not believe that his silent friend agreed to this whole escapade. Unlike himself, Shino tends stay out of personal matters, especially those of love interests. He had no idea how Ino convinced Shino to go along with this.

He, of course jumped at the opportunity. There's nothing more important to him than his friend's happiness. Well, maybe Akamaru, who had to have his annual check-up today, but besides his loyal companion he would do anything to see a friend smile.

Naruto, he makes Hinata smile.

A sudden shift in the air's fragrance awakens his dulled senses.

"Mind Walker, Big Mama is on the move. I repeat Big Mama is on the move."

"Excellent. Great job Lassie, phase one has been completed. Teddy Bear will take care of the location of Big Mama from now on. You and Silent Crawler will be the lookouts for me and Blade Mistress. Got it Lassie? Silent Crawler?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Clear."

"Good. We're relying on you boys, over and out."

The dog-lover slipped the radio back into his leather jacket.

He had been surprised to learn that for the last four months Ino had been giving advice to Hinata on how to win over her first crush. Even more surprised that Hinata had been following along with Ino's every word. However, he wasn't shocked to hear that this plan of Ino's had been working out fine until recently. It wasn't per say the plan that he thought was working but more so the person that made the plan active.

Hinata was one of those types of people that you find hard to hate or reject. She had this sincere quality that you couldn't help but love. And you would find yourself doing the most humiliating things just to make sure that she gets the love she deserves.

Even something as degrading as being called Lassie.

* * *

Potato chips.

They were Chouji Akimichi's favorite snack. Not food, snack. Because he would not dare eat food on a mission that his gorgeous girlfriend _insisted _that he be a part of. No. That would be disrespectful. However, a snack is an entirely different thing.

He had seen Sakura, followed by the Fifth; enter the hospital ten chips ago. The pink-haired girl had been distraught, sobbing about her boyfriend. Going on and on about how she could not figure out what was wrong with the taijutsu ninja.

He had to admit, Sakura was a pretty good actress.

Twenty-two chips, they been in there for twenty-two chips. Twenty-three.

He called Mind Walker twenty-four chips ago to update on Big Mama's location. She had replied with a 'Thank you Teddy Bear.'

Twenty-seven.

Their relationship had been going better than he could ever dream. Every day with the girl was like attending the yearly meat cook-off at his favorite restaurant. Heaven on a platter.

Thirty-one.

However he was sad to hear that their new relationship had put a dent on Ino and Hinata's growing friendship. He knows the girl is important to Ino, even himself, who isn't very fond of the pale-eyed girl finds himself caring for her.

Thirty-five.

After all, if it wasn't for Hinata, then that wall that had separated him and Ino would never have shattered and they wouldn't be happily together.

Thirty-eight.

He sure hoped Ino's mission came out with positive results. She had talked to him earlier about how she was going to need to take a step back. Not just for herself, so she could see what had happened in the past almost two months, but for her plan as well. She was going to have to rekindle the friendship between Hinata and Naruto.

Supposedly, everyone has to count their chips.

* * *

The Hokage's office is a crucial part to the Hokage Tower. It is where one goes to find the leader of the village for either missions, meetings or in dire situations. However, the importance of the room would amount to nothing if the person in charge is not there.

There was no use to the room if the Hokage was not there. No important files, mission reports

or current news about the welfare of the village and its allies. Just the remembrance of the people who sat behind that desk and made Konoha what it is today.

However, there was one room in the building that did not bare its worth on who was inside it. The file room. It was only ironic that this room was located directly below the Hokage's office.

"Have you found anything yet?"

The bun-haired girl took a moment in her frantic search to answer with a 'no' to Ino's question.

"Well keep looking! We have to find the current listing for new missions before Big Mama returns to her post."

The room was relatively large with shelves and shelves of different files. Even in their chaotic state of search they had left everything organized. They couldn't be caught.

Chocolate brown eyes lit up when they spotted their target.

"Found it!"

The girl in the purple mid-drift rushed over to her partner in crime.

"Quick, look for the right day."

Blade Mistress flipped through the file until it landed on a particular date.

"Yes! There's a mission that day and it doesn't look too life-endangering. This is perfect! Now all we have to do is file their names in for this mission."

Mind Walker began to feel around in her pockets. A scowl etched her features when she did not find what she was looking for.

"Damn. I need a pen."

"Here you go."

The blonde smiled when the desired writing object fell into her line of vision. She immediately took it. It wasn't until she began writing that she finally realized that the voice to who gave her the pen did not belong to her companion.

Blue eyes and brown eyes looked at each other nervously. They slowly began to look in the direction of their unwanted guest. They were meant with a chubby pink pig, held by a frowning young girl.

The Hokage's office is significant with the Hokage. However, you must never forget about the assistant.

* * *

A group of teenagers lined up, waiting to be dealt their punishment. Their executioner tapped her beautifully polished nails against the wood of the desk. Her usually warm honey colored eyes was lined in frost. Every young person shudders at the gaze.

"So you all decided to break into the tower, change some important documents, impersonate the injured and distract me from my job. Do any of you know the penalty for the crimes that you have committed?"

The delinquents bowed their heads in shame.

"You all are supposed to be top-ranked ninjas and excellent examples of Konoha as a whole. I'm very disappointed in you all."

They crept further into their shells.

"Whose idea was this?"

All, except for the woman herself and Chouji, lifted their arms and pointed towards Ino. The blonde scoffed at their lack of loyalty.

"Shizune," directed Tsunade, "lead the troublemakers to the commission room. I would like to talk to Miss Yamanaka, alone."

The blue-eyed girl gulped at the threatening voice. As soon as Shizune had closed the door, Ino began to sweat profusely. There was nothing scarier than to be alone with Tsunade-sama when she was in a foul mood, especially when you were the cause of it.

Those menacing honey eyes bore down on Ino. The agonizing silence lasted for a few seconds, yet to Ino it felt like an eternity. She couldn't take it anymore!

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset or disappointment you! I know what I did was wrong but I had good reason, I swear!"

A thin eyebrow rose.

"Oh, and what pray-tell would that be?"

The stressed girl began spilling her story. Beginning with the mission that had locked both herself and Hinata in a basement, to the plan, to the festival and finally to the mission that she had tried to execute today and the reasoning behind it. The Fifth had not said one word throughout the entire speech. She had just calmly sat there listening to Ino's rant.

When the speech had finally died away Tsunade began to question.

"So a mission? You think that will really rekindle Naruto and Hinata's friendship?"

Ino fervently nodded.

"Why?"

"The whole problem with their relationship is that Naruto refuses to spend time with Hinata. A mission with her will give him no excuse. He'll then see what he's been missing out on and the date of the mission will heighten his sense on how important she is to him."

"The date?"

"Well, everyone's more aware of their important people when their day comes around."

The Hokage nodded her head in agreement. She then looked sternly at Ino.

"So exactly why did you break in rather than ask for a request."

The blonde had the decency to blush.

"I thought you would refuse."

The Hokage lifted herself from her seat and began walking towards Ino.

"That's no excuse. How are you to predict what I will or won't do? Ninjas are complex thinkers with an even more intricate behavior pattern. You, being one should know this. You should also know that I'm capable of following through with one of my kunoichi's requests."

The young teen's face brightened considerably.

"Really?"

The older woman placed a hand on Ino's shoulder and started to lead her to the door.

"It's the Hokage's job to make sure the welfare of the citizens is at a peak. I would simply be doing my job."

Ino gave a girlish squeal and profusely repeated 'thank you'. She was about to leave the building when the Fifth drew her back, her busty frame leaning casually on the door to the Hokage's office.

"You can thank me by doing twelve hours of community service for the next week."

Blue eyes increased in size.

"What?! But I thought…"

Full glossed lips curved into a knowing smile.

"Nobody calls me Big Mama."

Ino's jaw went slack.

* * *

**_Notice:_** This chapter was so-so. Wasn't the best, but not the worst. That's at least what I think, tell me what you think. Review!

_Next Chapter: Naruto's Birthday_

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. You all should know that by now.


	18. Naruto's Birthday

**_Warning: NarutoXHinata fluff ahead!_**

* * *

"You wanted me for a mission."

The blonde, busty woman paused in her writing to gaze at the young woman who had just walked into her office.

"Yes, I did. Please, take a seat Hinata."

The indigo-haired girl did as she was ordered. She opened her mouth, about to voice a question when she was cut off by the other woman.

"You'll have to wait before I give out any details. I don't want to repeat myself."

Hinata respectfully shut her mouth. She watched as Tsunade returned to her paperwork, both waiting for her assigned partner.

Of all the days to receive a mission, it had to be the day that she didn't want one. She had been looking forward to today, hoping that the day would rebound her lost friendship with Naruto. For you see today was his birthday.

Yes, that weren't exactly on good terms. In fact, she wasn't sure what kind of terms they were on but, she wasn't going to let that stop her from showing him that she still cares. And she had hoped, that maybe, he would accept that sentiment with open arms. However, any attempts on her part were shattered when she had received a message last night about a new mission.

It was official, her life sucked.

Her self-misery party was cut short, when the office door opened. Tsunade looked up; face remaining neutral yet a spark to her eyes.

"Nice of you to join us."

The dark-haired beauty turned to see who entered the room. She gasped when she recognized who it was.

"Naruto-kun."

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

She didn't know how, but however she got a mission with Naruto she thanked Kami for it. Finally, after all this time, she was going to spend time with the one she loves. Alright, so he's not spending time with her on his own freewill and that was a blow to her, but hopefully, maybe he would spend time with her after the mission.

It's a simple mission, one that doesn't even require them to leave Konoha. All they basically had to do was deliver Konoha special notes to families. Konoha special notes are, in a nutshell, money given from the government to those families in Konoha who could not support themselves. Every month, these families were given a certain amount of money that was based on the number of members and financial status. It also worked in concert with the Division office that would help find jobs for these people.

It was a great program, for the people in Konoha never stayed in poverty for long. Hinata, herself did not know much about the system, for she grew up in a fairly rich family. Naruto, however…

The Hyuga heiress glanced at the boy to her left.

He had practically grown up on those special notes and she couldn't help but wonder if this mission would bring up some unwanted memories for him.

* * *

'_Oh Kami, why is this happening?'_

He had done a perfect job of avoiding her for the past two months. He had kept tabs at where she was to avoid contact and when they did run into each other he had the perfect excuses.

Okay, so it might have helped that for one of the months she was gone on a extended tracking mission in the Rock Country. And the fact that she got held up at a lot of official clan meetings might have made it easier for him too.

But that did not delude him from the fact they were now walking side by side.

'_How is it possible? I avoid her for two months, finally clear my head and when I see her again I'm all confused again!'_

Seeing Hinata again had been both exciting yet terrifying at the same time. Excited to finally see his good friend again, no matter how confused he was and terrifying, because…well…he wasn't sure why he so petrified.

'_I gotta stop thinking about this. It's just mixing me up even more than before. Besides we have a mission to carry out.'_

Most people would be bummed that they got a mission the same day they turn seventeen, but Naruto didn't mind. In fact, he preferred it. Doing something non-personal on his birthday would make it easier on him to forget about all those painful memories from his childhood.

However, the mission that he was assigned did not help him overlook his past.

'_Of all the missions Tsunade-baa-chan could assign us, it had to be the one that deals with those stupid notes.'_

Of course there would be no talking to her about it. She would simply tell him not to let personal matters inflict his work. And in the back of his mind he knew that she was right, that ninja must always do their job no matter how painful it may be.

But, he still couldn't help but pout and think…

'_But it's my birthday.'_

* * *

They had just finished their fifth visit and had only two more left the Maeda's and Ishikawa's. They were going to first stop by the Maeda family after a quick lunch. They had been walking around Konoha for a good three hours and needed the nourishment.

This of course had been decided with as little means of communication as possible. Other than making decisions regarding the mission, they had not talked to one another.

Hinata, wanted to but every time she started to say something she would choke. Everything she wanted to say would jumble around in her head, so much so, that she didn't know what she was thinking anymore. And she wanted to, so badly say the right thing but she didn't know what it was. It was like she didn't know how to talk to him anymore.

Naruto, as far as Hinata could tell, didn't want to talk to her. That in itself was worse than the whole two months that he avoided her. At least then he had tried to make excuses now, he didn't have any.

But she would refuse to cry on a mission, especially in front of him. So instead she thought of some of the families they had visited and their situations.

To Hinata, it had been heartbreaking. Watching the mothers accept those notes so fervently, like they're a gift from above. Seeing the frustration and distress on the father's faces at being unable to support their family. And the children, Kami the children…

'_I know it's wrong to pity them, but I can't help but think of what they're missing out on.'_

Her childhood, although neglected and unloved, had been well cared for. These children were not and they had yet to meet a family that didn't let the financial burden disrupt their home-life. They haven't yet visited a happy home.

'_Although… Naruto didn't come from a contented past and he turned out wonderfully. Maybe they do have chance.'_

And just like that her thoughts had turned right back around to Naruto.

'_Who am I kidding I'll never escape him. He'll always haunt my thoughts.'_

She began to absentmindedly swirl her miso ramen with her wooden chopsticks. The loud slurps to her right were dismissed as background noise.

'_I just don't get it. We had such a great thing going now, it's like we're strangers. What happened?'_

No matter how hard she thought she couldn't find an answer to that question.

'_He had said that I was his best friend. Why? Why would he avoid me? Am I just that easy to get over? That easy to replace?'_

Unbeknown to her, the slurping to her right had stopped.

'_Of course I am. He doesn't care for me; he probably never even did in the first place.'_

"Hinata."

'_Why did I even try to be his friend in the first place? I should have known it would fail.'_

"Hinata-chan."

'_I can be such an idiot at times.'_

"Hinata!"

Snapping out of her daze, the pale-eyed girl turned to the voice. She was surprised to see Naruto looking at her with concern.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, what were you saying?"

The blonde man ignored her question.

"You're crying."

Hinata blinked in shock and brought one pale hand up to touch her cheek. Sure enough, it was wet.

'_And I had promised myself not to cry.'_

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to."

The dark-haired beauty furiously wiped her face, trying to hide her distress. But he had already seen it.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?"

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, really I am."

The answer was purely on reflex, an act to not burden the other with her problems, even though he was involved.

"Hinata-chan, are you sure?"

The sincerity of his words caught her and she made the mistake of looking up, right into those deep blue eyes. They were so full of worry and tenderness…she found herself breaking.

"No, no I'm not."

It was spoken no more than a whisper but the depression in them was not lost.

"Why?...Why Naruto?..."

"Why what Hinata?"

There was now caution in Naruto's voice one that wanted to help but could not ignore the tears that were freely running down his friend's face.

"Why…" sobbed Hinata, "why did you leave me Naruto? Why?"

* * *

The question caught him off-guard.

He was not expecting her to be so bold. He didn't think she would ever question what was happening to them. She was never one to confront problems.

But then again…

If it's something important to her, maybe she would.

A shaky intake of breath caught his attention.

'_Damn, I got to stop thinking. I need to say something.'_

"Hinata…"

Her name drawn out on his lips, at a loss of what to say, so he said the only thing he could.

"I'm sorry."

Shining pale eyes, rimmed in red glazed at him.

"I didn't…I didn't mean to leave you Hinata, honestly it's just that…"

"Just what Naruto?"

The blonde tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

'_What do I say? That I'm now attracted to you and don't know how to deal with it? That I don't want to ruin our friendship because of my hormones? Oh yeah, that wouldn't scare her off.'_

"It's just that, I've never had a friend like you before Hinata, you're different."

Her head lifted and she began to shake her head. He took it as an understanding nod.

"I understand Naruto, I'm different. I know. I can understand why you wouldn't want to be around someone's who's different."

Okay, maybe she didn't get it.

"No, no, no Hinata that's not what I meant. What I meant to say is that my bond with you is different. I don't have the same kind of relationship with you as I do with my other friends."

"So, I'm not your friend?"

"No! That's not it. I didn't mean it like…what I meant to say…uhhh…"

The tan-skin boy rubbed his brow in frustration.

'_This isn't going well.'_

"What I mean Hinata is that you're special to me."

Hinata's scrunched up face smoothed out, understanding dawning on her.

'_Finally, I say something right.'_

"But Naruto, if I'm special to you why would you…"

"That's why I did it."

Confusion was once again made known on the pale girl's face.

"But Naruto I don't understand. If I'm special to you why would you try and push me away."

Guilt, shame and embarrassment soar through Naruto's body.

'_This isn't going to be easy to admit, but it would be wrong for me to leave it like this.'_

"Because Hinata, I was…scared."

"Scared?"

Shock reflected in those pale eyes, a clear indication to how often Naruto admits to feeling this emotion.

"Yeah, I was scared. I was scared that I would mess things up."

"Mess things up?"

"I've never been able to do anything right. It took me three times to pass the academy, I lost someone I consider a brother to hatred and power, I broke a promise to someone dear to me and I could never get a girl to take another glance at me."

The last part was spoken so softly that she barely caught it, once she did she couldn't control the blush but he continued oblivious to her reaction.

"I've always screwed things up Hinata and I'm tired of it. I want…I want you to always be my friend. Always be there for me and me for you. I want this to go right. But I'm afraid…I'm afraid I can't do it."

'_There. I've admitted it. All I can do is wait.'_

There was a stretched silence until a soft voice spoke up.

"Naruto-kun, please, look at me."

Deep blue eyes connected with pale ones. Immediately the tension he had felt faded away.

"Naruto-kun, you won't mess this up."

"But..."

A pale hand stopped him.

"Please Naruto-kun, let me say this."

The girl took a deep breath before continuing on.

"Yes, you have made mistakes in the past Naruto, but you're human. Everyone makes mistakes it's that you learn from them that makes you great. You always try to improve and you do improve. That's how you were able to graduate. And you remember what I told you about Sasuke right? That you had made the right choice by letting him go, you still believe that right?"

She let him give a nod of approval before continuing on.

"And the promise you made to Sakura…there's always a time that we have to break promises for the greater good. In some situations it's better to break a promise and in your case it was. Sakura's so happy now; I don't think she would have been if you had kept searching for Sasuke."

She took a breath, let him digest the information, and then made a final statement.

"You won't mess this up Naruto, because you always have the best intentions. You do what's right. And if I'm special to you then you'll do everything you can to make sure it works. And I will too, because…you're special to me."

The ramen lover sat stone still.

He had never heard Hinata speak her mind so strongly or to that extent before. It had sent this warm fuzzy feeling to his chest.

'_She has so much faith in me.'_

Looking at her face that had turned to cherry red throughout the little speech he couldn't help but grin, a real true grin.

"Hinata-chan, thank you. I really needed that, so thank you. And I promise to never leave you like that again. That _is_ a promise of the greater good."

Hinata felt like she was walking on air.

Things were finally alright for her and Naruto. He had explained to her what was wrong and he even promised her that he would never do something like that again.

She had to stop the squeal of joy.

That promise was something out of dream, a really good dream. But it was so much better in real life. Speaking of life…

She couldn't help but blush at her actions. Months ago she had never even dreamed about stating her faith and opinion to Naruto so freely. Even now, she was shocked by her actions. She was never one to confront problems in fear of an argument. But she had done just that and with Naruto none the less!

'_It was so weird, I always second guess myself but I didn't then. I just spoke what I felt. It was like I didn't care about the consequences, I just wanted to be myself.'_

Pink lips curled into smile. An action due to the combined effects of her deeds and Naruto's growing influence on her.

'_I guess Shino-kun was right. Spending time with Naruto-kun has been most beneficial.'_

Her train of thought came to a stop when her destination came into view.

She and Naruto had decided to deliver the last two notes separately. Their little talk had taken up more time than originally planned. So, in order to manage time they decided to split up then met up at the park afterwards.

She had visited the Ishikawa family. The family had consisted of a single mother and her three children, all of which were under sixteen. The wrinkles on the mother's face along with her disarrayed hair had immediately won Hinata's respect.

The short visit had gone well and she hoped that Naruto had the same fate.

As she got closer to slice of greenery she spotted a figure, casually leaning on the bark of a tree. The yellow hair indicated that it was Naruto. Unconsciously, her pace quickened.

* * *

(Added 6/27/08)

"All of the notes have been delivered?"

The female member of the legendary sannin let her two chunins nod their heads before she continued.

"And there were no problems?"

Nodding.

"Good, your mission is complete."

Both teenagers began walking towards the door, thinking that the Hokage was done with them, until her commanding voice spoke once again.

"Naruto, where are you going?"

The blonde stills, not expecting her question and confused why she would ask that.

"Huh?"

Honey-color eyes close, attempting to maintain patience with the boy.

"I had asked you, where are you going?"

The indigo-hair beauty looks at the exchange, not sure if she should stay for her name was not addressed.

"Why do you want know?"

The Fifth ignored the arrogance in the younger's voice, despite her temptation to knock the boy down.

"My files indicate that it is your seventeenth birthday today."

Naruto stiffened; the Hokage raised an eyebrow to this response.

"It's true is it not?"

"Yeah…but what does that have to do with where I'm going?"

The words that Naruto spoke had a defensive undertone, it made Tsunade stare long and hard at the boy in front of her. It surprised her when he avoided her gaze.

"Hinata."

Slightly startled to hear her name, Hinata turned to the Hokage with an answered "hai."

"Do you have any plans for the evening?"

Hinata thought back to her schedule and remembered she had cleared this day in hopes to spend it with Naruto.

"No Hokage-sama, I do not."

Tsunade gave a pleasant smile to this news. Yet pleasant to see, it gave both Naruto and Hinata an unsettle feeling that she was planning something behind those bright eyes.

"Hinata, may I request a favor?"

* * *

Hinata could not help but blush every time she glanced at Naruto. She couldn't believe the Hokage had asked her to do this! Tsunade had requested (more like commanded) her to spend the evening in Naruto's presence. She had claimed that her original plan was to treat Naruto this evening to dinner. A present for his birthday, but due to the demanding work schedule of the Hokage, could not.

The Hyuga had to question that reasoning, for when they were leaving she could have sworn she heard light snoring from her office.

Also, the blonde woman seemed to have a spark to her eyes when she had given the command.

'_It was almost like she was trying to…no, no. This is the Hokage I'm thinking about. Tsunade-sama would never get involved in the personal matters of her ninjas.'_

In spite of her thoughts, Hinata couldn't help but feel as if this were a date. Which is why her cheeks were setting off their own color show.

'_Get a grip Hinata! This is nothing to get flustered about, it was an order. Besides we've hung out before, this should be no different.'_

"So Hinata, where do you want to go?"

Taken aback by the question, Hinata responded with her first thought.

"I thought you were going somewhere?"

"Oh well, I thought I would just go back to my apartment, make something quick to eat and then crash."

"You didn't make any plans?"

"Nope."

The heiress frowned at these words. She was more than a little disappointed that Naruto hadn't planned anything special for his birthday. He deserved to celebrate or at least be with someone he cared about. That's when his words replayed.

"_What I mean Hinata is that you're special to me."_

Naruto had taken the stretched silence as an indication that she wanted to leave. For some reason, he felt a sharp pang in his chest.

"Listen Hinata, you don't have to spend the night with me if you don't want to. I'll just tell the old hag that you did."

"No!"

The blue- eye boy jumped a little, shocked by the force that she had shown in her voice.

"No Naruto-kun, I do want to spend your birthday with you."

Tanned and partly chapped lips curled into a small and sincere smile.

"Well alright."

* * *

They had both objected to eating. Being ninja increased one's stamina and due to their lack of training that day, had energy to burn. So a walk was the best verdict. They moved in a casual pace, in no haste to get to whatever destination they were heading. The silence between them was comfortable, enjoying the presence of the other.

The shinobi let the tranquility of the whole situation wash over him. He hadn't felt this at peace in a long time.

'_Wow, I can't remember the last time I felt like I didn't have to talk to someone to fill the silence. In fact, I don't think I've ever felt that.'_

The blonde contemplated this new feeling that the blue-hair girl beside him caused. It seemed that she stirred a lot of new unexplainable emotions inside him as of late. It ignited a lot of burning questions in him. But he couldn't seem to answer the why's, how's and when's. He briefly wondered if he should confide in someone. But who would he divulge in?

It wasn't like he had parents to go to when he had problems. His father wasn't there to teach him and he was ignorant to a mother's love and care. Not that he was unhappy. He had friends and teachers that loved him, people he called family. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder what having a real family would have been like.

It was at the end of these thoughts that Naruto realized that they had reached the ninja academy. A wave of old memories assaulted him. Times spent sleeping on his desk while Iruka-sensei taught, times when Iruka-sensei would yell at him for sleeping in class. Him, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru skipping lessons just to lie about in the grass. Training, which at that time, consisted of trying to clumsily throw a kunai.

Such good times, but as his gaze turned towards the lone swing that hung in front of the building he couldn't help but remember some of the bad.

Milky lavender eyes watched as the shinobi made his way towards the piece of wood hanging from the tree. She stilled as he gripped the rope of the swing, stationed in such a way that appeared he was deep in thought. So it surprised her when he spoke.

"Hey Hinata, do you remember graduation?"

The heiress momentarily wondered what brought this memory to surface but shook it off and answered her Naruto.

"Hai."

"Do you remember how everyone graduated but me?"

Hinata thought back to that time. She recalled how she had searched the crowd of students and parents with her eyes to find her idol. Only when she found him, it hadn't been what she expected. He had been alone and there was no headband bored on his forehead. She had a desperate urge to reach out to him but had been restrained to her father's side. Astonishment had filled her when she saw him get assigned to team seven the next day.

"Hai, but you had graduated."

Naruto had become mute and Hinata marveled if she said something wrong. Approaching the blonde, the Hyuga grasped the other untouched rope and faced Naruto.

"I did graduate but at the time I didn't know and I had begun to think I never would. That day…"

Blue eyes that had been looking at the school turned and locked with hers.

"That day had been one of the saddest and happiest of my life."

Hinata's eyes widened for a split second until she recalled a story he had told her before the festival. A tale about how he had found out about the demon inside him and the first person to become precious to him. How he graduated.

It made sense why that day would so dreadful yet joyous at the same time.

"I remember Naruto, what you said. Everything must have been so intense, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have gone through that."

"No. I'm glad I found out and the consequences weren't bad, it's just…that day, when everyone's family came, I couldn't help but feel…envious. I mean, everyone had someone that came and celebrated with them. I didn't really have anything to celebrate, but still…"

The sharpness of his eyes became dull, uttering the emotion he was feeling.

"I felt alone."

A lump had formed In Hinata's throat. To hear that the one she loves so dearly in such pain, torn at her very being. She wanted to say that he wasn't alone, that he would always have her but the words refused to come out.

"I know my parents were great people. They had done so much good for Konoha. I just wished that I could have met them."

Tears began to gather in Hinata's eyes, yet they didn't fall.

"I even wonder if they would be proud of me, if they were here."

"Oh Naruto, they would be. I know they would be."

The mist in Naruto's eyes started to blink away and a foxy grin began to show.

"Really? You think so Hinata-chan."

"Definitely Naruto-kun. Definitely."

"Thank you Hinata, you're the best present I've ever gotten!"

The Hyuga beauty couldn't help but blush an unhealthy shade of red. She tried to shield it with her hair.

Naruto chuckled at her shy antics. At first he had found the blushing and stuttering nature of Hinata Hyuga to be well…odd. But now, he was beginning to find her timid character to be dangerously close to that of adorable. And he had a strong desire to push her out of comfort zone that much more.

Taking a dare, he reached out his hand and squeezed her side, reacting in a squeak. Shocked light eyes looked at Naruto questionably.

"You're it!"

That was the only sign Hinata was given before the blonde ran off. Understanding dawned on the girl and a bright smile soon lit her face.

"Naruto-kun…happy birthday."

The swing was soon left by itself as a girl chased after the boy of her dreams.

* * *

**_Notice:_** I updated! Thank you all for being soooo understanding. It made me feel better and I have a amazing time on my trip! Hope you all enjoyed the second half. Seen as how it's summer, updates should be faster. Please review!

_Next chapter: Enlightening the heart_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Nor any of the merchandise.**


	19. Enlightening the heart

**Important!** **_In case you didn't get a e-mail I updated chapter 18. There's new material, please read it if you have not!_**

* * *

White and crinkled, the piece of paper flew effortlessly off the dirt ground. Letting the wind take it away, it tumbled its way from ground to air until a sharp wooden stick pierced through it. It was then stuffed into a black plastic bag by a grimacing blonde.

Ino grumbled and groused throughout her work. Sorry, her _community service_. She could not believe she had been the only one to be handed this degrading punishment. A punishment that required her to wear rubber gloves and picking up other's fifty trash. It was a blessing that she was on her last hour, another week of this and someone would be paying dearly.

Though the amount of rubbish that people left on the streets left a bitter taste in her mouth, she did not regret the actions she had taken. Just the sound of Hinata's voice over the phone when she had described Naruto's birthday had been enough for Ino to endure this torture.

The blonde beauty scrunched her nose in disgust, the milk carton she had stabbed with her pole dripped of curdle milk.

Torture indeed.

If she wasn't such a good friend, she would walk away. But damn her heart, she was. And as a good friend she would make sure her friends are happy. This had her inquiring if she should continue this plan of hers.

She knew in her heart that Naruto felt something for Hinata, something that could grow into love one day, but she didn't want to make another mistake. This was her friend's lives she was talking about! That had rung loud and clear to her when Hinata had cried that day.

On the other hand, Hinata did say that Naruto promised her that they would always remain good friends. So, if the heiress did have something soft to land on, why not take the jump.

All probing on the subject matter stopped when the blonde's blue eyes caught something.

'_Are those Hyuga elders? What are they doing on the other side of the village and why are there so many of them?'_

Hinata had told her some of the customs and ways of the Hyuga clan, just like she had informed Hinata of the Yamanaka's. One of the things that the heiress had disclosed with her was how the Hyuga council, which she assumed is who she is looking at, would rarely meet. Only gathering when something crucial needed tending to in the clan. The other fact that had been stated was that they would only collect inside the clan walls.

So what the heck are they doing here?

She watched as the men in white robes disappear from her view. Confused and filled with unreciprocated questions, she continued with her service until the sight before her stilled her.

How long has _that _been sitting there?

* * *

Hinata checked to see if all her weapons were in place. It was her day off and she had non-ninja plans but it was always best to be prepared. After a repeated run-by she concluded that she had everything and begun to walk out of her bedroom towards the kitchen.

Her sister had insisted that they go shopping today. Hearing that was like seeing your deceased elder's ghost. Hanabi and shopping just don't mix. But when her younger sib explained to her that this was for the holiday season coming in two month's time, it all made sense. Hanabi hated shopping, but she hated the holiday crowd even more.

Entering the kitchen, she spotted her sister as well as her cousin seated and eating their breakfast. Albeit in Hinata's mind it wasn't much of a breakfast. Neji had thought that a cup of tea was nutrient enough and Hanabi would not eat anymore than a small helping of rice, a very small helping. Hinata had always been big about having a healthy meal to start the day and has even lightly scolded her sister and cousin about their poor eating habits.

Her presence had obliviously become known; Hanabi lifted her head to look at her sister. The youngest Hyuga rose to wash off her small plate.

"You're going to get hungry."

Hanabi's back was to Hinata but she could imagine the eye-roll.

"Then I'll just eat later Onee-chan."

"Do you two have a destination in mind?"

Hinata turned to look at her cousin; his eyes had never left the paper he was reading.

"Hai," answered Hanabi, "there is this shop by the Katsu restaurant that I want to go to."

"Is there anything you need Neji-nii-san?"

Hinata meant it as a kind favor, but Hanabi took it as an opening.

"Yeah, anything you need for your girlfriend? A _ring_ perhaps?"

"Hanabi-chan!"

The younger sister knew she would get that reaction from her sister, but she wanted to see her older cousin squirm. Surprisingly, he didn't seem uncomfortable at all.

"Neji?"

Hinata looked over to her cousin, noticing that the man hadn't been affected by Hanabi's remark. Both sisters looked at each other questionably, then without looking away from his paper, Neji gave a small smile.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

The whisker-face boy walked down the corridor, waving to the friendly faces that passed by him. He reached the desk at the end, the receptionist giving him a nod of acknowledgment.

"Hey Tachiana! How's the baby?"

The middle-aged woman smiled kindly, appreciative that the young man always seemed to ask about her daughter.

"She's doing good Naruto. She's even started to talk more."

"That's awesome! You're going to have to teach her how to say my name. Better to know the future Hokage's name now."

Tachiana laughed lightly in a welcoming manner.

"So, do you know if Sakura-chan is done with her shift?"

"She should be done any minute."

This had been the routine for the last year and a half. When they decided to give up their search for Sasuke, he and Sakura had went their separate ways. He continued training to someday have the highest position in the village and she dedicated her time to the medical field. They soon realized that this split in their work life's, dented their friendship. The search for their lost teammate had been what brought them together, so they decided to meet up once a month to eat and talk.

Neither of them wanted to lose the bond they had formed over the years.

"Hey Naruto, you ready for lunch?"

The blonde turned around to see the pink-hair beauty still wearing her white medical jacket.

"As ready as ever Sakura-chan!"

The medic gave him a small smile as they exited the hospital.

* * *

"2000."

"3000."

"2100."

"3000."

"2200."

"Look young lady I told you before, the price is 3000 yen."

Pale eyes narrowed.

"That's a rip off, you and I both know that it isn't even worth 2500 yen."

The shop owner tried to stare down the young customer; she met his glare with one of her own. They stayed like that until the girl spoke.

"Fine. Keep it. I doubt it was even handmade anyway."

The young girl began to walk away; the shop owner began to feel his resolve fall away. Damn it.

"Wait."

The girl halted.

"2600."

She turned around, met his eyes.

"2400."

"2500."

"Deal."

Hinata shook her head at the tricks her sister was pulling. She always tried to talk down the original price and she usually succeeded. It was a skill that Hinata sometimes wished she possessed, _sometimes_. She knew how hard it was for some people to make a living and being a part of the richest clan in Konoha, she felt in debt to them. Hanabi on the other hand was a believer of autonomy. The whole 'every man for himself' lifestyle is what appealed to her.

The younger Hyuga finished paying for her gift, took her receipt from the irritated owner and sauntered her way over to her sister. A self-satisfied grin plastered on her face.

"I'm done. Are you ready to go to the next one Onee-chan?"

"Hai."

The Hyuga sisters exited the small shop. They strolled down the street side by side, a silence between them. But they were never ones to make small talk with each other. Hanabi found it unimportant while the older Hyuga enjoyed the quietness.

They entered yet another small shop. The brunette had only one more purchase to make, yet it was the most important.

It was for their mother.

Every year, Hinata and Hanabi would do the same thing for her. After the holiday, the sisters would go to the old floral shop their mother had gone to and Hanabi would pick out a variety of different flower seeds. After purchase, Hinata would take the seeds and plant them into different pots and tend to them till spring came. When the flowers were ready, she would transfer them over to their mother's garden. They would remain there until December rolled back around.

It was tradition. They would both take the flowers that had spent the entire year growing, trimmed to perfection and visit their mother's grave.

This year Hanabi had picked out a set of mixed zinnia.

They had been doing fine up until a week ago. The zinnias, which are usually very tolerant to poor soil, had began to wilt. A general purpose fertilizer needed to be added. Or that's what Hanabi assumed when Hinata had wrote that on her 'to do' list.

Apparently, she was right due to the astonishment then gratitude that flashed across Hinata's features when they entered the store.

"Hanabi-chan, how did you know?"

The brunette carelessly shrugged her shoulders, even though she knew the reaction she was going to get would not be favorably.

"I noticed your list when I snuck in your room."

Just as she predicated, there was an appalled gasped.

"Hanabi! I can't believe you did that!"

"My Sensei is teaching us about stealth, I had to practice it somehow. It wasn't like I purposely went in there to pry through your stuff."

Hanabi watched her sister visibly relax; she proceeded to head towards the counter and put an order in for the fertilizer. The younger sister wanted her to feel comfortable before she brought up the next subject. Something she had found quit interesting when she was in the older Hyuga's room.

* * *

"For the last time Naruto no."

"But Sakura-chan…"

"No Naruto."

"But why?"

The kunoichi ran her hand through her pink hair, an act to calm her growing frustration.

"Because Naruto, Lee is one of the proctors for the chunin exams."

"But I'm talking about the jounin exams!"

"It doesn't matter. The rules clearly state that no proctor can teach or train any of the trainees, no matter what the ranking is."

The blonde slumped in his chair, clearly deflated that he couldn't get to train with fuzzy brows.

"Why did it matter so much that you train with Lee anyway?"

Naruto lifted his eyes from his half-eaten red bean paste filled sweet bun to Sakura's green eyes.

"I need help with my taijutsu and Lee's already a jounin. He could tell me what to be ready for."

"But Neji and Tenten are jounin too, they could help. Or even Kakashi could train with you."

"Yeah, but Neji uses the Gentle Fist. He doesn't need to use the kind of brute force that Lee and I require. I don't know Tenten well enough to know if she could help me or not. I suppose Kakashi would be good, but he's on a B-class mission right now and the exams are in a month."

Sakura studied the man that sat in front of her. He had put some thought into this, a clear opposition to the boy who he had once been. The pink-hair beauty let a sincere smile show. He's grown.

"What about your old training partner, Hinata?"

To her surprise and great amusement, Naruto's cheeks actually tinted a light pink when she mentioned the girl's name.

'_My, my, what do we have here? Naruto blushing? I can't believe Hinata didn't think she put a spell on the boy.'_

"What about Hinata-chan?"

'_Hinata-chan?'_

"Well I know she's not a jounin and doesn't match your fighting style, but what is she going to do about training?"

"I'm still going to train with her, but just in the mornings."

"The mornings? Had you trained all day with her before?"

"Yeah, why? Is that weird?"

"No, no, not at all…just, why did you pick the mornings?"

With great force Sakura had to fight a grin that threatened to overcome when the blonde blushed once again.

"She makes a good breakfast."

'_Breakfast?! She's been cooking meals for him? Wow. Their relationship has progressed more than I thought.'_

This time Sakura did smile. Naruto caught the smile; it was the same smile that he would have killed for as a genin. It just brought out the medic's natural beauty. But now, that fluttering feeling he had gotten as kid from being around her was no longer there. In fact, his attraction for the brilliant woman had died away years ago. All of his affection for her had turned brotherly.

It was a sharp contrast to his attraction for Hinata.

With Sakura, he had instantly fallen for her at first glance. He was drawn in by her beauty and poise, but the more he got to know her, the more that primary magnetism began to die. Her personality became so close to his, that now he could only think of her as a sister.

But it was the opposite with Hinata. Back in the academy, he didn't even notice the shy girl. She was so soft-spoken and withdrawn that she just faded in the background for him. And when he finally did talk to her when they were twelve, he had found her dark and weird. But now…now that he has became real friends with her he couldn't help but feel like a moth being drawn to an ever-growing flame. She was becoming more radiant, more fun, more amazing every time he saw her.

It was really scaring him how intense his emotions were becoming around her.

He knows he's attracted to her, that much he figured out. But what did that attraction mean? It wasn't dying away like the attraction he had for Sakura, it was getting stronger. Should he do something? It wasn't like the situation he had with his teammate, she had known from the start of their friendship that he liked her.

Confused, was an understatement to what Naruto was feeling.

"Hey Naruto, you alright?"

Blue eyes gazed at concerned emerald ones.

"Huh?"

"You were zoning out."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Hey Sakura-chan…we're good friends right? I can trust you with a secret?"

The kunoichi shifted in her seat, giddiness overtaking her.

"Of course."

'_Please say what I think you're going to say!'_

Sakura waited as her old teammate ran a hand through his hair, seemingly trying to gather his thoughts.

"Well…you see, for the last couple of months I have been having these feelings…feelings I've had before but never to this extent. And I'm really confused because I've never felt this way around this person before and I'm not sure I want to. Not that the girl isn't great! She's amazing really, but I don't know if she even likes me in that way. And I'm not even sure if what I feel is attraction, a crush or even…"

"Love?"

Sakura's softly-spoken question brought a jolt of emotions to Naruto.

"Yeah, love. I'm not even sure what it is, how would I know that I'm in it?"

"Well Naruto, I'll ask you the same question that I asked myself before I started dating Lee."

"Which is?"

"Are they worth it?"

"Worth it?"

The medic nin decided to elaborate when she saw the confusion in those blue orbs.

"Are they worth the effort? Are they worth the risk? Are they worth the rejection you might feel? Are they worth the value of your life? Are they worth _your love_? Finding the right someone requires everything you have, are they worth what you have?"

Naruto's answer was immediate.

"No."

Stunned, Sakura was about to be fully repulsed by what the blonde's answered, until he spoke again.

"She's worth more."

The pink-hair beauty nearly melted at hearing such an admiration.

"Well then Naruto, you have your answer. I should get back to work, my shift's starting soon."

The shinobi snapped out of his daze long enough to see his friend getting out of her seat.

"Wait! Sakura! Does this mean that I tell her? I'm still not sure it's love, but it's got to be more than a crush. What should I do?"

Sakura smiled at the flustered blonde. After all these years of Hinata liking Naruto it was nice to see him get so worked up over her.

"Don't worry Naruto, just give it some time, you'll figure it out. And as to your jounin training, you should pair up with Neji. He's no Lee but he was Lee's teammate. I'm sure he knows a thing or two about that style of taijutsu."

The emerald-eye girl was about to leave, when she decided at last minute to leave an added thought for her friend.

"Oh and Naruto."

She waited until she had his full attention, the door opened for a quick exit.

"You never know, Hinata might give you the right signal."

Naruto froze.

* * *

Paid and ordered, the two Hyugas walked the road back towards the compound. The younger one glanced up to her older sister. She wanted to bring up a particular topic, but she didn't want to discuss it inside their home, in case someone would overhear.

"So you like Naruto."

She might as well get to the heart of the matter.

"What?!"

The indigo-hair girl franticly looked around the empty street, her pale hand resting on her chest to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Relax, no one's here."

"But, how?"

"I found his picture under your pillow."

A brilliant shade of red adored the heiress's cheeks.

"Hanabi! I thought you said you didn't go through my stuff."

"I said that I didn't go into your room with the intention to go through your stuff, I didn't say that I didn't."

Hinata lightly shook her head in displeasure. Hanabi was by far the most rebellious of the Hyugas, and though Hinata loved her unruly nature, it tended to be as Shikamaru would say, troublesome.

"It makes sense when I think about it. You always blush and sound like there's a squeak toy stuck in your throat when you talk about him. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

The heiress smiled at her sister. She couldn't really ever stay mad at her, especially when she was just beginning to learn the ways of the heart.

"So when's your next date?"

That smile disappeared as fast as lightening.

"D-date?"

"Yeah. That's usually how it's done right. You like him, he likes you then you both start dating. Am I wrong?"

"No, it's just…I don't think he likes me, in that way."

"Have you asked him?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

Hinata choked when she realized that she had no proper answer to that. She could easily give reasons why Naruto wouldn't like her, but none of them were facts. At least, nothing she could prove.

The younger sister sighed when she felt her sister tense. She loved her and in the back of her mind knew that she would be a good leader for the clan, but…

She needed to take some chances.

"Listen Onee-chan, I know what you're thinking. I don't need to be a love expert to see that you fear rejection."

Pale eyes tinted in lavender looked away, those words ringing all too true.

"But from what I've heard, love isn't for the weak at heart."

Hinata glimpsed at her sister, Hanabi's expression unusually soft.

"You're not weak at heart Onee-chan. If anything, being your sister has been proof enough."

The Hyuga beauty had to fight off the tears. It wasn't everyday that her sister was sentimental.

"Oh Hanabi-chan!"

Said girl was soon engulfed into her sister's arms.

"Hey, hey! Just because we were talking about love, doesn't mean you can get soft on me."

The words were said in an inoffensive tone and when Hinata let go she saw the soft smile on her sister's face.

"Come on lover-girl, let's go home."

* * *

**Notice:** How are you guys enjoying the fic so far? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me!

_Next chapter: Flirting 101_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Nor any of his ramen.**


	20. Flirting 101

**_Behold the craziness!_**

* * *

Naruto was exhausted.

There was no other word for it. Neji had been working him to the bone. He had expected this kind of rough exercise from Lee, but not from his stoic teammate. Every little slip-up he made, Neji would make him do over and over again. Pounding it into him that jounins can't afford even one mistake on a mission. He would say this, right before making him run yet another lap around Konoha.

The blonde wondered if the rest of the guys were having this much fun too.

Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba would also be taking the jounin exams. He suspected the Shino would be taking it due to the fact that he was to become Aburame heir shortly. Kiba, with his over-sized ego, probably didn't want to be shown up by his teammate. But to his great amusement, he had heard from Hinata who heard from Ino that Shikamaru's new girlfriend was making him take the exams.

A foxy grin appeared on his face.

The lazy nin always complained about women and their domineering ways, yet he had fallen for the most assertive woman out there. He was glad he wasn't in his shoes. Temari was going to chew his ass off.

"Naruto, get up. Practice isn't done."

Maybe he shouldn't be one to speak.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to continue?"

The indigo-hair beauty leaned further back into the couch. Briefly she thought back to the conversation her and her sister shared nearly a month ago. She gave the blonde before her an established look.

"Hai."

Immediately, Ino and Sakura gave vivid smiles. A week after Naruto's birthday the blonde had covertly asked her friend if she wanted to ditch the plan meant to court Naruto and just remain friends with the boy. The pale-eye girl was silent for a moment before she said that she had to think about it. Now, a month away from the holidays she confirmed Ino's question with a no.

"What made you decide to go through with it?"

Hinata turned to her pink-hair friend. She was glad that Sakura was a top medic in the hospital, for they got their own secluded waiting room. Hyuga's always appreciate privacy, especially when it comes to their feelings.

"I want him to know me, all of me."

As silly as the answer was, it was true. For the past two weeks she had been debating if she really wanted Naruto to know her true feelings for him. The answer was always an instant yes, it was _his _sincere feelings that she wasn't sure about. Hanabi had been right about her fear of rejection; she wants to be accepted with a mutual feeling from the blonde, but knew that might not be the case. Her sister's words would ring at that point.

'_Love isn't for the weak at heart.'_

Her attacks on the field might be weak, but what she felt, what was in her heart would never be anything but strong. If her emotions remain caged she knows that in future years she would regret it. She is going to tell Naruto that she loves him and accept whatever he gives to her, even if it is rejection.

"And I want to know him."

The medic smiled at the glazed look in her friend's eyes. She did not divulge to anyone about Naruto's recently developed feelings; she wanted to stay true to her word when she told him she would keep his secret. So, she was beyond elated when Hinata said yes, but kept calm in case Ino suspected something.

"Well Hinata, the next step should help you in your quest to know your man."

Said girl looked at Ino questionably. The blonde responded by throwing her one of the many magazines lying on her lap. The Hyuga heiress turned an instant cherry red when she read what was on the glossy cover.

_Flirting 101_

_A step by step guide in the art of seduction, _

_everything you need to know to allure the man of your dreams._

Only one thing came to mind.

'_Oh…my.'_

* * *

He did it!

He, Naruto Uzumaki is actually a jounin. The class-clown, the screw-up, the _demon _boy actually did something amazing.

Could life be any better!

He would be shouting his elation right now if he wasn't so tired. And boy was he _tired_. The celebration can be saved for tomorrow, for tonight he would try to catch up on a month's time of rest. He briefly wondered who he should celebrate with and was surprised when only one person came to mind. It wasn't the person that flabbergasted him, it was the fact that he only wanted to share his joy with that one person. Normally, he would flaunt his new achievement in every direction.

Since when did he get so focused on one being?

He wouldn't put too much thought into it. His mind was already half-dead from exhaustion and it was probably for this reason why he wasn't thinking clearly. A goodnight's rest and he can shake off this feeling.

But the image of long dark hair, delicate pink lips and large pale-lavender eyes pervaded him well into the realms of sleep.

* * *

She felt cold and hot at the same time. Her entire body was coated in a thin sheet of sweat. Hands trembled, breathing labored, heart beating erratically...she was an edge away from a panic attack. Although to any onlooker, she looked like a girl calmly waiting for her other dinner-mate to arrive.

Well, she is waiting for him just not calmly.

In order to cool her frantic emotions, she took the napkin by the utensils and began twisting it between her hands. She had so much on her mind it made her stomach turn to think about it. In the last week both Ino and Sakura had been giving her tips on flirting. Teaching her about the ways of charm and surprise, surprise she was horrible at it.

Actually there was no surprise to it. She knew that she could never pull off flirting, it wasn't because she was ignorant to it (which she had been) it was that the art required a kind of confidence that Hinata did not have. Complete faith in one's self and beauty.

True she didn't do as miserably as she would have done a year ago, but she was far from self-assured. She had trouble just giving off a sexy (as Ino would call it) smile, much less have the ability to lean over and whisper suggestive things in a man's ear. Especially Naruto's!

'_Although, I do wonder how he would react.'_

Stop! Shouldn't be having those thoughts! She was having enough trouble breathing already…what with this date and all.

Date.

Was this a date? The blonde shinobi had wanted to celebrate the passing of his jounin exams and she was more than overjoyed to accompany him, but when she asked who else would be joining them in this festivity he had gone atypically shy.

'_Oh well, I don't think there will be anyone else. I had thought we could all get together and celebrate, what with Shikamaru and Shino passing too, but then I didn't want to stick it in Kiba's face that he didn't get to become jounin too. And it turned out they had plans anyway. Asked Neji, he said he would be busy too.'_

'_Oh, okay. What about your old team and Iruka-sensei?'_

'_Sakura has to work an extra shift at the hospital, Kakashi has a mission and Iruka already made plans.'_

'_So…it's just us?'_

'_Yeah, is that okay?'_

'_Of course.'_

Of course.

Of course she would rejoice with him, she's his friend. And with all of their other friends currently busy she would make the night as memorable as possible. That had been her train of thought until she heard that Sakura's extra shift was cancelled and that Kakashi's mission was delayed. Then she wondered if they would be joining them, until Sakura informed her that Naruto didn't want a big celebration. That comment ceased Hinata.

Did he say that because he wanted an excuse to spend the evening alone with her? If so, then did that make this a date? Or did he say it because he simply didn't want to be around either Sakura or Kakashi? If that, then why was he staying away from his former teammates?

All she knew was that this misunderstanding had added to the stress and pressure she already felt. She was a jumpy, tense, nervous-ridden wreck.

"Hey Hinata, sorry I'm late."

Scratch that, now she was a wreck.

* * *

Just what was he doing?

He had lied to his best friend. He had _lied_ to _Hinata._ The knowledge that both Sakura and Kakashi would be free tonight was there before he told the Hyuga that they _weren't _free. Why did he do that? Did he want to alone with her?

Just a couple months ago he had done everything in his power so they wouldn't be together, now it was the opposite. Sure, eating out with his former team had its appeal, but dining alone with Hinata somehow was a greater temptation. And so, he made the excuse that everyone was busy before he was even conscious of what he was doing. Even told Sakura, who asked him if he wanted to do something special, that he already had plans and didn't want a big blow-out.

Wondering if karma would play its card for this manipulation scheme filled him. Guilt was already brimming, it would only be right if he paid for his actions. That had been his feeling before he saw the pale-eye beauty.

Now, sitting across from the future Hyuga heiress he suddenly didn't regret his white lies.



* * *

"Can you see them? What are they doing? Has he said anything? Has she made a move, yet?"

"Calm down Ino! They're just sitting there talking and no, Hinata has not made a move."

"I already told you two that she won't, I mean as charming as Hinata is she isn't a seductress."

"I know that! We weren't trying to make her one either! We just wanted to show her that there's more than one way to show a man that you're interested."

"Yeah and Ino_ would_ know that."

"What was that Fore-head!"

The waiter bit back a groan. It was just his luck to be waiting on the rowdy table. Normally, he would be ecstatic to serve three attractive women, but he had been working since seven in the morning and at the moment he was running on pure willpower. Their constant bickering and ignorance of his presence was a major turnoff as well.

"I can't believe that you two were able to cooperate and teach someone as shy as Hinata about flirting."

The brown-eye girl said the word flirting as if it was venom.

"Why are you against us teaching Hinata flirting Tenten?"

The girl, who he assumed as Tenten bit a response.

"Because! It's Hinata, she's not a flirt and you shouldn't try and make her something she's not."

"Relax," said the girl he early learned as Ino, "it's only temporary. This whole step was to get a response out Naruto more than anything else."

"A response?"

A bewildered Tenten was answered by a pink-hair girl.

"The step wasn't to make Hinata a flirt it was to see how Naruto would respond to Hinata's flirting. It's a trick to see if Naruto is interested in Hinata in a more than friendly manner."

"Oh, well I suppose that's better."

"Of course it is, I thought of it. Now, if only we got Hinata to make a move."

Blue eyes searched the area until they stopped on the man who stood at their table.

"That's it! Waiter!"

The waiter had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Not only was he standing right there, but he had been trying to catch their attention for the last ten minutes. He felt sorry for this Hinata girl.

"Could you do me a favor?"

He wasn't fooled by the innocent look in her blue eyes. He knew they were all kunoichi the moment they walked in. He knew what they could do and he would much rather go home tonight in one piece.

* * *

"S-so when's your first jounin assignment?"

Hinata mentally cursed herself for the stutter. It's been months since the speech impediment shown its ugly face, but the thought that this could possibly be a date was overwhelming. She hoped Naruto didn't notice the slip-up, but by the way he was frowning it was obvious he did.

"Not for awhile. The exams are pretty intense, so Tsunade-baa-chan let us have a short vacation afterwards to regain our strength."

The indigo-hair girl studied the man's figure. He had seemed tired when he asked her out tonight now that she's got a good look at him the dark circles under his eyes were very prominent.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be resting now Naruto-kun? You look very tired and we can always celebrate another night."

"No, I'm fine. Remember, I always have energy to spare."

The Hyuga gave a small smile. She knew better than to push it, even if she was worried about his health he's a stubborn man and will never change his mind.

"Miss, this is for you."

Pale eyes looked up from her empty plate to the young man in a waiter's uniform. Hesitantly, she took the piece of paper from him. Looking across to see Naruto sending death glares to the retreating waiter. Briefly, she wondered why Naruto was emitting a killer aura before opening the folded note and reading it.

_Going on a romantic date with your Naruto-kun and not telling me about it? Shame on you Hinata! But no worries, Sakura informed me and now you have the moral support you need. Just remember what we taught you and everything will go great. But nothing risky! It's only the first date after all. ;)_

_Love, -:- your blonde sensei -:-_

The world began to close around her and she had to quickly grip onto the table before falling out of her seat.

"Hinata!"

* * *

"Think she got the note?"

"Hinata!"

Pink lips curled into a sly smile.

"Oh yeah, she got it."

* * *

"Hinata!"

He didn't know what happened. One minute he felt an incredible rage fill him, all directed towards that wimpy server boy who had the nerve to make a move on Hinata. The next thing he knew said woman was gripping onto the table for dear life and looking sickly pale. He _knows_ that it had something to do with what the guy gave her. He probably wrote something perverted. That sick man was going to pay!

"Hinata are you alright? What did that guy give you? Did he write something inappropriate? Here let me see it."

"No!"

Naruto jumped a little at the force in Hinata's voice. She was now clutching the piece of paper against her chest, her pale eyes wide and her once pale complexion a fiery red.

"Hinata it's alright, I promise I won't kill him. Just let me read what he wrote."

If possible her grip on the note got tighter.

"No, he didn't write it. It was from…my sister. Yeah, she's got her first C-class mission and she wanted to tell me. It was just a shock that's all."

Relief washed over Naruto. It was from her sister. Of course she would almost faint, she cares a lot about her sister and a higher ranked mission would bring about worry. It made sense. So, there was nothing to be jealous over.

Wait, jealous?

* * *

They're watching her. She knows it! But where? Where are they?! She couldn't use her Byakugan, not with Naurto sitting right across from her. He had been suspicious when she almost passed out using her blood limit would only cause him further alarm.

She looked at Naruto who seemed to have stilled in the last few seconds. Where are they?

* * *

"What are they doing?"

The weapon mistress glanced over to here far right.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, they're just sitting there."

Disappointment flashed on Ino's face, while the pink-hair girl sitting next to her scowled in aggravation.

"I told you not to write that it's a date."

The blonde glared at her counterpart.

"We don't even know what it is! It could be date! After all it's obvious that he wanted to spend the night alone with her, but then again he might really be too tired for a big celebration."

"Well whatever it is, they're not talking and Hinata isn't going to start flirting just cause we're here."

"Then I guess it's time for Plan B."

Sakura and Tenten shared an unsure gaze before cautiously asking Ino in unison.

"Plan B?"

The kunoichi gave a cunning smile before the emerald-eye medic caught her meaning.

"Oh no Ino."

* * *

Jealous?

Okay, so it's not like he's never been jealous before. In fact his whole life consisted of that feeling, but still. This was…different. There had been times when he wanted to pound in Sasuke because he took all of Sakura's attention, but that was just it. He was jealous of the attention. Now it wasn't the attention he was jealous of, but how the guy could express his interest so openly. True it was a misunderstanding, but it helped open up the importance of his relationship with Hinata.

Not only did he want to share his happiness with the dark-hair beauty but he also wanted to tell her how happy she made him. And he was dying to know what kind of joy he brought her.

Maybe, maybe he should say something.

He was about to say how much fun the girl can be before a look stopped him. In a split second Hinata went from anxious and restless to something he's never seen before. Her posture straightened in a confident manner, her eyes harden in a way that reminded him of a predator stalking its prey and her lips…that smile felt like it was a gift from the devil itself.

A cold chill ran down his spine.

He wasn't quite sure want happened to her he just knew that _this_ Hinata isn't what he's used to.

* * *

"Ino!"

The medic tried to adjust the now unconscious blonde in a more comfortable position.

"When she gets back into her body, I'm going to kill her!"

* * *

Hinata felt like she was being pulled up after being held down for so long. The pitch blackness surrounding her began to fall away, her state of mind coming together.

Did she faint? It didn't feel like she fainted, it had a different sensation.

When she finally grounded she noticed that she was still at the restaurant, sitting upright in her chair and a blushing Naruto across from her.

Blushing?

* * *

"What were you thinking?!"

Hearing Sakura's screech of a question was not the first thing that Ino wanted to hear after her Mind-Body-Switch Jutsu.

"Calm down Fore-head! There's no harm in what I did."

Tenten took one of her chopsticks and began whirling it around her index finger. She didn't approve of Ino's actions, but after seeing the cherry hue on Naruto's cheeks she was curious as to what had happened.

"What did you do?"

The blonde blinked at Tenten's question, then shrugged.

"I just flirted a little. Just enough to see if I or to be more precise Hinata could get a rise out of him."

The weapon mistress raised a dark eyebrow, knowing fully that Ino did get a rise out the jounin. Sakura, not being witnessed to Naruto's blush asked out of inquisitiveness.

"Did you?"

"Well…"

* * *

Their food arrived, breaking the awkward silence. It seemed to have stretched on for hours when in reality lasted a few minutes. Naruto wasn't sure what happened. One minute, Hinata was acting uneasy (which for her is normal) then she turns and becomes… well not her.

She had kept giving him these looks that seemed off on her face. All of her movements were slow and sure and seemed to deliberately call out to him; a far cry to the times when the girl would pick at the ends of her sleeves, unaware of doing so. Her voice grew deeper and every word was spoken punctually. There were subtle changes but to Naruto you would have to be a blind man not to notice them.

He had been stiff throughout the entire ordeal. The thought that he should catch and question this imposter crossed his mind but he was frozen. At first it had been from shock but as the seconds gone by he began to recognize what the act was about. He didn't have much experience in the ways of women, but after having Kakashi then Jiraiya as his teachers he knew how to recognize flirting. And by the way Hinata's eyes looked at him it meant that she was interested.

His heart beat hard at the thought.

Was that true? Did she have the same feelings for him as he for her?

He felt his cheeks burn and the fact that this wasn't his Hinata began to die in his mind. But just as he was about to return the favor and give her a dashing smile of his own, her entire charisma changed to what it had been before. She had begun asking him if he was 'okay' and the words died in his throat.

What happened?

* * *

Hinata was thankful for the dinner. After her unusual black-out, she had questioned Naruto about his weird expression with no answer in reply. They were then left in an uncomfortable silence. Dinner gave her an excuse to avoid the tension now between them, but she couldn't help but worry.

The blonde shinobi was playing with his food rather than eating it and his face was scrunched in a way that she knew he was puzzled about something. She wanted to know what was bothering him, but it seemed he didn't even know how to explain it.

Her concerning thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.

She knew that squeal.

Snapping her head around, she caught sight of cotton-candy hair. She had been so troubled about Naruto she had forgotten about the scheming duo or should she say trio after getting a look at Tenten. Turning around she saw the stunned look on Naruto's face at seeing Sakura as well.

For the time, she would forget about the girls and help the blonde man keep his mind out of hassling thoughts.

"I guess Sakura was free after-all."

Naruto's surprised face turned to Hinata's voice. He gave her one of his best grins.

"Yeah, guess so."

She didn't want to ask what she was going to ask next, but knew it was the polite thing to do. She was also dying to know if he truly wanted it to be just the two of them tonight.

"Do you want to see if she wants to join us?"

* * *

He was panicking.

As soon as he saw Sakura's pink hair he felt his stomach drop. Fear that Hinata would discover his lie and be angry at him coursed through him. But after seeing her calm eyes he knew she wasn't mad or disappointed. Now he was panicking for a different reason.

"Do you want to see if she wants to join us?"

How does he tell her no without it seeming like he wants to be alone with her? After acquiring sight of Sakura's tablemates he knew.

"Well, it looks like she's already eating with Ino and Tenten. It probably wouldn't be very nice of me to steal her away from them."

A sweet smile played on the girl's lips.

"You could invite them too, I'm sure they would love to celebrate with us."

Shit! Now what?

"No, that's alright."

Hinata gave a confused expression that he couldn't help but think as cute.

"Why?"

Why indeed.

"Because, I don't want Neji, Chouji and Lee coming after me when they hear I took their girlfriends out to party."

Naruto could have patted himself on the back for such quick thinking. It made it even more worth it, when he heard Hinata giggle.

"Naruto-kun, they wouldn't hurt you. You're their friend, they trust you."

"Maybe Lee and Chouji, but Neji had been extremely harsh in his training, brutal even. I wouldn't be surprised if he tagged me just in case he has to hunt my ass down one day."

He saw Hinata bite back another wave of giggles and it made him smile.

"I'm sure he was just acting tough so you could pass your exams."

"Yeah, I guess I do owe the bastard for that one."

The two smiled at each other and the ramen-lover felt at much more ease. The conversation had steered clear from the topic of him and Hinata having dinner alone and he felt great relief from that.

That is, until Hinata's voice speaks up.

"So, is that why it's okay to have dinner with me? Because I don't have a boyfriend."

He would have been terrified of answering that question wrongly if he hadn't of caught the teasing manner in her voice. Ignoring the fear of discovery, jealously of 'another' and the guilt of what he's done, he replies back in the same banter.

"Well, I wouldn't have to worry about some crazy jealous guy coming after me, claiming that I was trying to steal his girl. It really is convenient that you're single Hinata."

He wasn't able to catch her expression before she bowed her head, but because of his high concentration on her he was able to grasp the soft mumble. When he finally deciphered what she said, something that she probably thought would go unheard; he swore that his heart stopped.

It was at that moment Naruto saw a glimpse of what his future could be and all because of two words.

"You too."

* * *

**Notice:** I can't believe I've been writing this for over a year! I really hope it doesn't take me two years to finish it. Anyway, this chapter turned out a lot different than I planned, it really just wrote itself. I hope you all liked it and I promise the next chapter won't take a month. Summer makes me lazy. :)

Thanks for all the reviews!

_Next chapter: Holiday Magic_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...or Kiba...or Shikamaru, or Sai, or Shino, or Neji, or...what was I talking about?**


	21. Holiday Magic

**_Sorry for the bad grammar and mistakes! You all should be used to it._**

* * *

The night was dark and silent. No clouds littered the sky, making the blackness of the sky sharp and clear. Only one-quarter of the moon exposed itself, doing very little to light the empty streets of Konoha. Everyone was in their beds, dreaming out to their subconscious desires; everyone but a blue-eye boy.

His desire is what kept him awake. His desire confused him, marveled him and haunted his thoughts constantly. His desire was in the form of a woman who berates herself, shows infinite kindness and hides her beauty.

'_Hinata.'_

He wants to be with her, even if it's in a friendly way he wants to be in her presence. To soak up that calming aura of hers that relaxes him more than any remedy would ever do. To catch that smile of hers that brings such unbridle joy to his heart. To look into those eyes that echo each and every emotion, thought inside her.

'_I think I'm falling for you.'_

His desire was no longer desire, it was need.

* * *

"Neji-sama."

The long-hair shinobi paused in mid-attack. Lowering his arm that had been striking the post, he turns to see one of the servants, Chihiro, standing at the door to the training dojo.

"Hiashi-sama wishes to see you."

The Hyuga gives a nod of acknowledgment before Chihiro sets on her way. Taking a towel from his pack he wipes the sweat from his brow before he begins walking toward the other side of the complex.

He always found it quite erroneous the way the servants addressed him. They didn't add the horrific until after Hiashi began his personal training. Sure he's a genius. His Byakugan has the greatest distance range and accuracy than any of the other members. But that does not make him a main house affiliate. He still bores the curse seal on his forehead.

The curse seal…

The memory of his father and his death will always be bittersweet. But he learned long ago is that what his father did was his choice and that he should respect what his father died for by protecting the family he cared about. Once those gates opened he was able to see the Hyugas in a different light. He got to know Hiashi and his daughters more and gathered that life in the main house doesn't fair much better. Instead of caring the burden of the life of the Hyuga clan leader, they must shoulder the weight of the entire clan and the Byakugan itself.

He was able to gain a new respect for Hiashi, not one filled of resentment. His young cousin Hanabi became something to protect even if she wasn't the one he was assigned to guard. And Hinata…with her forgiving and understanding nature she somehow weaseled her way into his heart.

Out of his entire life he was never more gracious to anyone than to that knuckle-head Naruto. With his promise to change the Hyuga, Neji began taking a different path to life; one where the Hyugas are not his only duty to live. He thought he was repaying the blonde by training him for the jounin exams, but the man insisted that he needed to return the favor someday.

The trouble with that is that there is nothing wrong with his life. He was, dare he say, happy. The past was the past, family was here in the present and he has the most kick-ass incredible kunoichi by his side to face the future with him. The only thing he could think to ask of Naruto was unethical.

He couldn't tell him to not break his cousin's heart.

If he did then he would be forcing the blonde to say things that he might not truly feel. His cousin deserved to be loved and not played on. He knew she was going to start acting on her feelings the moment she told him that she had asked Naruto to spar. Pride filled him but also a feeling of dread that she would get heartbroken.

So, what to ask of him now?

The Hyuga halted in his steps. His thoughts had kept him so occupied that he arrived at Hiashi's office sooner than calculated. He stepped into the brightly lit room, bowing to the leader at his desk once he was inside. The young man thought this would be another quick update on his status, so he was stunned with what the older shinobi said.

"Close the door and take a seat Neji."

He did as he was told, sitting right across from his uncle. When he saw the slant of his jaw, he knew Hiashi was not pleased. The seriousness of the situation began to settle in.

* * *

Sweat dripped off his chin, muscles ached and his every breath brought a sharp pain through his chest. He wasn't aware of the tired state his body was in. His thoughts controlled his mind making his form act on autopilot.

It had been four days ago when he was named jounin, three days since his dinner with Hinata. The pale-eye beauty was on a mission at the moment, leaving him to train solely; leaving him alone to his thoughts.

He was having trouble sleeping, trouble getting his mind off the girl who was catching his heart. He kept replaying that moment at dinner in his head over and over again.

'_You too.'_

It had been said so softly yet he couldn't mistake the sincerity in her voice. What did she mean by that? Why would it be convenient that he's single, unless it was for the obvious reason? That she wanted to date him. It was only one option to the many other reasons why she said what she said. But with his recent realization the other night, that small unproven clue gave him enough courage to consider something.

What if he asked Hinata to be his girlfriend?

When he first realized his attraction to her, he had been so afraid about it ruining their friendship that he didn't even think about what _she _might feel. What if she liked him too? It was farfetched, but the idea had him captivated.

The crutching of leaves awoke his ninja senses. In less than a second he was position for an attack. The assailant didn't even flinch.

"Yo."

Naruto relaxed his stance when he noticed the familiar mask and orange book.

"Geez Kakashi, don't sneak up on me like that."

The silver-hair shinobi gave no great indication that he heard his former student other than a brief glance from his visible eye.

"You know, Tsunade-sama gave you guys a break to rest, not train even harder than before."

Blue eyes glanced at the older man and a smile adored his features.

"Since when have you known me not to train?"

Kakashi gave a slow nod, saying without words that he heard. The ramen-lover began to pick up the various kunai scattered on the ground from his exercise. Bending over, he stilled from grabbing the metal weapon when he heard the knowing voice.

"It's too bad your training partner isn't here, Hinata Hyuga I believe her name is. Yeah, too bad she isn't here."

Blue eyes shined with suspicion as they narrowed.

"Why?"

The masked man raised his shoulders in a shrug. Naruto's eyes tighten further, studying the man with skepticism. Kakashi only gazed at the young man.

"You know!"

One eyebrow rose at Naruto's outburst but said nothing.

"How did you find out? Did Sakura tell you?!"

The former sensei seemed to lose interest in the blonde's actions as he began reading his book once again. But he answered the question none the less.

"Naruto, I'm a highly skilled jounin. Do you think I need to query someone in order to obtain information?"

The new jounin began to relax slightly when he recognized the reasoning in what Kakashi said, but he still remained mostly tense.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Hn."

A tan hand roughly ran thru blond locks as Naruto tried to gather his wits.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean, I know what I _want_ to do but I'm afraid that things might not turn out so well."

"That's not like you."

Naruto looked at the older man in confusion.

"What?"

The silver-hair ninja casually turned a page before explaining.

"You usually go after what you want; the consequences don't even faze you. You rather take the risk and see what happens. Something about 'fighting for what you believe in'."

"Yeah…but this is different."

"Is it?"

Blue eyes began to glaze over in thought. The masked shinobi detected that the man needed to be alone so he took his leave. As he left, he momentarily thought about what Naruto said and wondered what he had been talking about. He let the issue go as he returned to his novel.

He'll investigate it later.

* * *

Sliding the key into the slot, a pale hand turned it to hear a click. Opening the door, the kunoichi was greeted by a single bed, a chair, table and a closet in the corner. Taking a step into the room that was paid for one night, the tired girl dropped her pack on the floor.

She had just completed her mission. Chouji, Sai and herself had been assigned to escort one of the governors of the Marsh Country home. Tonight they would sleep in one of the inns of the country and head back to Konoha in the morning.

Not bothering to even unzip her jacket, Hinata fell backwards unto the bed. Staring at the ceiling she thought about the man who has always been on her mind since she was eleven years old. She didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Naruto before she left five days ago. The mission sprung up on her. By the time she gets back, it will only be a few days before the holidays.

The holidays…

They had made it a tradition to meet up on Christmas Eve for a get together. The rookie nine and team Gai would talk and play games while eating the food they brought. Hinata always looked forward to the celebration. She got more excited about seeing her friends than spending Christmas with her family; mainly because her family never got into the holidays and would spend the day just like any other.

Shaking off the negative thoughts, she reflected about the upcoming party and how it would be the perfect time to continue with making Naruto her boyfriend. The next step of the plan was supposed to demonstrate the depth of their relationship.

Give him a gift that _only _he would appreciate.

It was supposed to show him how much she knows and understands him. Make him feel special in only a way a girlfriend can. But the question is what?

What could she possibly give him?

* * *

Tomorrow is Christmas.

Which means that today is Christmas Eve and the annual party is about to begin. Decorations adored the hallways and rooms of Konoha Academy. Streamers, garland, flowers and even cards from the students were everywhere. Food was being set up as people began to come.

It was always fitting to have the celebration at their old classroom. Classes were cancelled for the holidays and Iruka was happy to open the school to see his old students again. Mostly everyone was there. Shikamaru, Temari and Hinata had yet to come.

Naruto took an uneasy breath. The question of should he go after what he wants and reveal his true feelings to Hinata had coursed through him for the past two weeks. He was going on his first jounin assignment tomorrow and it was supposed to last a few months. This was the only chance that he was going to spend with the pale-eye beauty for awhile.

He had made a decision.

* * *

A bit out of breath, Hinata walked into her old classroom to find that everyone was already there. A smile lit her face when she saw all her friends talking, eating and having a good time.

Lee was trying to get Sakura to dance, despite that the music playing was not made for dance. Shino and Shikamaru were engaged in a game of shogi, while Ino and Temari were by the food table, chatting and drinking. Every once in awhile Ino would scold Chouji who was sitting with them for eating too much, the husky man ignoring his girlfriend's words.

Neji and Tenten sat in the corner away from everyone in deep conversation. The only sensei's to show were Kurenai and Gai, who was trying to show her son how to stand and reach for the stars of youth! Hinata gave a little laugh at the disbelieving look on her former sensei's face. This was why she looked forward to this day it was just full of fun and good times with loved ones.

Looking around she spotted the man of her dreams. Naruto was currently in a competition with Kiba to see who could eat the most chocolate pocky, Sai was sitting with them and apparently taking notes. Probably noting the competitive nature of male friends, Hinata thought.

"Hello Hinata, good to see you've come."

Turning around the Hyuga was met by brown eyes.

"Oh Iruka-sensei! I'm sorry I was late-"

"That's alright Hinata, I'm just glad you came. And don't call me sensei, it makes me feel old."

The indigo-hair girl immediately felt at ease in the presence of Iruka's smiling face. He was always such a great teacher. Caring, smart, patient yet could carry out disciple when need be, all the things that make a good sensei.

"Alright, Iruka."

* * *

He was four pockies away from kicking Kiba's ass, when he noticed the new occupant of the room. Then he blanked. He knew he had missed the pale loveliness known as Hinata, but it wasn't until he saw her that the pain of loneliness he had felt was nil to what he felt now. Beautiful, charming, sweet, kind, smart, funny, he couldn't seem to find enough words to describe the girl he longed so to be with.

'_I really am in deep.'_

"Woo! I won!"

The blonde shinobi showed no visible response to Kiba's victory. This caused the artist to raise a dark eyebrow. Sai wasn't an expert on social conduct, not having any friends until recently, but he knew that this wasn't a typical reaction from Naruto. Following the blonde's line of sight he got an indication to why he acted this way.

"Yeah I won! How about that Narruuto!"

The victor grin began to slip away from Kiba's face when he didn't see that Naruto was visibly upset. In fact it looked like he had stopped working.

"Naruto? Hey man what's wrong?"

Whatever daze that the boy was in, he was abruptly pulled out of it.

"Huh? What were you talking about Kiba?"

Said boy scrunched his face in suspicion.

"Man, what's wrong with you? I just totally beat your ass and you space out on me."

"I did?"

Kiba was starting to get a little freaked out about Naruto's odd behavior and was about to voice it until Sai's voice interrupted.

"That was understandable."

Both the brunette and blonde looked at each other not understanding until the dog-lover questioned.

"Understandable?"

The pale boy looked indifferently as he replied.

"I have read that most of the time when a woman of great attraction walks into a room, a man will stare at her for an inappropriate amount of time. I believe it's called ogling."

Naruto's cheeks turned instantly red from embarrassment and his mouth could not seem to form any words. The Inuzuka meanwhile decided to check to see who Naruto had been ogling. He felt an amused grin come to his face when he saw Hinata talking to their former teacher by the door.

"Hinata?! You were checking out Hinata!"

The blonde's cheeks burned and got very annoyed by the dog-lover's laughter.

"Shut up! I was not checking her out!"

"But your eyelids were half-closed, a clear indication of lust."

Although Sai's statement was said in an innocent tone, it did nothing but further fuel Kiba's loud laughter and Naruto's irritation.

"Sai," threatened the blonde, "shut it. I was not ogling Hinata okay. I just spaced out for a second, that's it. And what did you _mean _by great attraction?"

The red-tattooed boy was able to keep his laughing under control long enough to choke out a comment.

"Oh this is great! You even act like a jealous boyfriend!"

That statement stopped Naruto and he had trouble trying to stutter out a retort.

"I do not!"

Kiba's laughter started once again, as Sai began explaining the characteristics of a jealous boyfriend. That's when he recognized Hinata and Iruka's conversation had ended and silently prayed she wouldn't come over. But he knew all was lost when she started to walk his way.

* * *

The dark-hair girl made it closer to the trio. Hinata wondered why Kiba was laughing hysterically and why Naruto was blushing but figured she really didn't want to know. Who knows what kind of crude remarks they made.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Sai-kun."

"Greetings Stutter-sama, perhaps you can enlighten us to Naruto's behavior when-"

"SAI!"

The Hyuga heiress was startled by Naruto's angry voice. His fist was tightly clenched and it looked like he would jump the other boy any second.

"Come on Sai, let's leave these two lovebirds alone."

Hinata was glad that Kiba pulled the black-hair boy out of Naruto's reach but was embarrassed by what words he used. When blue eyes met pale lavender ones there was an awkward moment, it lasted until the blonde gave a nervous cough and spoke.

"How about we go someplace else, it's…kind of crowded in here."

Not trusting her voice, Hinata nodded and followed her love out of the room.

* * *

They entered one of the vacant classrooms. Both were still discomforted from the events before, but the giddiness of being alone together was surfacing. Naruto, who was leading, walked over to the closet on the furthest wall. The pale-eye beauty stopped in front of the teacher's desk and watched in silent question as her blonde scrutinized the small space. After a couple of seconds, Naruto closed the wooden door and started walking towards Hinata with his arms behind his back.

"I know we're not supposed to get each other gifts, but I couldn't resist."

As the words were said, the ramen-lover revealed what was behind his back. The rectangular box was covered in pieces of wrapping paper and mass amounts of tape, obviously hand-wrapped by Naruto himself. The heiress let out a gasp of surprise.

"Naruto-kun, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to. Go ahead, open it."

Gently taking the box from tan hands, Hinata took her time to unwrap her gift. When the wrapping paper was discarded, she began to remove the object from its cardboard covering.

The present was…gorgeous.

It was a lavender vase with silver paint trimming. On one of the sides was the kanji symbol for family and on the other was for love.

"I know it's cheap, but I thought you could use it when you take your flowers to your mother's grave."

The container was light obliviously made from a cheaper form of material, but that did not stop the tears that threaten to spill from Hinata's eyes. Never before had she gotten such a thoughtful, considerate gift. It truly made her feel special and cared for.

"It's beautiful Naruto-kun."

Blue eyes shone with brilliance and pride.

"Really?"

Afraid that her voice would crack, indigo locks shook as Hinata nodded her head. Setting the precious present softly onto the desk, she took time to gather her emotions. Her heart clenched of joy and gratitude from the boy before her. It made her feel silly the kind of gift she got him, but she must give it to him. He deserved at least effort.

"Actually Naruto-kun, I got you a gift too."

The whisker-boy blinked.

"Really?"

The girl unzipped her jacket half-way and reached into her inside pocket. Slowly, a neatly wrapped present escaped from the confines of Hinata's coat.

"It's not as lovely as your gift, but I hope you still like it."

Taking the square paper-covered item from pale hands, Naruto looked at it in wonderment. He very rarely got presents, so anything that was given to him was cherished. But to get a gift from the woman who now holds his interest…he was nearly bursting with bliss. Smiling, he ripped the paper to see what was underneath it.

It was book. A brown, typical sized piece of folded cardboard with a stack of paper in between. But the gold words on the front cover made him immobile.

'_The Sixth Hokage'_

"Hinata-chan, what is this?"

The pale-eye beauty was nervous. She wasn't sure what to interpret from the blank expression on Naruto's face. Did he hate it? Was this not the right thing to do?

"It's an encouragement book. Everyone who believes that you will be the next Hokage signed that book. I gave it to you so you'll never forget about those who believe in you…"

The blonde cautiously opened the book, afraid of what might be in there. But after flipping through a couple pages, he found that they were not blank. There was even a supporting comment here and there. Friends, teachers and even people he never met had their names marked on the pieces of paper. After looking through a few pages, he glanced at the first page which did not have signatures but a paragraph of writing.

It went on and on about how fitted he was to become Hokage and how the village truly cares for him. He knew the writing style was Hinata's and the signature on the next page confirmed it.

She was the first one to sign the book.

"I wanted to let you know that you're not alone."

Hinata was beginning to feel stupid. Her love had shown no signs of liking the gift; he just kept staring at it. For three days, Hinata had run over the entire village getting as many loyal signatures as possible. It had gotten to the point where there were no pages left to sign. Even she was surprised by how many people believed in Naruto. Whenever she gave the book to someone to sign they would recommend one or more other people for an autograph. Some people she's never even heard of.

But it seems her efforts were in vain. She should have bought something for him rather then run around like a manic. At least he didn't show his open dislike, it made her feel less humiliated.

Just as she was about to apologize for the crummy gift, Naruto pounced on her. Wrapping his strong arms around her petite waist, he brought her into a bone-crushing hug. After coming over the shock, Hinata retuned the embrace by enclosing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you."

His gratitude was muffled because his head was buried in her neck, but she heard it. Smiling, she ignored the blush and racing heart and tightens her grip.

"You're welcome."

Not letting go of each other, the blonde lifted his head. Blue eyes met pale lavender ones. Unaware, they were only inches away from each other. Their body heat seeped through their clothes and into the other skins. Their breaths mingled, heat beats racing in time with each other. All they can see is the other's eyes, their soul, their being. They were being intoxicated by the other. Draw in like an addict to a drug.

They could not get enough of the other.

Neither one knows who first moved, but what matter is that the second followed. And in the longevity of a few seconds, eyes closed and lips met.

* * *

**Notice:** I know I'm horrible for leaving it like that, sue me. Sorry if you thought a kiss is too soon, but their in love and was in the moment, so again sue me. This fic is looking to be 28 chaps. They still have not told each other of their love and there's also the Hyuga problem to deal with, which you'll find out soon. Thanks to all who've read this far! You rock!

_Next Chapter: A Change in the Winds_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Everyone knows that.**


	22. A Change in the Winds

"Hi Oka-san, it's been awhile hasn't it…I turned seventeen yesterday, but of course you know that."

A cool wind sweeps by, sending chills throughout the pale girl. She clutches her faithful jacket to bring some warmth and continues her one-sided conversation.

"Hanabi told me she saw you the other day. She's really changed over the years hasn't she? She gets stronger and more out-spoken every day. I know you would be proud of her…are proud of her."

The daughter begins to fidget, nervous about what she is going to confess.

"Oka-san, I've got something to tell you. You remember that boy that I told you about, Naruto Uzumaki. Well, we've been getting along pretty well, ever since Ino made up that plan I told you about, and well…I think he might like me. No, he must like me. Cause you see…we kissed! And it was better than I ever dreamed about."

Lavender-tinted eyes twinkled with the memory and the tingling sensation on her pink lips from the chaste kiss stills remains, even after four days.

"Everything was so magical Oka-san. It felt like I was in one of those fairytales that I used to read to Hanabi before she went to bed."

The bright smile begins to dim a little when she fully recalls the memory of her first kiss.

"But, he didn't say I love you."

Looking towards the heavens, she lets her mind slip; playing out to the part concluding the kiss with her prince.

* * *

_Warm._

_She felt so incredibly warm and…whole. She's never felt so complete in her life. Like every single empty corner of herself has been filled with this zealous feeling. Every nerve in her body has been electrified, singing out in liberated thrill and all because of this small contact of skin._

_The kiss ends too soon and that blissful feeling fades._

_Opening her hazy eyes, the other senses of her body begins to kick in. Sight, sound and her mind start to operate. She sees the misty look in those blue eyes, sees how they turn quickly to shock._

"_Naruto! Hinata! Where are you guys! We're about to…oh! There you guys are. Come on, we're about to play charades."_

_Hearing the words of another, her lazy mind connects it to Sakura. They quickly unlock their embrace before the rosette enters the scene. Sharply, Hinata turns around from the five feet that now separated __her from her kissing partner, to the door. She blushes, seeing the smiling face of her friend, heart pounding hard from almost getting caught._

"_W-we'll be there soon Sakura."_

_She almost doesn't hear the trembled reply from Naruto, the fault of the mass amounts of adrenaline coursing through her veins. Emerald eyes give them a curious glance before they are left by themselves again. A silent tension floats in the air and she cannot bring herself to look at the other._

"_Well, ummm…I…Hinata…"_

_Nodding her head, she tries hard to keep her flawing emotions together. She about loses it when Naruto's shoes and orange pants comes into her vision. The closeness after such an intimate display of affection puts images in her head. Fairytale stories of princes vowing their love fills her conscious and she has to catch her breath._

"_Thank you again for the gift."_

_A numb sensation spreads throughout her. The sound of Naruto's fading footsteps is distant. It isn't until the sound is completely gone that she feels her stomach plummet. It takes her awhile to recognize the sinking feeling._

_Disappointment._

* * *

They didn't get another chance to be alone that night. After playing a few games with all of their friends, Naruto, as well as Shino and Shikamaru, left. They needed to rest before their first assignment, which they had to leave for before dawn the next day. She had almost gone after him, but was held back by her own uncertainty. Things would defiantly be awkward and she didn't want to fluster him anymore before his mission.

Of course that was a partial-truth. She was petrified to know if that kiss really meant something to him or not. She knew he wasn't the type to go around kissing girls, but he also didn't declare his devotion to her. Then again…she didn't either.

Tearing her eyes away from the clouded sky, she looked at the beautiful zinnias neatly arranged in the lavender vase, then to the black marbled head-stone it sat by.

"I want him to love me Oka-san. Is that asking for too much?"

The dark stone seemed to sparkle as the once hidden sun hit its surface. The girl smiled as if remembering an old joke.

"I know. Don't ask for anything you can't give yourself."

The daughter basked in the short moment of the sun's heat. Letting nature sweep her away into a soothing state of mind, her tranquility soon ends with a few words.

"Hinata-sama, your father wishes to see you."

Turning to see her cousin, Neji looks in apology for interrupting. Telling him silently with her eyes it's alright, she vocally responds in a polite tone that she will be there. As her cousin turns and walks away to give her privacy, she does not miss the unnatural stiffness in the way he moves.

"Sorry Oka-san, but father calls."

Giving a proper bow, Hinata leaves her mother's gravesite wondering what the urgency was.

* * *

Setting down the hot bowl in front of his customer, Teuchi offers a smile at the foreign face. The sandy blonde, that he had overheard as Temari smiled back. Stepping away from the trio at his counter he begins the process of making another batch of his famous ramen noodles.

"You know you guys don't have to eat with me. Just because my boyfriend isn't here doesn't make me vulnerable. I _can_ eat by myself."

The ramen-stand owner listens as the foreigner speaks. Usually, he tried to block out most of his customer's conversations, but that was easier said than done.

"Oh please Temari! You don't have to tell _me_ that. We just wanted to eat with you, that's all. Isn't that right Chouji-kun?"

He heard a muffled reply, as well as some slurping.

"Chouji! Don't speak when you eat! It's rude."

"Just cause something is rude doesn't mean it will stop a man from doing it Ino. Trust me; Shikamaru is a testament to it."

He heard a feminine sigh and then the gruff voice of Chouji apologizing. Teuchi was then able to successfully block most of their conversation until a name was announced.

"So I called Hinata yesterday to wish her a happy birthday."

"Oh," was Temari's reply, "did you ask her what was wrong with her at the Christmas Eve party?"

"I did and you can put your money where your mouth is!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Naruto kissed her!"

Teuchi almost dropped the pan he was holding. Kiss? Naruto? Sure it could be a different Naruto than the Naruto Uzumaki, but he knew these customers to be his friends. Not only that, but he knew that the blonde had been becoming closer to the young Hyuga. It made sense he would kiss her, but it was still a shock.

"Really? Wow. I guess your plan actually worked."

Plan?

"Yep! Told you it would work out. Though…"

"What is it?"

"Well, Hinata sounded a little sad at the end. I think she was expecting him to tell her that he loves her."

There was an unladylike snort that he knew did not come from the man of the group.

"Well, she better keep on wishing. Men are horrible when it comes to their feelings. Telling a woman that he loves her is like going in for a root canal."

Teuchi was glad for the male voice that spoke up for the better half of men.

"But I have no trouble telling Ino that I love her."

"Most men think it's like a root canal."

Before a gender argument could ensue, the platinum blonde spoke.

"Love or not, I still hope that Naruto tells Hinata that he's at least interested. She cares a lot for him and we've all worked too hard for them not to end up together."

So Ino had been scheming to get his favorite customer hooked up with that cute friend of his. The ramen-stand owner shook his head.

Children these days.

* * *

Something was off with Naruto.

He didn't know the shinobi on a personal level, but he had observed him enough in the past to be able to detect when Naruto wasn't performing his best. In the past four days of travel, he had witnessed the buoyant boy get distracted by his thoughts and become clumsy with his movements. It wasn't as if the man wasn't doing his job, he just wasn't doing it to its fullest. And as jounin, not doing your job to the desired effect could be very dangerous.

Shino figured it had something to do with his former female teammate. During the annual holiday celebration they had disappeared for a short amount of time and returned in a fluster manner that remained for the remainder of the evening. Whatever happened in that small encounter?

Despite the bug-users stiff appearance, he really cared a lot for Hinata. She, as well as Kiba was the first friends he had acquired. He had a sense of duty as a friend to ensure the future heiress's happiness. He and Kiba had deducted long ago that she would only be truly content in the blonde's presence. So, when she finally had found the courage to become closer to her crush, they both stepped aside and allowed a possible romance to happen.

The only time they stepped in was when Ino had formed that plan to get Naruto to stop ignoring Hinata. Now, it felt like he would have to interfere again. They would be arriving at the border to the Lightening Country early tomorrow. They have a seek-and-catch mission issued on a murderous duo.

He had to speak up both as Hinata's friend and a comrade.

* * *

"Hey Onee-chan, did you talk to Oka-san?"

The older sister gave a small smile to the girl as she entered the compound.

"Hai, I did."

"Where are you going?"

The genin began to walk with the woman who had not paused one moment in her stroll.

"Father called."

Hanabi looked at her sister with a twinge of surprise. It wasn't everyday that their father requested their presence. Only to debrief missions or update their status, anything else and it had to be a serious clan matter.

"Do you have any clue why?"

Hinata frowned as she shook her head in ignorance. She had no idea as to why her father would ask for her. It was knowledgeable to her that with Neji's rigidness and her father's unexpected demand that the subject matter needed to be crucially discussed.

Walking side by side, the girls made their way to their father's study in silence. Both were thinking about the possibilities of what could cause a stir in their clan. Marriage, threat, death, betrayal…any of those odds stood a chance.

Making a turn down the corridor, they faced the clan leader's open study. The younger sister begins to turn around, not being invited to the meeting, but stops at the sound of a powerful voice.

"Wait Hanabi, it might be for the clan's best interest if you stay and listen."

The young girl halted and turns to step into the room with her sister. Neji, who had been standing by his uncle's desk, walks and closes the door behind the girls.

Hinata can feel her heart pound; threatening to come out of her chest. Despite the new found courage she got from Naruto (and with the help of Ino) she still felt like that useless, weakling, little girl in front of her father. But even if she felt inferior, she would not show it. No, she would shield to the best of her abilities what she truly felt. He called her to discuss something important and she would not make him regret that decision.

Putting on a stern face, that looked unusual on her gentle features, she walked right up to the man sitting at the desk and met his cold gaze.

"You requested my presence father."

If her father was surprised with the firmness in her voice, he did not show it.

"I did. Please take a seat Hinata."

The pale-eye girl took a seat in the wooden chair. Her father stood and walked around the desk to stand right in front of his sitting daughter. The other occupants of the room stood to the side watching with silent interest. Hinata had a fleeting thought to why they would be allowed to witness this exchange.

"As you know, the title of heir will be passed onto to you on your eighteenth birthday."

Her hands began to tremble. Wanting to hide the display of nervousness, she gripped her thighs tightly.

"When that will happen, all of the duties and difficulties of leading a clan will be bestowed onto you. In order to make absolutely certain that you are prepared for this responsibility, you will be re-taught all of the clan's history and laws as well as being my advisor to all important clan matters and informed of all the dilemmas this clan faces and will face."

She knew this already. She expected_ this_. This was just the opening to want really needs to be said.

"You have already begun this necessary process, but now is the time where the teachings will become difficult."

Breathing seemed became unknown to her.

"This clan is about to face a very dire quandary. The predicament could happen in months or years. Whatever the amount of time, it is beyond a doubt that we will have to confront this problem. When that time comes, we need to be prepared. If we are not than this clan could face a gruesome fate. Hinata…"

Said girl lifted her eyes to stare into ones almost identical to her own. There was intensity in them that made her somber up.

This is it.

"You need to make a decision."

* * *

**Notice:** I know the chap is shorter than most, but I wanted to leave you guys with a cliff-hanger. XP Things are going to start getting good, seen as how we're in the third and final part of the story. Naruto's and Hinata's lives are going to change with the decisions they make (hence the chapter titles). Please stay tuned!

_Next Chapter: The Decisions We Make_

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Naruto!!**


	23. The Decisions we Make

"You need to make a decision."

Her throat suddenly went dry. A decision? What kind of decision? Why is her clan, having to face such a horrible problem? What kind of problem? And why would her opinion make any difference? Unless… She felt the wind get knocked out of her. The possibility that _that _could be the crisis made her heart shatter into a million pieces.

Marriage.

No, no, that could not be what he was talking about. Arranged marriages were a thing of the past. Of course, the council still decides who will be let in as a member of the clan, but all Hyugas had the choice of who to propose to. Her father would not choose a husband and force him upon her. He wouldn't…

"F-father…"

Normally she would curse herself for showing such weakness in front of the man she feared, but the chance that he would be proposing an approved man for her unsettled her far too much.

"Hinata, I can understand that you have many questions running through your head at the moment, so to save time, refuse yourself from asking any until I have fully explained to you the situation that we are in."

Taking a deep, shaky breath the ivory-skin girl tried to relax the emotions that continued to bound and leap within her.

"Approximately three months ago, one of our branch members, Daisuke, returned from a shrine in the northern part of the Leaf. On his return journey he had stopped in the city Kitashi for a night's rest. While he was there he had over-heard some disturbing news."

This was not what she was expecting to hear, but she was craving to hear more.

"A couple of outlaws had been dining in the same establishment as Daisuke and had been discussing about their former boss. The man, as Daisuke heard was one of the top officials in the Cloud village and has been hiring rouge ninjas as of recently."

Hinata's breath caught when she heard her father utter the name of the village that was responsible for the death of her uncle. This couldn't be heading towards where she thinks.

"As you know our history with the Cloud is not amiable."

Hiashi had allowed some disgust to show in his voice when he said amiable, surprising all the occupants of the room.

"It was for this reason that Daisuke concealed his eyes from view and continued to listen to the men's discussion. Apparently, this Cloud official has been forming a type of militia formed of illegal ninja, without the village's consent. He's building up forces in order to achieve a goal."

Fear captured the future heiress. She didn't want him to say it. Say what goal this corrupted official was after, but she knew. She already knew what it was.

"The byakugan."

No.

"When Daisuke informed me of this threat, I thought it was just potential happening. But as clan leader I took the precaution steps to keep our clan safe and asked the Hokage to commission a group of ANBU, to research this man and his militia group further. They returned two days ago."

Hope had ballooned in her chest when she heard her father thought the threat was probable. But then it quickly deflated when she was reminded of the fact that she was sitting here, going to have to make a crucial decision.

"The threat is eminent."

She felt a heavy weight crash into her. No, oh no, she did not want this to happen. Leading the clan was one thing, but possibly leading them into a war when her feet were still wet…she felt nauseous.

"With this type of situation, it would seem wise to push back the date of your entitlement as heir, but as of now we have no idea as to when this man will strike, which could be years. Not only that, but as you know the law clearly states that a heir must be given their title the day they become an adult, while the former heir becomes a member of the council."

She couldn't fully concentrate on his words, still trying to keep her lunch down.

"Hinata, you have a choice to make."

"A choice…"

The Hyuga clan leader let a small scowl show when he heard the small interruption but did not scold her. Instead he continued his speech.

"The choice is to either overcome this obstacle on your own, they way a leader is expected to do. Or, share the reins with another that I have chosen."

Hinata's world stopped. Share the reins…he's chosen…marriage. As if reading her mind, Hiashi spoke.

"I am not talking about an arranged marriage."

Relief washed over her. No marriage meant no commitment to a man she doesn't love, which means she can still go after the man she does love. The knots in her stomach loosened.

"A marriage would only complicate things further. The search for a husband and teaching him all there is to know about our clan would take time that would be spent better strengthening our forces. No, it would be for the best if you affiliate with someone who already knows the secrets of our clan and has an impressive record as a shinobi."

It was eating at her to know who her father was referring to.

"I already talked to him a few weeks ago about the challenge that could happen. Discussed what this position would demand from him and offered in gratitude the removal of the council's permission to whomever he chooses to marry. However, he refused to become your partner without your approval."

He refused such an offer? He wanted her approval?

"Neji would become your collaborator if you so choose not to take the path alone."

As soon as she heard her cousin's name, the indigo-hair beauty turned to look at him. He was in his impassive stance like always, with his eyes looking straight ahead. There was no indication from him that what her father said was true, but she knew the heir would not lie on such an important matter.

Hinata was flabbergasted. Leading the clan, even if it was as co-heir was something Neji always wanted. Not only that, but Hiashi gave him the go-ahead to marry whoever he wants if he took the position. And he _refused_?

"However, there is a downside by allowing Neji to become your partner."

She shook herself out of the astonishment and turned to face her father once again.

"Neji, although a very talented shinobi, is still a branch member. By permitting him to rule at your side, you will be breaking laws and going against the council's wishes."

For the millionth time that day, shock took the pale-eye girl. Breaking laws, going against the council! Personally, she saw no harm in letting Neji lead with her, but why would her father insist such a thing. It would cause uproar in the clan.

"Creating a disturbance in the clan, especially with the elders is not what I wish. But we are under a lot of pressure now and dire situations call for dire solutions."

Hinata had to admit he was right. Sometimes, in order to do the right thing you had to make moves that aren't favorable to others. But that didn't mean she liked that fact.

"You have two choices Hinata and both of them have severe disadvantages. Tough as it is, you must access this situation carefully and then take responsibility to whatever may happen. This is what being a leader is about."

She suddenly felt like an insect compared to this man. A leader? She was no leader, how could she make a decision that would either save or kill her family?

"Now, you can ask questions."



* * *

Her bed provided little comfort that night. All she could do was stare at the blank ceiling in her white nightgown and think about the dreaded day, exactly one week away. Her father was giving her seven days to think about what he said and then face the council with a decision; a decision that would affect the lives of everyone and above all hers. She couldn't help but groan at the thought.

She felt so lost. She had absolutely no clue what to do. On the one hand, she could lead the clan on her own and earn the respect of the council as well as many others that had once believed her inadequate for the job. But that also would mean that she would be alone. All responsibility would fall on her. She would have to work far beyond her limits to make sure the byakugan did not get into the wrong hands.

Sure she knew that would have these kinds of messes to deal with as head, but she thought that she would at least have more experience under her belt. Not only that, but she also wanted to one day change the Hyuga and get rid of the curse seal and on a personal note date Naruto. She couldn't do all that and lead a possible war!

She was only one woman.

So, it would seem logical to go with option number two and pick Neji. A lot of the stress would be taken off her, the dream of showing his clan what he is capable of would be achieved and he would get to marry whoever he pleases. She loved her cousin and giving him the freedom he always wanted seemed like an excellent gift to give him.

But, that meant she would also be crossing the devils known as the council members. Her father made her feel weak, while they just scared the shit out her. They were elders yes, but the power and knowledge they held together could even humble the Hokage.

"Hinata-sama, are you still awake?"

Startled out of her combative mind, she quickly sat up and grabbed her long ivory robe by her bedside. After she tied the belt around her waist, she answered to her cousin.

"Hai, you can come in Neji-nii-san."

Said man opened her door. The lounge pants, white shirt and untied hair indicated that he had either been in bed or getting ready for it. Wordlessly, he came in and sat next to Hinata on her bed.

"I wanted to discuss with you what Hiashi-sama had said earlier."

She figured as much. This after all, involved him.

"Don't make this decision based on my personal wants."

Hinata jumped back a little at the unexpected demand.

"Neji-nii-san?"

"I know you Hinata-sama, I know you want to make others happy and would go to extremes in doing so. Don't choose me, if you truly feel you can do this on your own. You're going to be heiress soon and you have to protect this clan, no matter what the consequence is."

The girl looked into the eyes that never once left her.

"But Neji-nii-san, what if I don't think I can do this on my own. What if I do choose you?"

"Then I will accept. You are the future heiress, whatever you decide I will support."

Hinata felt her eyes tear. Years ago, this man was filled with such hatred towards her that he had attempted to kill her. Now, looking into his eyes, she knew that he held unwavering faith in her. Faster than even she anticipated, she wrapped her arms around her cousin in a tight hug.

"Thank you."

Neji, very unused to such physical affection from another family member, immediately went stiff at contact. But when he heard her grateful words, he gave an awkward pat on the back.

Sensing her cousin's discomfort, she let the man go. Immediately she brightened at the sight of a small smile.

"It's no problem Hinata-sama. I just want to make sure you make the decision in the right state of mind."

Smiling at her cousin, no brother, she answered in what felt like the first sense of clarity she had all day.

"I'll make the right decision, I promise."

* * *

Naruto cursed as he tripped over his feet once again. The Pervy-sage would be ashamed to see one of his greatest students reduced to such genin behavior. Then again, if he knew that the ramen-lover was in such a funk over a girl he would probably laugh and make some lewd comment.

After adding more wood to the fire, the blonde sat against a tree as he continued his shift for night-watch. He probably shouldn't be doing this job. His game had been off ever since they began this mission; ever since that kiss.

The kiss…

A goofy smile appeared on his face when he thought about the memory of his lips touching hers. The whole act had been merely an impulse and in return he got everything he dreamed of, or recently dreamed of. Hinata Hyuga kissed him back!

Well, he couldn't recall if he was the first to make the move, but what was important is that she imitated the same motion. And that only spelled one thing.

She digs him.

Though the sentiment did a great number on his ego, he was still in a shocked state. He never had a member of the opposite sex fancy him before and to finally have a girl embrace his touch was both exciting and overwhelming at the same time. And seen as it's Hinata that's the girl, there was a high chance that he would propose the idea of being an item to her when he returns from his mission.

But that thought, as well as the feel of her soft lips on his own made his emotional maintenance center work on over-drive. This was his first assignment as jounin. He was supposed to be a ninja in control of himself and his surroundings. Not act like some schoolgirl who's had their first crush!

"Maybe I should have kissed her after the mission."

"So that is why you are in this current state."

The blonde instantly shot up at the cool voice.

"Shino!"

Said man looked indifferently at the man who was now clutching his racing heart. Stealth was always his specialty.

"Geez man, don't do that."

Shino always snuck up on him and it always scared the shit out of him. He had no idea how Hinata and Kiba had survived all those years.

"I had been curious as to know why your work ethic has been not up to par, but now that I know the reasoning I am disappointed to know that you would allow such feelings to come in the way of your performance."

The bug-user nin continued from his previous statement, as if ignoring Naruto's startled display. It took a while for the ramen-lover to catch on but once he did, he eyes grew bluer with rage.

"You were spying on me?!"

The Aburame anticipated such an accusation. He figured he should explain himself in a reasonable manner, before Naruto woke up their other teammate.

"Your execution these past few days has not been at the level it should be. I had to take measures in order to fix this problem, seen as you have failed to do so."

Blue eyes began to lose their intensity. He hasn't been _that _bad has he?

"I've just been a bit off that's all."

Naruto, being who he is, felt the need to defend his actions. Shino though, could see that the blonde was ashamed of his less than impressive feat at his job. Being as that was, he knew the only way to repair the damage and get through to the whisker boy was by using the direct approach.

"Hai, you have been and all at the price of a kiss."

The tan man's demeanor did a one eighty in a matter of a few seconds. He went from defensive to a tomato, gaping and avoiding all eye contact. He had completely forgotten what he had revealed in a whisper earlier.

The future heir raised a brow at the speechless man before him. He had never witnessed Naruto Uzumaki to be at a loss of words.

"I assume the kiss was with my former teammate Hinata."

Shino's words seemed to snap Naruto out of his daze.

"That's none of your business!"

The stoic man almost sighed at the outburst. He debated on whether or not sitting on the cold ground, seen as how this task might take longer than he thought.

"Who you have intimate relations with is your business. However, your business has gotten in the way of our business."

"No it hasn't!"

Naruto couldn't see Shino's face due to the high collar, but could have sworn an incredulous expression took the man.

"Okay, so maybe it has. What do you want me to do about it?"

The hooded boy felt some relief at the slightly defeated look on the blue-eye man. They were getting somewhere.

"Well seen as how you cannot suppress your emotions, perhaps you should face them."

"And I would do that how?"

"You could first voice what is troubling you."

A tan hand tore through sunny blonde hair. Naruto was feeling a tad frustrated. It wasn't that he had any trouble admitting to what he felt, it was admitting that he was having trouble; trouble that he didn't know how to deal with. And saying that to Shino, a comrade he barely knew was a little weird.

"I did kiss Hinata."

A weight seemed to lift off of his chest at the confession. Relieving in the feeling, he pushed forward with his words.

"I don't regret it, I just don't know how to…"

"Don't know how to approach her now?" offered Shino.

The blonde gave a short nod in response. The other man decided to choose his next words carefully.

"Hinata is…sensitive. I could understand your concern."

Naruto choose not to correct him. It wasn't Hinata's personality that made him unsure; he knew from the kiss that she held some sort of attraction towards him. What really troubled him was his ignorance to romance. Sure years ago he always acted confident when asking Sakura out, but because of his inability to read girls his forwardness always blew up in his face. He didn't want to screw up again.

"Your feelings for her run deep if I'm not mistaken."

Shino made the decision to voice his suspicion, rather than have the other jounin confirm them. Taking in Naruto's tinted cheeks, he was correct.

"Maybe the old-fashioned approach would be favorable."

"Old-fashioned?"

What the hell did Shino mean by that?

"Courting."

Naruto wasn't sure how to take that word. Courting is something he always defined as dating. But he had also heard it used as a term to get the girl's hand in marriage. Is that what Shino meant or something else?

"I'm not sure I'm getting what you're saying."

Shino adjusted his sunglasses before explaining.

"The Hyuga's have always had a conservative way about doing things. They even have a certain courting method that is similar to the Aburame's. I deduct that due to Hinata's inward nature and your seriousness on pursuing her, that it would be possibly best if you follow those guidelines. Of course, that is your decision."

The blonde felt confused.

"So wait a minute. If I decide to do this whole Hyuga court thing, which I'm guessing you know how it works."

Naruto waited for a stiff nod before continuing.

"Then exactly, what does that mean?"

"There are a lot of factors and rules that go into this method, but in short it means dating."

The hope to be Hokage grinned at the idea, but that grin slipped with Shino's next words.

"Then marriage."

* * *

**Notice:** So the Hyuga problem has been revealed! Hopefully, it wasn't what you were expecting. If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask. :) In the next chap, Hinata will face the council while Naruto makes a decision on whether or not to court Hinata. Sorry to say I don't know when chapter 24 will be up. I've started school and my life is now quite busy (I don't even have time to read the fics I want). The good news is that there's only a few chapters left, so you don't have to deal with my unusual update times much longer.

_Next Chapter: Taking the Bull by the Horns_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Yes I know I don't have to do this, but I will anyway.**


	24. Taking the Bull by the Horns

**_I live!!!! Wow, I cannot believe I took that long to update. I'm really sorry you guys, things just kept popping up in my life. The good news is I'm on break! So, I'll be able to wrap up this story by early January. Sounds good, right? Anyway, enjoy the read and please excuse the horrible grammar._**

* * *

The sake left a fiery trail as it slid down his throat. It came to rest in the pit of his stomach, making his insides burn. It was only his second drink, but he would have no more than that. He detested alcoholic. Not only was the taste foul but it was also the center of trouble. How his father could enjoy such a distasteful drink was beyond him.

He only drank for appearance purposes.

Naruto, Shino and he were supposed to keep low-key profiles on their mission. Mingles, was what they were supposed to be. They were to first gather information about their targets then hunt. What better enlightenment to a couple of criminal's activity than a bar?

Like he said, alcohol leads to trouble.

The last tavern they visited had given them no leads. It seemed like this one would be a dead-end as well. Scanning the room with his dark eyes he didn't pay attention to the sweaty, drunk old men that was in the majority, instead he focused on his teammates that sat on the stools.

They were trying to be quiet about Naruto's recent decision to court Hinata, but they should have taken that late night discussion elsewhere if they really wanted to keep it a secret from him. It's been exactly one week since that night and Shino's been coaching the blonde ever since.

Now, he's not one to go around scolding people for getting distracted (he'd be a hypocrite if he did that). But that didn't mean he wanted to lollygag on the mission. The longer the mission went, the longer their work would be and he was sorely missing the comfort of his own bed. He was even beginning to miss the nagging voice of his girlfriend, something that even as a genius he could not decipher.

But even with his complaining thoughts it was against his character to voice them. So he would sigh and hope that Naruto's ability to pick up the Hyuga courting method would increase. Till then he will do as he is now and keep watch.

Specifically on that man who keeps peeking at Naruto.

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Pale eyes glanced over to the source of the repetitive sound.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

One eye began to twitch after the eleventh time her companion had drummed her fingernails onto the maple-finished armrest.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

"Onee-chan."

_Tap, tap, tap…_

"Onee-chan."

Not wanting to repeat herself a third time and needing more than anything to stop that maddening noise of nails hitting woods, she grabbed the pale wrist of her sister. The action both halted and got the attention of Hinata.

"Oh I'm sorry Hanabi-chan, I'm a bit nervous."

"So I've noticed."

Hanabi let the sarcasm in her voice show, but her older sibling took no notice. She was too wrapped up in her own little world, thinking about that dreaded meeting she had with the elders in less than ten minutes.

The younger Hyuga had to fight back a bark of dissent. Those elders had no right putting her sister in this kind of position! They were on the brink of a lethal threat and the supposed heiress had to get their approval on her line of attack. If she had been in her sister's position she would have marched right into that room tell those seniors how it was going down and then leave it at that. No ifs ands or buts about that. But she wasn't the next head for that reason. Her father (though praised her for her excellent skills as a shinobi) said that she could be too rebellious for her own good.

Taking a look at the women sited next her, back straight, legs crossed and figure poise she could see that her sister was the very air of diplomacy. It was just sad that she didn't have that same kind of self-assurance in the face of the enemy.

It made her want to both scold and encourage her sister.

"Shez, stop being such a worry-wart Onee-chan, you've already made your decision."

Taking her eyes off of the blank wall in front of her, Hinata regarded her sibling.

"Hai I have Hanabi-chan, but…won't if they don't agree? What i-if they try to stop me from becoming heir because they don't like me."

Hanabi mentally cursed when she heard the tremble in Hinata's voice. She didn't want her sister to revert back to her old ways.

"Well then screw them."

"Hanabi!"

The bold statement had shocked Hinata's very core. She never heard such disrespectful language from her sister before.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan, but they're not going to be leading this clan, you are. You're the one that should be getting the praise, not them."

"I understand Hanabi-chan, but they are our elders. They have wisdom far beyond our years and we need to listen to the advice they give us."

"Yeah but they don't need to control us! Their advice should be given freely without any intention behind it, but they still try to dictate this family. I mean look at you! They got you so manipulated that you're already second-guessing yourself. What would ramen-breath think of you if he saw you now?"

That last comment immediately sobered up Hinata. She hadn't thought about her beloved since the time of her announcement had drawn to a near-close. He had always, always given her such strength and confidence that it was absolutely astonishing. No other person on this planet could have transformed her the way that he did. Now that she was faced with conflict, she was going to make those words of courage from Naruto mean nothing?

No, she would not.

This decision of hers might not be the best in the council's eyes and it could lead this clan to its own death, but it was hers. Her decision and hers alone, no one would say otherwise.

Hanabi smiled when she saw the raw determination in the future heiress's eyes. She knew she won her sister over when she mentioned that Hokage-wannabe and she could now reprieve in the knowledge that her Onee-chan was ready to face the council.

"Hinata-sama, the council is ready to see you."

Both women turn to see one of the servants, bowing and looking at Hinata with admire. She seemed to be getting a lot of that acclaim as of late, mused Hanabi.

Hinata thanked the woman, stood and adjusted her formal white kimono. After securing her obi in place, she turned and faced her sister.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan. I needed that."

"No problem Onee-chan, just make sure you tell them whose boss."

The younger Hyuga secured the statement with a wink, to which Hinata responded with a smile. It remained on her porcelain face even after she left the room.

* * *

Ten pairs of eyes were staring her down. They were studying, examining her, boring into her very being. They revealed no emotion. No comfort or rage, they were just as blank as their pale color. Yet the scrutinize movement of their pupil-less eyes, revealed all their feeling.

Hinata tried to calm the loud thudding of her heart. She hated those judging eyes for the anxiety they caused her. She wanted to avoid those eyes at all costs, but she knew that she had to face them in order to win over the owners of those eyes.

So, she clasped her sweating, shaking hands behind her back and waited for their challenge.

"Hinata Hyuga, future heiress of the Hyuga Clan, you have been entrusted with the verdict of the forthcoming threat of the Cloud Village. Have you come to a resolution to this problem?"

Trying her best to mask the fear she felt, she made eye contact with the aging man.

"I have."

"And your decree?"

Their eyes seemed to sharpen under the impact of her soon answer. They were looking at her, waiting for her to mess up; to make a mistake like she had done so much in the past.

But she wouldn't mess up. Not this time.

"I have made the decision to name Neji Hyuga my advisor when I became heiress of this clan."

The bold statement was meant with shocked stares, alarmed looks and a few trances of trouble. But above all else there were glares of disdain, contempt and ridicule. It shook her to her core.

"You do realize that by doing that you will be going against what this clan has been built upon."

She could hear the refrained anger in the elder's voice as he forced formality. He was not just referring to rebelling against their traditional ways but challenging what the council felt was right. Their eyes were judging her, but they now held emotion; negative emotions that were directed to her.

"I do."

"Then why suggest such an act. Do you not believe in our ancestors and what they did to ensure safety for future generations, what they fought for?"

The new voice did not try to hide his irritation as he bit out every word. Hinata licked her suddenly dry lips.

"I do believe that our founding fathers were great men; that they made a powerful clan. But times are changing; we cannot be bound by laws that do not correlate to the place we live in now."

Hinata would have been happy knowing that she had spoken her mind without falter, but she was concentrating so hard not to faint and on the meeting that she did not pay attention to much else.

"Bound by laws…are you suggesting that there shouldn't be any rules instilled?"

There was a glint in that elderly woman's eye as she twisted around the young girl's sentence.

"No, there must be laws to maintain order but I feel that our laws should be modified to allow more freedom."

"Like to the branch house."

The hissed remark left a heavy silence. She could see the disgust in those eyes to take away an important tradition. To allow freedom to all.

For the first time since she walked into that imposing room, she felt her nerves drift away. And in its place was anger. They had no right to judge someone as inferior just because of a mark on their fore-head. They had no justification to silence them with a few performed seals.

She knew that letting a branch-house member lead would be an issue. But she felt like she had just talked her way into something much bigger than the threat of the Cloud. And surprisingly she didn't care. She knew where she stood and by Kami she was going to defend it.

"Neji Hyuga is an excellent shinobi. He is strong-minded, loyal and would defend this clan to the death. To not give him this honor of higher standing would be announcing to our enemies that we are weak. That we do not give our best because we fear the change it will cause in our clan. I do not want to viewed by the enemy that way council. I do not want them to undermine our strength."

The indigo-haired beauty had to take a breath after that long-winded speech. The elders in the meanwhile sat in silence, taken aback by the fortitude from the once Hyuga failure. Seeing this, she pushed forward but with less force.

"Council, I can understand your reluctance to change. A village is only good to defend itself when it is stable and change will always cause a disturbance. But you need to have faith in your people. They love their family and when the time comes they will put away their differences and do what is needed. And the more we work together the stronger we will become. "

Those many eyes looked away from her for the first time. She heard some hushed whispers between the elders before they turned their attention back to her. The man who had originally spoken to her opened his mouth.

"You're aware that you have not won our favor."

It wasn't a question; everyone (including herself) knew what the outcome would be.

"I did not expect to. My purpose was to explain with good reasoning my actions."

"Well, you_ have_ given us something to think about. For now though, this meeting is dismissed."

Bowed deeply, Hinata uttered her thanks and for the first time in her life she did not feel weighed down by those eyes.

* * *

Her blood still rushed though her body at high speeds. It was only two minutes after the meeting, so her body was still a mess of emotions. She walked down the hall, her mind continued to reply the meeting over and over again in her head. What she had said, what she had said to the council! It made her dizzy just to think about it.

Since when did she become so outspoken? Since when did she become so passionate? Since when did she defend others? Since when did she argue? Since when did she become able to hide her nerves? Since when did she become a…

Leader?

"Onee-chan!"

Shaken out of her thoughts, she saw Hanabi running towards her. Neji trailed behind her, dirt smudges here and there on his clothes an indication of his earlier team practice.

"How did it go?"

Hinata tried to concentrate on her sister's question and the concerned looks from her cousin, but they both seemed to be developing twins.

"Fine."

"Are you okay Hinata-sama? You look quite pale."

She wasn't able to answer as an accustomed blackness filled her vision. The last thing she heard was Neji calling her name and a muttered 'not again' from Hanabi before she hit the floor.

* * *

Pink lips stretched open as an exhausted yawn broke through. Dear Kami was he tired! Which made no sense seen as how it's almost been two weeks and all they've done is walk from tavern to tavern. Maybe it was from the sheer boredom of it all it.

Shinobi's bodies were designed to maintain massive amounts of energy so they could last in a fight longer. You would think he would be bouncing off the walls, but the boredom probably sucked all of that energy out. Doing nothing will do that.

So, here he was lying on this broken down bed in this grubby little inn. His team decided to turn in for the night, each having to go a separate room, something to do with the inn's policy. He debated on whether or not to take a shower. It's not like they've been fighting, so he has kept quite clean (at least, compared to normal standards). But he continued to stare at the water damaged ceiling.

It seemed like the only thing that kept him from going insane on this mission was the distraction of the Hyuga court method. His cheeks still burnt every time he thought of courting. He's never done anything like that, something he had disclosed to Shino. But the bug-nin reassured him that it wasn't the perfection of the performance that would win her over but the effort put in.

He really hoped that Shino was right, seen as how he was kind of a klutz. He seemed to keep messing up on the things that were taught to him, but thankfully his teacher had some amount of patience. Something he probably picked up from teaming up with Hinata for all those years.

Learning all of this normally would be a pain to Naruto, but that was not the case. The prospect of having Hinata as his and vice versa sent a delightful shiver down his spine. He had been hesitant initially when he heard that there was the possibility that this could lead to marriage. Though most dating experiences do, the Hyugas would usually decide early on. It scared him to think that he wouldn't be a good husband. He wasn't really known for his attentive skills.

But the idea of starting a family, one where Hinata was his wife won him over. It was selfish he knew, but he was reassured with the thought that if it was truly something she didn't want she would say no.

Though that idea really hurt.

Swinging his legs off of the bed, he reached down into his pack and grabbed out of it a precious book. He took his time to flip through some of the written pages. A smile grew on his face as he looked over the names.

She really was the best thing to happen to him, love or not.

He put the brown book with gold letters back into his packing, got up, stretched and decided he should take a shower. It was when he was one foot from the door that he felt it. He had felt it for the past two days and was only confirmed right when Shikamaru said something. He knew the feeling all too well for it was a common thing when he was younger.

Eyes staring, learning, judging his every move.

He only had a split second to act before a kunai ripped through the air and embedded itself in the door. Immediately he went into defense, facing the far window from where the sharp weapon came from.

"Show yourself!"

His loud command was meant with a few seconds of silence, and then a figure slipped in through the open wall with grace. The attacker was male, height of an approximate 5'8'' with a built form. It was impossible for Naruto to make out any of his other features because he was dressed head to toe in black, only revealing determined eyes. The only attire on the attacker that wasn't black was the curved piece of metal on his forehead.

On it was the carved symbol of the Cloud.

* * *

**Notice:** First off, I know some of you don't like the progress of Naruto and Hinata's relationship (think it's too slow) and I can understand that, but I had this plot in my head for some time now and I like what I have planned out. Sorry, but some relationships do take a lot of time and effort to get going, it's reality.

Second, sorry if Hinata was a little OOC in the meeting. I wanted to show how much she has changed and I hope I didn't go over-board on that.

Third, I do hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it was a long wait coming and it probably wasn't the best comeback, but hopefully you still had fun reading. My next update will be sometime this weekend, I'm making up for the long absence by completing this fic.

_Next Chapter: Defining Importance_


	25. Defining Importance

**_OMG!! 200 reviews!!!_**

**_I can't tell you how happy I am! My goal had been to get a hundred reviews by the end of this fic and here it is, not finished and 200 reviews! I'm jumping for joy. :)_**

**_(Sorry about not replying to reviews in the last chapter, I was busy writing as well as other things. But I promise to respond this time around.)_**

* * *

The sickening sound of bone hitting flesh recurred in its own rhythm, accompanied by the sound of painful grunts.

"Stop Naruto."

The blue-eye boy heard Shikamaru's command, but rebelled by giving the enemy one more punch before lowering his fists.

"Are you ready to talk?"

The tied up man looked up at the dark-haired man from his wooden chair. He scowled at the Konoha shinobi, his irritation presented to all without his mask.

"Like shit, I'd talk."

Naruto was ready to pounce again on the man that attacked him. This man was the kind of asshole that he hated. But before he could start beating the guy to a pulp (along with telling him what he really thought of him) Shino intervened.

"Allow me."

Knowing never to mess with an Aburame, Naruto stepped back. A magnitude of bugs seemed to escape from Shino all at once. They came crawling out from the confines of his sleeves and pants, gathering together to head towards the captive man. Circling around him to cover his every angle, they formed a dark circle that began to close in on it's bulls-eye. The disturbing clicking noise they made with their wings grew louder.

"I'll talk! I'll talk!"

The bugs pulled back, but Shino commanded them to stay outside as a warning to the Cloud shinobi.

"Why did you attack our teammate?"

Shikamaru took the lead with the questions; his eyes could study the subtle movements of the defeated man.

"Because, he's going to marry that Hyuga brat."

The Nara lifted an eyebrow to the false comment but said nothing to it. Instead, he pushed on with the mystery.

"And what does that have to do with your attack?"

He heard a low chuckle to his question, which was quite daring when he had been scared out of his mind before by the bugs.

"Cloud, the Hygua. I'm sure you're a smart kid, figure it out."

Shikamaru didn't answer to the cocking reply, but signaled to his teammates. They walked out of earshot from the attacker to form their own huddle. This was done after Shino commanded his bugs to keep a close guard on the other man.

"He thinks I'm Hinata's fiancé! Where did he come up with that?"

The first to talk as always was Naruto.

"He must have listened in on one of our conversations and made an assumption."

The monotone voice of Shino's was directed at Naruto's question, but his shaded eyes did not miss the look of deep thought on Shikamaru.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why he would _attack _me. I mean, I know the Cloud and Hyuga's history is rough, but I thought it was all sorted out by now."

"As long as one side isn't willing to change then there will always be conflict."

Both Naruto and Shino looked at each other questioningly before turning to their companion who had uttered a philosophical sentence.

"Shikamaru?"

Said man seemed to snap out of the deep realms of his mind to regard the two men beside him.

"Someone needs to take him back to Konoha to be questioned."

"What?" came the blonde's staggered response.

"This isn't just about a Konoha shinobi, but about the Hyuga Clan. He'll need to be taken in so the Hyuga's will know what they're dealing with. You should probably be the one to do it Naruto."

"Why me?"

If he had been in any other situation, Shikamaru would have rolled his eyes at the whining tone in Naruto's question. However, being in the place he is in now he pushed reason.

"Because, even though Shino and myself had assisted you, you had already disarmed your attacker by the time we had arrived. Also he was the one to attack _you_."

Bright blue eyes dimmed at those words. He knew Shikamaru had made a valid point. It was a bit of his fault that they were in this mess, but he didn't feel comfortable abandoning his comrades on a mission.

"We will be fine Naruto."

The whiskered-boy looked at the hooded man in front of him and smiled. Count on Shino to be straight-forward.

"Alright, I'll take the piece of trash back home; just make sure to land in a few extra hits for me when you catch those guys."

Both men smiled at their friend, assuring him that they would.

* * *

The sun casted a heavenly array of oranges, reds, pinks and yellows as it began to shrink in the horizon. Ino released a contented sigh. This was the perfect spot to watch the sunset. No trees or buildings blocked her sight from the natural beauty and nobody came here except for herself and her sweetheart. She was at complete peace here, snuggled up in the warmth of Chouji's embrace, just enjoying each other's company.

She can't believe that at one time she had rejected such love. It was foolish and shallow of her she now realized to not answer to her heart's desire. She was so happy now that she couldn't even fathom how happiness before was even happiness. Love had brightened her world.

At that moment two faces flashed in her mind, both brimming with happiness as a celebration played in the background.

It made her turn her head that had been plastered on Chouji's chest to look up into his face.

"Chouji."

Said man bowed his head and warm brown eyes gazed at her.

"Hmmm."

She had to contain a giggle at his lazy reply.

"How did you know I would be here at the festival?"

Pink dusted the huffy man's cheeks as he staggered a cough.

"Well, I had noticed you sneaking off on your own a few times and I might have…followed you one time."

Chouji felt a pinch on his left arm that he was using to hold Ino.

"Ouch."

"Stalker."

The accusation made him look at his girlfriend, but when he saw the playful curl of her lips he smiled.

"It was just the one time."

"Mmmhmm."

His smile increased in size when he heard the 'not believing you' tone in her voice.

"I bet you also don't know why this place is important to me."

Blue eyes caught the failing smile as brown eyes shone in confusion.

"No I don't."

Ino turned from her beloved to stare back out into the sunset. She noticed that two-thirds of the sun has disappeared out of sight.

"Do you remember Asuma and Kurenai's wedding?"

Chouji blinked at the off-topic question, but responded just the same.

"How could I forget?"

She smiled though she knew he could not see it and sunk further into his hug.

"I saw him before the wedding at this very spot. You should have seen him, he was so nervous it was absolutely adorable."

The blonde let go a few laughs at the memorable image before continuing on.

"I had asked him if he was excited and happy to marry Kurenai. He said he was and you could tell he meant it….Then he sat me down and started to talk about love and what's important. I know it's weird, Asuma talking about love? I was freaked out too for most of the conversation, but…he said to me that I should open my eyes to what's out there. To see all the possibilities that the world can offer, because most men blind themselves to what's real; that they don't see what's important until it's too late."

She felt her voice shake at the end, overwhelmed by the emotion of talking about her deceased sensei. Chouji gave her a reassuring squeeze, edging off some of the pain.

"This place is special to me, because it reminds me of him and what he said. And because I think that after he said that, it was when…"

The blonde beauty lifted her head off of her boyfriend's chest to look at him face to face.

"I began to fall in love with you."

Chouji's gaze softened, turning those brown eyes into a milk chocolate. It made Ino's heart beat loudly to actually see all the love he had reserved for her.

"I always knew there was some reason I thought he was a good sensei."

Ino genuinely smiled before she melted into his kiss.

* * *

The streets of Konoha were busy. Throngs of people moved together as they tried to get their afternoon errands done for the day. Inside the heap of bodies, a man of seventeen tried to weasel himself through the maze to get to his destination.

If there was one thing Naruto didn't like about crowds it was that they were too…crowded.

He was finally able to breathe when he escaped the cushioning of the growing Konoha citizens. Straightening his jacket that had became eschewed; he walked with determined steps towards the Hokage's building.

The front gate guard's had taken the liberty of arresting the attacker when he arrived home. They immediately took him to a holding cell, doing nothing more until Naruto briefed with the Hokage. He had been more than happy to get the guy off of his back, he had did nothing but complain for the whole trip and it had really plucked Naruto's last nerve.

He was not going to go easy on the guy when he talked to Tsunade-baa-chan that's for sure.

Finally arrived at the Hokage's office, he lifted a tan fist and banged on the door.

"Come in."

The blonde-haired man followed the strong feminine voice's command. He was greeted with the sight of the members of Team Gai receiving a mission.

"Naruto what are you doing back? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

He felt like taking a step back when he heard Tsunade's tone turn from surprised to a mother scolding her child. But he instead moved forward.

"I was, but it kind of got interrupted by the Cloud."

One delicate eyebrow rose.

"Interrupted?"

"I had been attacked by a Cloud shinobi. Shikamaru thinks it might have been a kidnap attempt."

"A kidnap attempt? Where is the attacker now?"

"Brought him with me. He should be in one of the holding cells."

The older woman studied the boy in front of her for a few silent seconds before turning to the neglected team.

"Team 13, you have your orders. Be ready to leave at dawn tomorrow, you're dismissed."

All members of the team began to walk towards the exit, except for Neji.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, I would like to stay in case this has any relation to my clan."

Hearing this, Naruto immediately jumped in.

"Oh yeah! It does have to do with the Hyugas."

The Hokage's hazel eyes sharpen under this piece of information, already figuring out the significance of this foreigner's act.

"Start at the beginning Naruto and don't leave anything out."

The ramen-lover began to tell his tale. He made sure not to leave anything out, even (and much to his embarrassment with being in front of Hinata's older cousin) the part where the assailant believed him to be the future heiress's fiancé. After recapping the story for the leader of Konoha, she looked at him for a moment before screaming a name.

"Shizune!"

Said women burst through the double doors, breathing hard from the quick run.

"We need to contact the Hyuga elders, tell them that we need an emergency meeting. Also send word to Ibiki that he has an interrogation appointment that he needs to attend to immediately."

The dark-haired woman left as quickly as she came to bid the Hokage's orders. The woman herself turned towards the boy she considered a younger brother with stern eyes.

"Naruto, I need you to tell the Hyuga elders exactly what you told me."

"What?! Why do I have to them, why can't you?"

"Naruto."

The threatening tone in the woman's voice would have made even the strongest of men cower, but it seemed to have no effect on the blonde.

"You know I hate those old hags Tsunade-baa-chan."

The blonde woman was about to punch his face in for acting so childish in such a serious situation but was stopped by the voice of the other occupant in the room.

"Naruto, you remember that favor you wanted to give me for training you to become a jounin. You can repay me by speaking at that meeting."

"But-"

"It's important."

Naruto looked at both the figures of Neji and the Hokage. He wasn't much for noticing things, but he could tell that they're stiff poses indicated that something momentous had happened. However, he had no clue what that immense happening was.

"Fine, but what's the big deal? It was just a half-assed kidnap attempt."

He was taken aback when the Hokage honestly smiled at him.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll understand."

* * *

A delightful hum left the young girl's lips as she tasted the warm tea. She always did enjoy the soothing liquid during her training breaks. Put her body at ease. This was good to have when your limbs had been strained to their limits. That being said, the drink had become more of a need as of late with her increased training time.

After the meeting Hinata had a shoot of energy; more vigor to train and become stronger. The meeting had made her see that she was truly capable of change and that straight away put her in positive spirits.

Her peaceful aura though was soon interrupted when her father came striding into the kitchen, his face firm.

"Hinata, the council has ordered an emergency meeting. We need to leave now."

She did not instantaneously question her father, instead she set down her porcelain cup and tried to followed her father's fast pace. When she was finally caught up to his quick steps, she voiced her thoughts.

"What's happened?"

The Hyuga head kept his head set forward, but he responded to his eldest daughter.

"The boy you have been training with, Uzumaki I believe has been attacked by a Cloud shinobi."

Attacked? Naruto?

"Is he okay?"

The middle-aged man tilted his head to gaze at the young teen. She blushed realizing how fast she had asked that question.

"There were no injuries reported, but the attacker had been under the impression he was valuable to the Hyugas."

A great feeling of relief washed over Hinata when she heard that her love was not hurt. But valuable? How did the attacker think that Naruto is valuable to her clan? Is that why he/she attacked Naruto?

"Father, what do you mean by valuable?"

"That is what he is going to tell to us."

Before she could speak her confusion over his statement, she realized that they had arrived outside of the meeting room. The retired shinobi instantly opened the painted white wooden doors. The second right after the indigo-haired beauty's eyes had locked with startling blue ones.

Her heart rate increased drastically.

* * *

**Notice:** Why the pointless InoXChouji fluff you may ask? Because there's just not enough out there! :)

Other than that I hope I got you guys wanting to see what happens next. There's only one chapter left and then the epilogue. I know what your thinking, last chapter?! They haven't even talked since the kiss. I know but it will all come together (plus there's the epilogue).

Also sorry to anyone who wanted a action scene, just assume that the Cloud shinobi was no match for Naruto.

_Next Chapter: The Final Step_


	26. The Final Step

**_I'm going to explain a few things at the end but for now, enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Pale eyes with a hint of lavender stared at him. They seemed to sparkle under the sunlight that shone in through the huge windows in the room, showcasing its unique color with exquisiteness. His breathing stopped when he saw the reflection of her emotions, thoughts and soul being displayed in those snowy lavender orbs. The magnitude of this insight overwhelmed him. Then she turned from his gaze and just like that, it was gone.

He had forgotten how beautiful those eyes were.

He would have continued to stand like a love-struck fool if it wasn't for the booming voice that echoed his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been called forth to recount the events of your attack. Do you agree to answer all questions asked in truth?"

The blonde shinobi stood for moment before the grim elder, then answered in a clear voice.

"I do."

The older man gave a short nod of approval before turning his attention towards the Head.

"Very well, Hiashi Hyuga will hence forth carry on the questioning."

Blue eyes trailed after the notable man as he took his seat in the center. The lovely vision of Hinata, dressed in her regular jacket and pants gracefully took her seat to his right.

Naruto could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

It was only two weeks since he had seen her last, having left her with a kiss. He wanted to do nothing more than steal her away from this stuffy room and declare to her that act of affection meant more to him than words could express. The only way that it could come close is to come together as a couple.

But, he knew he could not.

For some reason he had been thrown into an important situation, one that needed to be addressed. Also a pronouncement of his love did not fit in well with what he was taught for the Hyuga Court Method.

The Hyuga Court Method?

Oh shit! He had just declared that he would be honest with his story and with Hinata being here…and her father!

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _Shit!_

"Uzumaki-san you had been assigned your first jounin assignment with fellow comrades Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame, correct?"

Swallowing a sizable knot in his throat, Naruto tried to quiet the panic that was quickly overtaking him.

"Hai."

The ramen-lover forced his self to look at the clan leader who was now sorting through some papers. He was in a bad, bad, _bad_ situation right now, but he did not want to look like a coward.

"It's against the law to inform non-parties of the particulars of a mission, so I will not ask why you were in Lightening Country, but please do answer if you believe the assailant had anything to do with your mission."

"No sir."

Did he just address Hinata's father as sir? His 'I'm in trouble' instincts must be kicking in if he was resulting to formalities.

"Did you know the attacker? Perhaps, someone you knew before the mission."

"No."

"Then did you see him on the mission, before the attack?"

"Hai."

"Explain."

"I had sensed the man's presence two days before he attacked me at a tavern."

"Did you sense any ill intent towards you?"

"He had paid close attention to me and it did put me on alert."

"So when he attacked you that night you were expecting it?"

"Hai."

"What about the attack itself? Can you describe your fight with the man to us?"

Naruto narrated the attack before the council, leader and future heiress. He reported every blow, hit and tactic that he used against the man and vice versa. By the end of his story he felt like he could collapse from the stress he was feeling. He had recounted the attack and how he had sensed its coming; the only thing left was _why_ there was an attack.

Oh dear Kami help him.

"I've been told that the man is under interrogation by Ibiki at the moment, but you and your teammates did your own questioning correct?"

"Correct."

"Did he say why he attacked you?"

Breathe, Naruto, breathe.

"Hai."

"And?"

The older male raised an eyebrow when Naruto did not elaborate. Naruto meanwhile was busy wondering if he should get into the fetal position now or after he told the man he wanted to date his daughter. There was no way he could lie, seen as how he was in a room full of human lie detectors.

Maybe, if he just cut corners a little bit he wouldn't have a retired shinobi go Gentle Fist on his ass.

"He had attacked me because he thought that I was close to the Hyugas."

There, that should work.

"How do you mean close?"

Damn it.

"Like, I had a certain relationship to the future heiress."

"Uzumaki-san, I do not like it when people are vague with me. Now tell me what you mean by relationship."

The blue-eye boy could not stop the shiver he felt when those hard eyes and demanding voice turned his way. He took a deep breath, knowing that he was taking a deathly plunge.

"He thought I was engaged to Hinata."

A stunned silence took the room. Apparently, even the wise elders did not think that was reason for the attack. Or perhaps they did, but didn't think that the boy would take the risk of telling that to the father. The father himself did not look happy.

Naruto was scared.

Dealing with an angry father was ten times worse than dealing with a strict leader.

"And _why_ did he think that?"

Naruto clenched his jaw when he heard that over-protective father tinge in his voice. If he had been somewhere else he would have laughed at the thought of Hiashi being over-protective of either of his daughters, but now…

He was seriously contemplating that fetal position.

"Because he made an assumption based on a conversation I had with Shino."

Naruto waited for a question, but when he got a look telling him he better explain what that conversation was about, he shakily continued.

"W-we were talking about the Hyuga Court Method."

Kami take him now! He didn't care how. He didn't care if the gods made Orochimaru come up from his grave, seeking revenge for influencing Sasuke and not making him a cold-blooded machine that runs off of killing other people. He didn't care! Just save him from _this_!

"And why were you discussing the Hyuga Court Method?"

Naruto nearly cried when he realized that no interruption was coming his way. He was going to have to say it. He was going to have to make all those lessons from Shino go to waste and reveal his secret. He was going to have to tell the father before he told the woman what he felt.

That was probably that worst feeling out of them all.

But he was a shinobi and he had to do what he had to do.

"Because…"

He turned his attention to Hiashi's right. Looking into those beautiful eyes, he tried to convey his apology and seek understanding as well as solace.

"I want to date your daughter."

* * *

Hinata's world stopped.

Her dreams, her ambitions, what she lived for all of the sudden seemed trivial. Because the one thing that she had wished for, the one thing that she had wanted, the one thing she believed that would never happen, happened.

Naruto Uzumaki wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with her.

Was she dreaming? Was this an illusion?

One look into those honest stunning blue eyes and she knew that it was real.

It was real.

Oh my…

She had blushed when she heard the mistake of the attacker thinking that Naruto was her fiancé, but to know that it was because Naruto wanted to court her…she had to take a deep breath of air for her neglected lungs.

"You want to what?"

All things were put back into motion when she heard her father's fuming demand. Wait, her father was upset?

"Date your daughter, sir."

She had to stop the tears of joy. It was better than the first time she heard it!

"Uzumaki-san, are you aware of our history with the Cloud?"

Oh yes, Cloud. There was an important matter and she had to focus. But she couldn't help but smile a little when she saw those adorable features turn to relief when one of the council members addressed him.

"Hai."

"Then you must have come to the conclusion that your attack and our history are in some form connected."

Hinata nearly swooned when her beloved scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"Well, I did wonder."

The elderly man nodded his head, in that all-knowing way. Then he fixed Naruto with a stern look.

"Uzumaki-san, due to these recent events it would be best to inform you that the Hyuga Clan is facing a threat."

Evident nerves in her best friend seemed to disappear and his blue eyes narrowed.

"Threat?"

"It has been investigated and we are sure of it. An important member of the Cloud Village has been forming an illegal group of shinobi. They have been created to gain one thing, the byakugan."

Those blue eyes grew deeper in color as the information set in. For some reason, a great sense of pride filled her. Maybe it was in knowing that he was angry at someone for threatening to hurt her family.

"This attack is very lucky for us Uzumaki-san. With it, we can present evidence to the Cloud Village and have the traitor removed from his seat of power. Now… have you been speaking the truth?"

Her love looked at the elder in steel determination.

"I have."

The elders seemed to be satisfied with this response, an insight that made Hinata proud. However, the voice of father had not lost its earlier edge.

"Even about dating my daughter?"

Naruto seem to be shaken by her father once again, but only she caught onto this for knowing him so well.

"I would not joke about that."

She could not stop the smile.

She knew it was against courtesy. Knew that it sent a bad image of her to the council, but she didn't care. She was happy, really happy.

The dream she had for so long was coming true. She didn't care that it happened in the middle of a debriefing or in front of the council, or that her father was angry. Nothing could change the fact that the man she had loved for so long was beginning to love her back.

It just made her smile more.

"What do you feel for this boy Hinata?"

That smile vanished.

"W-what?"

Her father stared down at her. Those eyes demanded an honest answer, one that she knew that he wouldn't wait around for.

"What are your feelings for Uzumaki-san?"

Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

There was no _way_ this was happening. Sure her Naruto did tell her father that he wanted to date her, but that did not mean that she had the courage to say that she _loved _him.

"Ano…"

She wanted the first time she said those three magical words to be somewhere romantic, beautiful and private! But she had the council watching her and her father demanding an answer.

"I…"

Confession.

Ino did say it was the toughest part…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"But Ino-"

"_No buts Hinata! You know you have to do this."_

The indigo-haired beauty sighed into her creamy-colored phone. She knew her friend was right. That it was inevitable if she wanted to make Naruto her boyfriend. There was no other way to let him know about her feelings.

The final step.

"I know Ino, it's just…not easy for me."

"_I know Hinata, it's hard for everyone. I mean it wasn't all that great when I first confessed to Chouji, it makes you vulnerable and things change. But it can be good, really good."_

"What if it isn't? What if h-he doesn't feel the same way?"

Hinata felt her throat close up. She tried to repress the sob that crept up on her at such a dangerous thought.

"_Then I'll be here for you, we all will."_

Long dark hair flew as the girl nodded her head, despite the fact that her friend could not see her. She needed that reassurance.

"Thank you Ino."

"_It's no problem Hinata, just make sure to tell him what you feel when you're ready."_

* * *

Tell him what she felt when she was ready.

Was she ready?

She took in the sight of the man who stood before her.

His black pants contrasted his bright orange jacket to a loud degree, declaring two very different sides to him. The outfit hung off of his tall frame, almost a genetic way of saying how much he has improved over the years.

Strong muscles adored his limbs coated in bronze skin, making him almost glow like a perfect sculpture. The unkempt blonde mass of hair would flow carefree in the wind and combined with those striking, extremely expressive blue eyes it was hard not to mistake him as his father. The picture of her love was topped off with those fine whisker-like markings on his cheeks, the _only _hint to the demon within him.

"I love him."

The words flowed out of her effortlessly. Like the words had been second-nature to her. She didn't even realize they were out of her mouth until she had said them. Wide-eyed with exceedingly red cheeks, she turned to her father.

He seemed to be in shock with the way his body was so still. He probably never heard her say those words before and to say it to a man he barely knew must be quite the bolt from the blue. After a few frightening silent seconds, her father turned back towards Naruto which made her turn her attention as well.

She had never seen such a look of disbelief on his face before!

It looked as if someone had just told him that Ichiraku's was out of business. She tried to catch eye contact with the unresponsive boy, hoping she just didn't shock him to death. It brought great relief to see him finally blink and come out of his comatose state. When they finally looked into each other's souls, she could have died from happiness!

Never had she seen so much joy, gratitude and _love_ in those eyes.

"So be it."

Both Naruto and Hinata caught Hiashi's words of tolerable approval, but neither looked away from each other.

Finally after all this time, they had each other.

* * *

**Notice:** Alright where to start...well as you can tell from the last line they are now a couple, which is why this is the offical last chapter. The Plan is based off of Ino's plan and as you read the final step was for Hinata to reveal what she felt for Naruto, which she did after she had a good idea of what Naruto felt for her. So as you can see, the plan has came to an end and as a result so does the story.

However, there are still some lose ends that need to be tied up. Like, is the threat gone? Will Neji still be Hinata's right hand man if the threat is gone? etc... So that's why I need an epilogue. I'm not sure if it will be posted before or after Christmas, but when I do post it I'm going to thank my long list of dedicated reviewers as well as anyone else that responded to this fic. Until then, Happy Holidays! :)

P.S. If there is anything you think I should address in final final chapter, please tell me.


	27. Epilogue

"Hey old man!"

"Hey Naruto, what will it be?"

"The beef ramen for me and Hinata will probably want the miso."

Teuchi gazed up from the newly diced vegetables to look at the brightly smiling teenager before him.

"You know Naruto it is customary to wait for your girlfriend to arrive before ordering."

The young shinobi had the decency to blush at the callout.

"I know, but Hinata-chan kept telling me that she would be here on time."

The ramen chef nodded. He began to make his famous creation of noodles and vegetables while questioning his favorite customer.

"Is she training?"

Naruto rested his left elbow on the counter. He got comfortable by supporting his head with his one hand.

"No, some family meeting."

The old man gave an amused chuckle before replying in a teasing manner.

"You weren't invited this time Naruto?"

Said boy immediately straightened up on the stool his was sitting on, then shouted out blushing head to toe.

"Shut up!"

The other just laughed louder in response.

The love declaration between Hinata and Naruto in front of the Hyugas was famous in Konoha. There wasn't a person on the streets that didn't know about the personal exchange in that meeting. Everywhere Naruto went, people would joke to him about announcing his feelings in front of the most stoic clan in history. It was really beginning to tick him off.

It's been two months people!

"I must admit Naruto with all kidding aside, that it was a very brave thing for you to do."

The ramen-lover gave an inaudible grumble as sunk down on his stool.

He hadn't really felt brave at the time. In fact the majority of it was a blur. He just remembered being scared out of his wits end of what Hiashi's reaction would be, then when the man demanded that his daughter tell her feelings…he couldn't even describe how terrified he was. He just kept thinking, please don't reject me, please don't reject me. Which he now thinks had been a pretty pathetic thought process.

There had been a moment where he had wanted to shout out against what Hiashi was making her do, but his throat had closed up. Then the knowledge of hearing what Hinata felt for him rushed over him and made him a statue. He snapped out of it, stared into those gorgeous eyes and had wanted to jump for joy when he heard her father's okay. Of course that didn't stop him from giving Naruto a stern talk to about what he can and can't do with his daughter after the meeting.

But despite an over-bearing father, Naruto had never been happier. The council wasn't going to begin to talk about marriage with Hinata until she became heiress but when they did, he was going to make sure _he_ was the suitable husband they would be discussing.

"So you really love her kid?"

Naruto came back down to earth and saw that Teuchi was finishing up his order.

"Of course I do."

A smile came to the stand owner's face when he heard the honesty in Naruto's voice.

"I still can't believe that Yamanaka girl's plan worked."

Naruto gratefully took the offered bowl and set it on the counter before looking at Teuchi in question.

"Yamanaka girl? You mean Ino? What plan did she come up with?"

The older man's eyes shone with shock.

"You don't know?"

The blonde shinobi began to feel uncomfortable when he heard the alarmed tone. It was like the other man knew something he didn't, but really should know. It was unsettling.

"No."

Teuchi wasn't sure if he should frown at laugh at this news. Naruto had fallen in love and he had no idea that it all had been intentional. Those girls sure were cunning.

"Well Naruto, it's going to be quite the shocker."

* * *

The roads of Konoha were rather bare compared to most sunny afternoons. It made travel for the indigo-haired beauty much easier and faster as she walked towards the destination of her date with her boyfriend.

Hinata just got out of a yet another meeting with the council. Two months ago they presented the Cloud Villagers with evidence of a conspiracy against the Hyuga Clan. Their leader had been appalled with the actions of one of his officials and immediately took away his position of power. He even went so far as to let the Hyuga Clan decide what the man's punishment would be. They had come to the conclusion one week ago to sentence the former official with life in prison. It was done more of an assurance that the man would not make any more attempts.

The meeting that the future heiress just got out of dealt with her decision to make Neji her advisor when she becomes the leader. Council members had made the argument that because the Cloud was no longer a great risk there was no valuable reason for the added help. When the elders made that case, she would retort with the uncertainty of the clan's safety. Stating that there was nothing to stop another official or village to gather and attack.

In the end the elders reluctantly agreed to let Neji lead beside her.

It was a triumph that she was tremendously proud of and she couldn't wait to share her success with her beloved.

_Her _beloved.

She had wanted to say that Naruto was hers for years. It still astounded her, even after two months that she had the privilege to.

It was amazing.

Picking up her pace, Hinata grew excited about seeing her boyfriend. Perhaps, she would surprise him with a kiss. When she caught sight of his orange jacket, she ran to him. Tapping on his shoulder she expected to be greeted with one of his dazzling smiles, but saw instead a mixture of confusion and calculation. All thoughts of kissing escaped her.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

Her love was quiet and she began to worry that he didn't hear her concern, but then he spoke.

"Is it true?"

Hinata blinked at the question, more surprised at the accusation rather than the randomness.

"Is what true?"

The blonde turned so his whole body faced the girl, arms were crossed and his eyes narrowed. Hinata was once again alarmed by the suspicion in those eyes.

"I just heard that Ino had come up with a plan to make me your boyfriend. Is it true?"

Hinata's knees began to feel like Jell-O.

Oh no. He was never supposed to find out like this! She was the one that was supposed to tell him, that way he wouldn't get as mad. Something she feared that he might do in few seconds.

"I was going to tell you Naruto-kun, really I was I just haven't found the right time."

The words rushed out of her mouth and she wouldn't be too surprised if her boyfriend didn't catch the sentence.

"So it's true?"

Hinata was momentarily taken aback by the honest revelation in Naruto's voice. He must not have fully believed the allegation if he was that shocked. It just made her bow her head in shame. Slowly she nodded her head as a yes because she was too embarrassed by her actions to actually voice them.

She didn't see her love's reaction, but she did feel his large, warm hand engulf hers and begin dragging her down the street.

"Where's Ino?"

The pale-eye girl looked at Naruto both in question and alarm. But all she could see was the back of his head.

"She said she was having lunch with Sakura at Café Lorrance."

She decided not to question him on what they were doing or why he wanted to see Ino.

Instead, she gazed at their intertwined hands and wondered what was going through his mind. He must not be too mad if he would still touch her in public, but then again whenever something _truly _upset him he would became quiet and withdrawn.

She tightened her grip on his calloused hand and prayed that it was not the former.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!"

The pinkette could not contain her laughter as she answered her friend.

"Nope."

Ino shook her head in disapproval as Sakura continued to snort and snicker. At least the medic-nin found her boyfriend's actions humorous.

"I can't believe he actually tried to trim his eyebrows. How bad did they turn out?"

Sakura tried to calm down her laughter as she responded to Ino about Lee's antics.

"Horrible! The left one has some weird zigzag pattern and the other one is half gone!"

The blonde beauty had to break down in hysterics when she saw the mental image her friend provided. The two girl's laughter filled the tiny restaurant, making other customers look over at their table strangely. It took a good five minutes for the loud expressed amusement to begin to shimmer down. Sakura looked at her comrade, cheeks rosy and emerald eyes watery from the laughter.

"It was sweet really how he wanted to impress my parents, but he should have just stuck to the jacket I picked out for him."

The blue-eye girl took a quick sip of her water, let out a few lingering chuckles and divulged something to her friend that she had learned over the years.

"Men. They think that they have to do everything."

The medic-nin gave a small smile and was about to agree to her friend's statement when the cafe's doors where violently thrown open. A tall blonde man marched into the restaurant, dragging a petite dark-haired woman. Both Sakura and Ino were shocked to see Hinata with a worried look on her face being pulled by Naruto who took determined steps towards the blonde woman.

Ino stiffened in alarm when the shinobi stopped to hover over her form. She heard from both Hinata and Sakura that his eyes could shine with such intensity that it would make you feel small, but never did she see them before today.

"Did you come up with some crazy plan to get me to be Hinata's boyfriend?"

Immediately sensing the bad situation, Sakura decided to get out of the hell-hole before it got heated.

"Oh darn! I was supposed to meet Lee five minutes ago. I'll have to catch up with you some other time Ino."

The blonde glared at her friend's retreating form, promising revenge for leaving her alone in the lion's den.

"Well?"

Ino snapped out of her thoughts of vengeance to see Naruto staring at her with impatience. She decided to take a quick analysis of the situation. Hinata's fleeting eyes and lip biting revealed shame and nervousness. Knowing her friend she knew that these honest actions were a result from Naruto already knowing the truth. Naruto had probably asked to get a confirmation from the source, his actions though…

His eyes though intense did not look particularly enraged and his stance though tense was not set for attack. But the biggest tipoff to her that showed that he wasn't as angry as he might act was that his hand was still holding Hinata's. He never once let go.

Crossing her arms and putting on a defensive look, she decided to answer him in truth.

"So what if I did? You going do something about it?"

A second after the words left her mouth, Naruto dropped Hinata's hand. A single tremor of fear ran down in her spine, thinking that she had been wrong in her assumption. But the feeling didn't last for long because she was subsequently lifted out of her seat and…

Hugged.

Her lungs felt like they were being crushed as Naruto squeezed her in his embrace. The initial astonishment she felt from his affectionate act dimmed when she heard the chorused 'thank you' from the blonde. The girl's pink lips formed a tiny smile before she croaked out a sentence.

"You can thank me by letting go."

The boy let go as if he had been burned, he gave the girl a sheepish smile as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry, I forget my strength sometimes."

"N-Naruto-kun, you're not mad?"

Both blondes turned their attention to the soft-spoken question. Hinata stared at the two teens, those pale eyes widening in disbelief with an underline of hope. That hope grew when her boyfriend took her in a one arm embrace and gave her a stunning smile.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? If none of this happened then I wouldn't be with you."

Ino barely caught the joyful watery eyes of Hinata before she bowed her head. The kunoichi couldn't help but smile at the couple in front of her. They were perfect for each other. They understood each other, understood why they did the things that they did. She felt honored to help bring them together.

"Hey you two."

Naruto turned from gazing at Hinata and Hinata stopped looking at the floor to regard her friend.

"Seen as how fore-head bailed on me, you want to have lunch with me?"

Each part of the lovely couple gave their own heartfelt smile and agreed to the appointment. Naruto casually took the seat out for Hinata before taking his own while Ino took her previous chair. She regarded the two before looking at Naruto.

A devious grin broke onto her face.

"So Naruto, want to hear something interesting? It involves your girlfriend, ramen, bandits, the perfect dress, a book and Big Mama."

From the corner of her eye she saw Hinata stiffen.

* * *

**Notice:** It's done! And it only took a year and a half. By god, am I happy that I was able to finish this but...sad too. My first fic has came to an end. :(

I want to give a special thanks to **darktank, Kiba Inubake, Silver Wurm, Guyver Zero, Hektols, Saharet, Link Fangirl01, Kingkakashi, Shawny Wong, Long-Live-The-Jessenator, msjezzi-bella, Rena the pirate jedi wizard, Me Want Mochi, kally-kal** and **EtoileEyes** for all their wonderful reviews (sorry if I didn't include your name if your a frequent reviewer). You guys really brighten my day and helped me to become a better writer. Thanks! :)

Also a thank you to everyone else that reviewed or had favorited, alerted or had read more story.


End file.
